Search for a Sister
by snowflakepigeon923
Summary: Duelist Kingdom has just ended and the gang returns home. However, there's little time to rest when an unexpected guest starts demanding answers about her family. Friends are made and people wonder not what happened but do they want to know? Contains O.C.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

The young girl stepped out of the helicopter and looked around nervously. She wasn't sure about this strange man who had called and invited her to his private island. She'd always been jealous of him growing up, but he was practically a stranger to her. The only thing she knew him as was her beloved sister's childhood sweetheart. However, the young Miss Edinburg pushed these negative emotions aside with a slight flip of her fallen hair as she pinned it back up. The girl looked around, surprised that there wasn't anyone there to greet her this time. When the helicopter had picked her up in Los Vegas, there had been two of the man's security agents and a bouquet of a mix of her sister and her flowers, with a note. The note explained that he was not there in person due to a tournament he was hosting which was scheduled to end before she arrived. The note went on to invite her to request any comfort she required during her stay with "her brother". The note had aggravated her. Where did the man get off claiming they were related? She shook her head at her immaturity and refocused on the situation at hand. Something about the difference gave her an ominous feeling deep in her gut. Young Miss Edinburg bit her lip and headed toward the first door she saw. Before going inside the mysterious castle, she took one last look at the island's view.

* * *

The girl made her way through the dark maze of the halls. Somehow, she found herself in a brighter, friendlier level of the castle. She sighed in relief when she heard voices. She ran towards the direction of the voices, catching some of the conversation. Something was wrong, though. The male voices sounded worried, and when they came into view, there was something odd about the two men. They were dressed as the other agents had been, with dark suits and sunglasses, and they stood close together. However, they seemed reluctant to have to be speaking.

"Um, excuse me?" she said nervously stepping forward. The two men jumped as if they had been caught committing a crime.

"What are you doing here, punk?" the taller brunette agent demanded aggressively.

"I'm here to see someone named Pegasus? He invited me here last week," she explained quickly.

"You're Miss Edinburg?" the older, grey-haired agent asked in a gravelly voice. The girl nodded apprehensively at the two men looming over her. "Welcome, Miss Edinburg, I apologize for not greeting you when you arrived. Your pilot neglected to confirm his arrival time. My name's Croquet, Head of Security for Maximillion Pegasus. I trust your trip was comfortable?"

"Very much, once I convinced the pilot to fly at a respectable speed," Miss Edinburg replied as the men led her further into the castle.

"Mr. Pegasus has ordered us to ensure your comfort during your stay at Castle Pegasus. We regret to inform you that Mr. Pegasus will not be able to meet with you at the moment. He is currently indisposed from the conclusion of the Duelist Kingdom tournament."

"Oh, that's fine. I don't mind waiting," she said as they came to a halt.

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask," Croquet said bowing before he left with the other agent. The young Edinburg opened the door, eager to see her accommodations. The room was enormous, complete with a king-sized bed, armoire, and vanity. She was pleased to see her luggage trunk was waiting for her. She eagerly changed into more comfortable clothes, having reluctantly dressed up to meet Pegasus. She pulled on the soft, warm purple sweater her sister had sent to her at boarding school. She sat down on the soft, luxurious bed and looked around. Edinburg had always known Pegasus was the sole heir to a large fortune and that he had amassed a large private fortune on top of it from his successful business, Industrial Illusions. The twenty-four year-old tycoon's wealth didn't intimidate or impress her though; in fact, it struck her as ridiculous and over-the-top. It only sealed the girl's determination. Maximillion Pegasus would answer to her for taking the closest thing to a real family she had. The teenager stood up and paced around the room, trying to calm down. When that failed, she decided to follow the path down to the beach.

* * *

The young Edinburg girl returned to the castle a few hours later, feeling relaxed and refreshed, totally nonplused about her long hair dripping salt water on the floor. She stopped when she heard anxious whispering around the corner again, amused by the déjà vu.

"This is terrible! First we lose Mr. Pegasus' guest, then we lose Mr. Pegasus," Croquet said, obviously tormented.

The teen stepped forward, "He's gone?"

Croquet and the brunette agent exchanged nervous glances. "Welcome back, Miss Edinburg, I trust your accommodations are to your liking?"

"They're lovely, as expected of Pegasus," she said dismissively. "Now where's Pegasus?"

"Miss Edinburg, Mr. Pegasus has…vanished."

"Vanished? He's…gone?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, you're welcome to stay until Mr. Pegasus returns," Croquet said before walking away. The girl automatically made her way through the castle. She reached her room and closed the door. The click of the door brought her sinking into the carpet, despair and hopelessness swallowing her whole. _What am I going to do?_ she thought desperately. Her only lead about her sister was gone. Slowly, she breathed piecing herself together and made it across the room to sit on the bed. She looked in the large trunk at the foot of the bed for the picture of her and her sister that she always kept. Pegasus had painted it for her years ago to make her sister happy. Young Edinburg smiled sadly as she gazed at the picture. Her fingers moved slightly, brushing the back of the picture, feeling an envelope caught on it. It was a letter from her old friend, whom she called "Uncle" Solomon. In the letter, the old man had been fawning over his grandson, whose name she didn't remember. She frowned and dug through the trunk until she found a picture of the boy Solomon had sent. _Yugi_, she read and a spark of recognition flashed through her mind. She could have sworn she had heard the name somewhere else. Young Edinburg suddenly remembered what she had overheard when she first arrived.

"_I can't believe that Yugi kid from Domino beat Pegasus!" Croquet said._

"_That must be why Pegasus is acting so strangely," the other agent whispered._

The girl bit her lip. She knew Solomon and his grandson Yugi lived in a place called Domino City. She wasn't sure if these were the same place. Then, there was the kid. If she remembered correctly, Yugi should be a few years younger than her, about fifteen or sixteen. She also wasn't sure how common "Yugi" was as a name. _Could this kid be the link to my sister and Pegasus?_


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Guest

Chapter 1: Unexpected Guest

* * *

Ryo Bakura sighed as he sat in the main office, waiting for the principal to call him in again. This was getting very old very quickly. Lately, his other self, the spirit of the Thief King Bakura trapped inside the Millennium Ring had decided to amuse himself and torture his host by playing pranks at school using Ryo's body. It had started out innocently enough, paper airplanes thrown at the teacher, stealing physical education equipment, stink bombs in the halls, "alternate" chemical experiments, cherry bombs in the bathrooms, and a little arson. The usual harmless pranks every teenage boy played. But, of course, the spirit never stuck around to clean up his messes. That was Ryo's job.

Ryo closed his eyes and hung his head, torn with conflict and full of despair. He guessed the old "the evil spirit trapped inside my ancient Egyptian artifact is taking control of my body and making me do this" excuse wasn't going to work. Not that Ryo had ever tried to explain the truth. Usually, he just sat quietly and listened while the principal lectured until he promised it wouldn't happen again. If his father was home, he had to deal with his father's disappointed looks and lecture about how he expected better. Ryo hated putting his father through this, making him scared and worried about what was going on with his son who used to be so well-behaved and full of potential.

The principal finally called him in. Ryo entered the office and sat down in the chair, trying not to worry. This wasn't the time to worry about what his father would say, or what the principal would say, or even what he would say. They all knew Ryo couldn't say anything, there was no excuse. He just hoped the spirit had stopped short of doing anything that would involve the police.

"Ryo, I assume you know why you're here," the principal began, sounding weary. Ryo felt sorry for the man for having to deal with this.

"I'm sorry sir, but no, I haven't the slightest," he admitted sheepishly, avoiding lying as much as possible. The old man raised his eyebrows disbelievingly and Ryo's stomach lurched. This was going to be bad.

"Unless your teacher is lying, you seem to be responsible for the, ahem, incident involving testing your lab partner's contacts to see if they were indeed flammable."

"Ah, yes, well I had heard a rumor about that, so we figured it would be necessary to determine the truth," Ryo said smiling sheepishly.

The prematurely grey man sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I just got off the phone with your father."

Ryo had thought it would have been impossible for him to feel worse, but once the principal mentioned his father, he could feel his stomach sinking. "And what did he say?"

"He said that he's coming to pick you up," he said simply. Ryo gulped. He knew his father rarely left work in the middle of the day. Ryo nodded and gave into his despair while they waited for Mr. Bakura to arrive. The minutes seemed more like hours to Ryo. However, his torture was soon ended by the secretary announcing his father's arrival.

"Mr. Bakura has just arrived to see you, sir," she said exasperatedly leading Mr. Bakura into the office. Ryo wished he could disappear. He could sense his father's disappointment, confusion, and anxiety.

Ryo wanted nothing more than to tell his father not to worry, that things would get better. Yet, he knew that there was nothing to convince his father that it would. He could barely hope it himself, and that hopelessness tormented and infuriated him. He resented the Spirit for doing this to him, making him unable to control himself, forcing him to do things that caused his father so much pain. Then the shame the Spirit forced on him once he had finished his antics, leaving him to take the blame and responsibility. And then there was the ever mounting fear. Above all, Ryo was terrified. He had absolutely no control of the Spirit, and he never knew what had happened while the Spirit took charge of the body that they shared. He never knew how far the spirit would take things, since he seemed to lack most people's sense of morality. Ryo was broken out of his reflections by his father and principal standing up and shaking hands. Ryo stood too.

"Take care, Mr. Bakura. Hopefully our next meeting will be on a happier occasion," the principal said suggestively.

"You, too. Sorry for the damage my son caused. Let's go, son," Mr. Bakura said formally, placing his hand on Ryo's shoulder and leading him to the car.

* * *

Ryo stared at his knees, trying to ignore the waves of emotion radiating from his father. After a minute, he couldn't stand the tension anymore. He opened his mouth to speak, and looked at his father. He froze and immediately wished he hadn't looked up. Ryo could feel the new waves of guilt wash over him as he watched a few tears roll silently down his father's face. He looked back down at his knees in shame.

"Ryo, I'm concerned," his father said finally breaking the silence. Ryo glanced up again. His father was no longer crying, but rather emanating calm.

"I know, Father, I'm sorry," Ryo said trying to keep his emotions in control. He had to try to make this easier for his father.

"I know you are, son. But your actions don't reflect that. Just apologizing isn't enough for this type of thing anymore. I haven't the foggiest what to do with you anymore."

"Father, you don't," Ryo insisted, but couldn't get out the rest.

"Ryo, is this about Amane?" Mr. Bakura asked suddenly.

"No, Amane has been dead for years," he said.

"Then is it me? Do my travels for the museum bother you?"

"No, Father! I understand that your job makes you travel constantly," he insisted, his heart breaking for his father.

"Then why do you do these things, son? Help me understand."

"I-I," Ryo stuttered, struggling for words. "I don't know, Father," he admitted hopelessly.

"Ryo, why? Why won't you let me help you?" Ryo's father demanded and Ryo couldn't bear to answer. After a few minutes, Mr. Bakura sighed and pulled into the Bakura's driveway. "I'm leaving for England today. Maybe we should continue this conversation when I return."

"Alright, Father, I hope your trip is pleasant," Ryo said awkwardly as he opened the door.

"Thank you, son. Maybe this trip will help me find a solution," Mr. Bakura nodded.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked through the rolled down window

"Maybe-maybe it's time for you to go home," he said pensively.

"But, I am home," Ryo said in confusion.

"I meant home to England," his father replied before pulling out. Ryo stood watching the empty drive, dumbfounded. He made his way into the house gloomily.

_Oh, stop this foolish moping_, a familiar hostile voice in his mind complained.

_It's your fault, you know. If you could just behave like a normal person-_ Bakura scolded the spirit.

The spirit laughed at him. _But _we _aren't normal, are we, Bakura? Like it or not, you're stuck with me._ Ryo shivered and ignored the spirit. He decided to go read in his father's study to occupy his thoughts and block out the voice of the spirit. He walked up into the huge library his father used to house his research for the exhibits at the Domino City Museum. Ryo quickly found his favorite book on Ancient Egyptian mythology. He settled into the old leather chair behind Mr. Bakura's desk. About half an hour later, his reading was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello, Bakura residence," Ryo said politely into the phone.

"Hey, Bakura!" a cheerful voice said on the other end of the call.

"Oh, hello, Yugi!" Ryo said; glad to hear from his upbeat friend.

"I didn't see you after lunch, so I wanted to make sure you're ok," Yugi said sounding nervous. It was just like Yugi to worry about others like this.

"Oh, I'm fine, I just got suspended again," Ryo admitted bashfully.

"What happened?" Yugi asked anxiously.

"I apparently decided to confirm that contact lenses are flammable. They are, by the way, so don't worry about testing them yourself," he joked.

"Oh, Bakura, you didn't!"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, was anybody hurt?"

"No, everyone's fine," Ryo admitted hastily to put the sensitive boy at ease.

"I guess it's ok, then," Yugi said sounding like his usual chipper self.

"I guess, I still got in a bloody mess of trouble," Ryo admitted bashfully.

"You did? Nothing too bad, I hope?"

"Just another little suspension."

"Oh, that's not too bad," Yugi said brightly.

"Not at all."

"Well, if you're up to it, could you help me study while we watch the shop for Grandpa while he goes out for a bit?"

"Sure, Yugi. I'll be right over," Ryo agreed easily.

"Great! See you soon, Bakura!" Ryo chuckled at the audible smile Yugi most likely had as he hung up the phone. Yugi was so child-like; it was so simple to make him happy. Ryo stretched and grabbed a jacket before heading out.

* * *

The walk to Yugi's house wasn't far, so Ryo allowed himself to take some time to enjoy the fresh air. He hoped that seeing his cheerful friend would help lift the remaining gloom. Ryo was distracted by a poster for an upcoming exhibit at his father's museum. While he wasn't paying attention, he managed to bump into someone and knock them over.

"Hey, pay attention to where you're walking!" Ryo was embarrassed to see he had bumped into a girl who looked only a year or two older than him. Her amethyst eyes glared disapprovingly at him for a moment under the stray brown hair that had fallen into her face.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I was looking at the poster over there," he explained bashfully extending his hand to help the girl up. She accepted the offer and brushed the dirt off of her jeans and adjusted her sweater before picking up her bag.

"Well, maybe you learned your lesson about looking ahead," she teased, speaking with an odd accent. Ryo's brows furrowed at the mystery. The accent was mainly American, but hinted at Japanese origins. He also noticed how oddly formal her pinned hair was for the casual jeans and light purple sweater she wore.

"You could say that. I apologize again," he said scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you," she said. "But, in return, would you help me find this house? I'm visiting an old friend of mine, but I got lost," the girl said, blushing a bit as she extracted a slip of paper from her back pocket.

"Alright, I'll do my best," Ryo said opening the paper. "You're friends with the Motos?" he asked as he read the familiar address.

"Yes, you could say that," the girl admitted suspiciously.

"Sorry, it's just spooky. I was on my way to Kame Game shop to meet up with Yugi," he explained.

"You were? I must be very lucky then," she said pleasantly.

"What an incredible coincidence!" Ryo said as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Sure is! Who would've thought that this actually happens?" she laughed adjusting her bag over her shoulder.

"Would you like me to carry that for you? The shop's still a couple blocks away and that bag looks heavy," Ryo offered politely.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm fine, uh, sorry, but what's your name?" she said awkwardly.

"Oh, my name's Ryo, but everyone calls me Bakura," Ryo explained.

"Nice to meet you, Ry-er, Bakura?" she said laughing at her error.

"Nice to meet you, too, Miss-?"

"Oh, my first name's Megan," the girl said.

"Miss Megan," Ryo said smiling at her. They walked the rest of the way in silence. A few minutes later, they arrived at the Kame Game shop. They walked into the shop to hear Mr. Moto yelling up to Yugi.

"I'm back! She wasn't waiting at the station. Has she come here yet?" the old man said yelling from the bottom of the steps while Yugi's friends Joey, Tristan, and Téa chattered.

"No, she's not here yet!" Yugi replied from upstairs. Megan walked forward putting a finger to her lips and winking to ask Ryo to keep silent.

"Who are you looking for, Mr. Moto?" She asked innocently.

"Oh, my friend, Megan," the man said turning around and staring at the girl. "Megan? Megan Edinburg?" he repeated softly.

"In the flesh," the girl said beaming.

"Oh, Megan! I'm so glad you're here! I was worried something had happened when I didn't see you at the station," Mr. Moto said as he and Megan hugged. The other teenagers looked at the display of affection curiously.

"Sorry, Uncle Solomon, I thought I could remember the way. I got lost, but luckily I got knocked over by um, Bakura here," she explained grinning sheepishly.

"Ah, you terrible child! You love torturing your poor uncle, don't you?" Mr. Moto chided and Megan bowed her head apologetically to Ryo's confusion.

"You two know each other?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, Gramps, what gives?" Joey asked to Tristan and Téa's exasperation.

"Oh, yes, of course! Uncle Solomon's my oldest friend, emphasis on the old," Megan giggled. Ryo was embarrassed, having assumed she was Yugi's friend because of her age.

"Yugi, get down here! I've got a surprise!" Mr. Moto called beaming at Megan.

"What is it, Grandpa?" Yugi said as he bounded down the stairs.

"Yugi, do you remember Megan?" Mr. Moto asked.

"No, Grandpa, I was too young to remember the last time she visited," Yugi said patiently.

"Well, allow me to re-introduce you two!" the old man said gesturing to Megan, who was making her way across the room.

"Hey, Megan! I'm glad you could make it! Gramps has been so excited! I'm Yugi," the small teen chattered.

"Yugi Moto?" the girl asked shaking Yugi's hand. Ryo frowned, sensing something wasn't right.

"Yugi, I think you should let go of her hand," Ryo advised softly.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Bakura! What's wrong with you? That was so rude!" Téa protested.

"Yes, Bakura, why shouldn't he trust me? It's not like I'm dangerous," Megan said laughing and still gripping Yugi's hand firmly.

"Yugi, really, I don't think it's a good idea," Ryo said uneasily.

"Honestly, Bakura, I'd swear you think I'm going to hurt this little guy here."

"Um, Megan, you can let go know," Yugi suggested awkwardly, trying to free his hand.

"Oh, you want me to let go? Have it your way," she said darkly and gripped tighter before hurling the small teen across the room.


	3. Chapter 2: Thinking Would Be Too Easy

Chapter 2: Thinking Would Be Too Easy

* * *

"What the hell?" Joey and Tristan yelled in unison, rushing forward to stop Megan, but she was already across the room. Megan picked Yugi up by his shirt's collar. She hadn't seemed to notice that the Pharaoh had taken control of Yugi's body to protect his host. As far as Ryo could tell, it didn't make any difference. Megan was able to flip the Pharaoh as easily as she had thrown Yugi. It was as if he was a rag doll.

"I demand you cease your assault," the Pharaoh growled authoritatively as he stood up.

"No," Megan growled, kicking his legs out from under him.

"Insolent girl!" he growled, but he seemed hesitant to attack a girl. Megan took advantage of his hesitation to knock him to the floor again with incredible speed.

"Guys, stop it!" Téa begged. The Pharaoh was able to roll Megan off to prevent her pinning him down after this outburst. He used the moment to stand up again. She tried to knock his feet out while pushing his shoulder back, but the Pharaoh was able to grab her arm, and pinned it behind her, facing her towards the wall, causing her neatly pinned hair to fall down.

"Please, stop it! I can't take this," Mr. Moto begged to no avail. Megan grunted and kicked backwards, forcing the Pharaoh to release her. Megan was able to grab him and shove him against the wall successfully this time.

"Now, you're going to answer for ruining my life," she growled softly.

"What makes you think I ruined your life? I haven't done a thing to you!" he growled right back.

"Because," she began, but was stopped when Tristan and Joey finally managed to grab her. Megan growled and struggled as they held her arms behind her to restrain her. She continued to glare at the Pharaoh who was held back by Ryo.

"Alright guys, you need to calm down," Tristan said.

"Megan, why did you attack Yugi?" Mr. Moto said, tears falling down the old man's face.

"Why? Because he took everything that mattered from me," she spat in his direction.

"Yugi would never do such a thing!" Yugi's friends protested angrily.

"Megan, we've been over this, what happened with your adoption wasn't Yugi's fault," Mr. Moto insisted and everyone looked from Megan to Mr. Moto.

She laughed humorlessly. "I know that. This doesn't exactly pertain to my adoption. No, this is about my family. What did you with Pegasus?" she yelled furiously.

"Whoa, hold up. You're Pegasus' relative?" Joey asked.

"According to what he said, yes, I am," she said tossing her hair indignantly.

"All I did was duel Pegasus in Duel Monsters. Anything that happened to him wasn't my doing," the Pharaoh said simply. Megan glared at him, hating everything about him. His black, red, and yellow spiked hair; his disapproving eyes; his commanding voice; the arrogant way he spoke; even his old and worn sneakers.

"You're lying! Those agents said your duel with him caused him to go missing," she growled, refusing to accept what this boy was saying. It had to be his fault, there was no other explanation.

The Pharaoh looked confused by this. "By the time we left, Pegasus was in no condition to go anywhere. He was being carried by one of his agents after releasing the souls."

"_Releasing the souls_? Do you honestly expect me to believe that garbage?" she scoffed.

"You don't know about the Millennium Items?" Téa asked.

"_Millennium Items_? What are you guys on?" Megan said.

"It looks like we both have some explaining to do," the Pharaoh acknowledged, relaxing a bit.

"Perhaps we should move this conversation to the living room?" Ryo suggested, backing away from the Pharaoh.

"All right, but I still think Joey and I need to keep an eye on this one," Tristan said nodding towards Megan.

"That's right, Other Yug, we won't let ya down!" Joey said confidently as they led the way into the living room.

* * *

_Other Yugi? What on earth are they talking about?_ Megan wondered as the others filed in. Mr. Moto stared at her sadly, having difficulty accepting his friend was so hostile towards his grandson. Megan couldn't stand the look of hurt in his eyes that was worse than disappointment. The Pharaoh sat across from her and she looked closely at him, glad for the distraction.

Now that she thought about it, he was a bit taller than the Yugi in the pictures and the Yugi she had met. His hair seemed to be bigger, too, with more blonde spikes. Then, his voice was deeper, confident, powerful, and assertive. _And his eyes…those aren't the same eyes of the Yugi I know _she thought. Whoever was scowling at her certainly wasn't Yugi.

"Wh-who are you?" Megan asked, not bothering to contain her fear.

The Pharaoh smiled. "So, you noticed that I'm not the same Yugi you met earlier. Well, I'm the Spirit of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, the spirit of an Ancient Egyptian pharaoh."

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard," Megan said.

"Maybe Yugi should explain," Ryo suggested.

"No, I still don't trust this girl, especially if she's connected to Pegasus. I'd prefer to keep my _aibou_ safe until I'm convinced she won't attack him again," the Pharaoh said glaring at Megan defensively.

_Aibou? Doesn't that mean "partner"? Why would he use that word?_ Megan thought. "Well, I'm not going anywhere," she said aloud. "So you better start explaining before I lose my temper again."

"I'll go over the basics. There are seven Millennium Items made in Ancient Egypt. Each one of these items is endowed with magic powers. I have the Millennium Puzzle. Inside of the Puzzle, the spirit of the Pharaoh resides. The Millennium Puzzle allows the host and the spirit to share a body while the Puzzle is complete and the host wears the Puzzle. For example, right now I'm controlling the body while my _aibou_ stays safe in his Soul Room. He's aware of everything that's going on and is able to communicate with me. Right now, he's insisting I'm being too over-protective," the spirit explained with a sigh at the end. "The Puzzle also allows my _aibou_ and me to access the magic of the Shadow Realm."

"So how does that apply to Pegasus?" Megan asked impatiently. Sure this stuff was interesting to her, but she wanted to get to the point.

"Well, Pegasus found out that I beat Seto Kaiba, and challenged me to a duel in the Shadow Realm. Using the magic of his Millennium Eye, he was able to read my mind and steal Yugi's grandfather's soul as a prize for winning to lure Yugi into entering the competition. Then, he stole the souls of the Kaiba brothers during the Duelist Kingdom tournament he set up to steal my Millennium Puzzle. In the final rounds, I stopped him from winning my Puzzle. A while after the duel, Yugi saw Pegasus being carried off somewhere and an agent informed him that the souls had been released as promised. We later learned that he wanted to gather all the Millennium Items to revive his dead wife according to a diary entry we read."

"Then you should have let him have the stupid Puzzle!" she yelled, causing Tristan and Joey to grip her arms tighter.

"I couldn't allow those three souls to be lost in the Shadow Realm," the Pharaoh explained calmly.

"But, he wouldn't need them or your stupid Puzzle after Cecelia was alive again!"

"I'm not very familiar with Pegasus, but I'm sure he wouldn't have just borrowed something as valuable and powerful as a Millennium Item."

"Megan, Yugi and Yami did the right thing," Ryo said gently.

"How is it right if she's dead?" she said, looking at the floor to hide her tears.

"What's it to ya whether Pegasus' wife lived or not?" Joey asked.

"Megan is probably related to the wife," Ryo whispered in explanation.

"Cecelia was my adoptive sister. She was the closest thing to real family I had, except for Uncle Solomon, of course," Megan explained sobbing.

"So then, why are you so upset about Pegasus going AWOL?" Tristan asked.

"Because I didn't even know she was married until he called. Then, when I found out that he had gone missing, I knew my only hope of seeing her again was to find Pegasus through Yugi," she sniffed. "But I guess it doesn't matter, does it? I'm never gonna see her again if she's dead. I doubt Pegasus' crackpot scheme would have worked." Megan went limp as hopelessness washed over her. She felt the hand that had been restraining her let go, which just made her sob harder, ashamed of behaving like this.

"I'm s-sorry, Uncle Solomon. I honestly didn't mean to do this," she sniffled as she wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her sweater.

"Then why did you?" Mr. Moto asked empathetically, moving closer and looking Megan in the eyes.

"The little guy was just so…_happy_," Megan nodded towards the Pharaoh. "He was practically exploding from all the happy! It was as if he didn't care that he'd forced Pegasus into hiding and that he took away my only hope of finding out what happened to Cecelia. It seemed like he had no regrets or even gave what he did a second thought, no matter what happened to others," she explained.

"You do realize how ridiculous that sounds?" Tristan asked.

"I never said that it was right," she replied defensively. "You're the ones who assumed I _like_ attack people."

"In all fairness, you're the one who assumed that Yugi was responsible for your problems," the Pharaoh countered.

"I guess it's true what they say happens when you assume," Megan muttered and Ryo laughed.

"Why are you laughing, Bakura?" Joey asked in confusion.

"It's a joke about the word 'assume' in English. People say that when you assume, you make a fool out of yourself and others," he explained.

"That's not how it goes at all! It goes, when you _assume_, you make an _a**_ out of _u_ and _me_!" Megan protested.

"I still don't get it," Joey muttered.

"That's nothing new," Tristan teased and Joey glared at his friend. Téa shook her head disapprovingly at the pair, but allowed them to continue. Ryo and Mr. Moto also didn't attempt to stop their antics, being used to the way Joey and Tristan interacted. The Pharaoh continued to observe Megan, to her annoyance.

"What are you looking at?" she demanded.

"Just because the others are feeling light-hearted and are forgetting your behavior doesn't mean I am," he cautioned.

"Why, you little," Megan growled, but the others refocused on the feud.

"That's enough, you two," Tristan warned as Megan and the Pharaoh glared at each other from a safe distance.

"Can't we all just get along?" Téa suggested.

"Why? Except for Mr. Moto, I'm alone. No one else really cares. I don't have any other family or friends," Megan said looking at the floor, away from everyone else.

"You have me and Yami, too. Yami might not like it at first, but he'll deal with it. We've known each other all our lives," Yugi said and Megan felt two hands on her knees. She saw that the real Yugi was back and smiling at her, offering friendship.

"You have me, too," Téa said confidently.

"I guess we're friends, too," Ryo offered smiling gently.

"If Yugi trusts you, I'm in," Tristan laughed.

"Well, if Tristan and Yug are in, I'm in even more!" Joey proclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, doofus? You sure about that?" Tristan joked wrapping his arm around Joey's neck.

"Ah, shuddup, ya wise guy," Joey snapped to the laughs of the others except Megan.

"See, you aren't alone," Ryo said kindly. Megan reflected on what Ryo had said. Here she was, having all these people offering friendship, and she didn't feel happy about it. If anything, she would say that she felt herself crack, she was exhausted. No sooner had she thought this than the sheer weight of the exhaustion fell on her. All the events of the day took their toll on her all at once. Megan groaned under the weight of her exhaustion.

"Are you alright Megan?" Mr. Moto asked, coming over and placing his hand on her shoulder after Yugi moved aside.

"I just got really tired suddenly," she moaned when Mr. Moto felt her forehead.

"Well, you don't have a fever," Mr. Moto said.

"It's probably just jet lag. I had horrible jet lag when I first got here," Ryo explained. "She just needs to sleep so her body can adjust to the time change."

"Alright, well, we set her up to stay in Yugi's room while he used the trundle down here. Can you make it upstairs, Megan?"

"I'll make it up there if I have to crawl," she replied, determined not to embarrass herself further by passing out in front of everyone. She tried to stand up, but lost her balance, disoriented from the exhaustion. Before Megan could hit the ground, she was caught by someone supporting her firmly.

Her support managed to stand her up. Megan turned to thank whoever it was, and was surprised to find herself face-to-face with the Pharaoh. Her brain didn't process that while she was falling, the Pharaoh had taken control of Yugi's body and was able to grab her. Megan wasn't surprised to see that the Pharaoh didn't appear to be happy.

"Oh, thank you, Yami! Would you mind helping her upstairs?" Mr. Moto asked the Pharaoh. Megan opened her mouth to protest again, but before she could say anything, the Pharaoh nodded and picked her up in his arms.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Megan demanded weakly, clutching his shirt for extra support.

"Just close your eyes and rest," the Pharaoh said as he carried her out of the room with ease.

"But," she began protesting, but the rest of the words never made it out. The fatigue stopped her words in their tracks. Her mind became enveloped in emptiness as she fell into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 3: Inquisition

Chapter 3: Inquisition

* * *

When Megan awoke, she was greatly disoriented. The bed was comfortable, yet smaller than she was used to. She looked around the room. It was unfamiliar and childish. Megan decided to leave the room and then head downstairs, where she heard loud voices. She walked into a small kitchen where the Motos and their friends were chatting, eating a large lunch.

"Hey, Megan! Are you feeling better?" Yugi asked pleasantly. Megan's eyes twitched. She wasn't tolerant of people asking questions, people being peppy, or much else when she would first wake up.

"Yugi, you don't want to do that," Mr. Moto warned in an undertone, knowing Megan wasn't a morning person at all. It took all of Megan's self-control to just sit down at the table. She didn't want a repeat of yesterday.

"Why not? Megan doesn't mind, does she?" Yugi asked. Megan grumbled incoherently and reached for an inoffensive apple on the table.

"Yugi, you of all people should understand how people act when they first wake up," Mr. Moto teased.

"Yeah, I'm not much of a morning person, either," Yugi admitted sheepishly as Megan snacked slowly on her apple. When she finished the apple, Mr. Moto handed her a cup of tea.

"Thanks," she managed to grumble. Mr. Moto smiled as Megan took a sip of the tea. Megan sighed as her brain began to function.

"So, are you feeling better?" Téa asked and Megan grumbled vaguely and took another sip of the tea. The others seemed to have gotten the point that she wasn't going to talk for a bit, so they watched her finish the tea in silence.

"Yes, Yugi, I am feeling better. It was just jet lag like Bakura said," she said, trying to stifle the yawn.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better!" the small teen said brightly.

"Thanks for the concern," she said grabbing another apple.

"It's not a problem," Yugi said bashfully and Megan resisted throwing the apple core at him. Ryo seemed to notice this, and refilled Megan's tea.

"Thanks," she said, turning to face him.

"Not a problem, Megan," Ryo said, nodding with a smile. Megan turned back around, and saw that the Pharaoh was once again in control of Yugi's body. They sat at the table, glaring at each other. Suddenly, the warm tea in Megan's hand wasn't as appealing to drink anymore.

"Now, if you don't mind, I still have a few questions," the Pharaoh said, and he somehow managed to make it sound like an order.

"Well, fine, I'll answer your stupid questions."

"First of all, why didn't you know anything about what happened to your sister until recently?"

"Well, I was in a private boarding school in Switzerland, so no one really bothered to keep in touch, besides the occasional letter from Mr. Moto," she admitted.

He nodded, apparently accepting the answer. Megan felt as if this was some kind of test, and he'd know if she lied. "Alright. Second question, when and why were you at Pegasus's castle?"

"I arrived there the day after the tournament ended. I stayed about a week. Originally, I had been invited by Pegasus, who claimed to be my sister's husband. He said he had something important about her to talk to me about. He never told me what, but based on what you said, I'm guessing it was about his plan to bring Cecelia back."

"Then why did you come here?"

"Well, I was looking at a picture Pegasus had painted of my sister and me, and an old letter from Uncle Solomon was stuck to the back of it. He was raving about his grandson, Yugi. I remembered overhearing that a Yugi from Domino had beaten Pegasus and that it probably caused Pegasus' recent weird behavior when I first arrived. It seemed too freaky to be coincidence, so I decided to come here and see what you knew. If it turned out to be a false lead, I'd at least have gotten to see Uncle Solomon again, it certainly beat going home."

The Pharaoh grudgingly accepted the response, but still looked smug. "How do you know Pegasus?"

"He was my sister's childhood sweetheart. I never knew him that well. My sister would make us all play together a few times, but she gave up when it was obvious that he wasn't interested in anyone but her."

"How did you know Yugi's grandfather?"

"Uncle Solomon's my oldest friend. I've known him almost my whole life."

"That doesn't answer the question. I can sense there's something you're not being honest about," the Pharaoh said threateningly.

Megan sighed in annoyance. "Well, if you want the truth, Uncle Solomon's like family to me. He played a big role in my adoption, and that's all I'm going to say about that," she said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"And you've been here before?"

"Yes, I lived in an orphanage a little while away, and I stayed with Uncle Solomon and Yugi for a while before Yugi moved in and I was adopted."

"Then Mr. Moto was considering adopting you, wasn't he?" Ryo interjected.

Megan glared at him. "I said I didn't want to talk about it," she said softly.

"Megan, there's nothing to hide," Mr. Moto said encouragingly.

"Uncle Solomon, no offense, but that's not really a time that's easy for me to talk about. All you guys need to know is I stayed here for a while before Mr. Moto helped me get adopted," Megan said, making it clear that the subject was closed. The Pharaoh didn't look satisfied by the secretiveness, but accepted the answer.

"I just have one last question."

"Good, I was wondering how long the Spanish Inquisition here was going to last," she said and the Pharaoh and Megan glared at each other from a safe distance.

"Keep it cool, guys," Tristan said.

"My final question will be the most difficult for you to answer," the Pharaoh assured her.

"Well, bring it."

"What are you going to do now?"

Megan bit her lip nervously. "I haven't given my next step much thought, but I guess since this was a dead end, I'll go home or try to find out what happened to Pegasus," she admitted.

"Even after knowing his crazy scheme? Why?" Joey asked.

"I have to hear what he had to say. I still feel like there's a piece missing from the puzzle. There's some connection that hasn't been found, and I feel like I just _have_ to find it."

"Fine, you are keeping secrets, but your answers are honest," the Pharaoh relented.

"Good, glad that the interrogation's over," she grumbled. However, the Pharaoh was still glaring observationally at her. "What are you looking at?"

"Just because you're being honest doesn't mean that you aren't a threat. You've attacked my _aibou_ once before, and I think you're going to again."

"Well, maybe people can surprise you," she said walking out of the room without a backwards glance.

"Yami, I know you want to protect Yugi, but this isn't the way to do it. She really is trying to prove her trust. You can't keep expecting her to keep paying for her mistake. She doesn't deserve it. Can you imagine how she feels? You really should think more of others," Ryo said, shooting Yami a disapproving look before following Megan out of the room.

* * *

He found her sitting at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the floor gloomily. He cleared his throat to let Megan know she wasn't alone anymore. She looked up, obviously surprised someone would follow her. She blushed, looking embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You were having a pretty rough time in there, and I thought I'd check up on you," he said sitting on the step next to her.

"Well, I'm fine. I'm pretty tough."

"I don't doubt that. It seems that your life made you stronger than you seem."

"That which doesn't kill you only makes you stronger," she said looking at the wall ahead.

"Listen, Megan, why don't we get away from here and do something fun?" Ryo suggested with a smile.

"What, you and me?" Megan asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Just us two, just as friends," he assured her. Megan bit her lip, seeming nervous.

"I don't know, Bakura," she said, sounding conflicted.

"You can trust me, Megan. Let's go," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up and leading her through the kitchen. "Mr. Moto, we'll be back later. Don't worry; I'll bring her back soon!"

"Alright, you two have fun now! Behave yourselves!" Mr. Moto said waving them off.

"Not so fast, where do you think you're going?" Joey said indignantly.

"It's a surprise, Joey," Ryo replied, winking.

"I have to agree with Joey on this. I don't think you two should go anywhere alone. We should go with you," the Pharaoh said.

"Joey, Yami, I think we should let them go. Nothing's going to happen," Téa said, placing her hand on their shoulders.

"Thank you, Téa," Ryo said gratefully.

"Come on, you can't honestly think this is ok," Joey protested.

"Joey, give it a rest, we're not gonna win this fight. You gotta pick your battles, dude," Tristan said and Joey growled in annoyance at being restrained.

"Thanks, Tristan" Ryo said, nodding at Tristan.

"Wait, hold on, don't I get a say in this?" Megan asked.

"Of course you do, but it really would mean a lot to me if you came along on your own terms," he said, looking at Megan with wide eyes that sent a wave of guilt through her.

"Fine, I guess I'll play along for now," she said irritably, heading towards the backdoor. Megan looked back when she noticed Ryo was still standing in the same place. "Aren't you coming?"

"Of course," he said, rushing forward and opening the door for her and they headed out.

* * *

Megan was surprised when Ryo led her to a nearby park. It was beautiful and calm, and full of blooming flowers. They sat on the benches by the path that went around the park. Ryo looked around the park with a smile. He seemed totally at ease.

"Um, Bakura, can I ask you a question?" Megan asked awkwardly.

"Sure, Megan. What's on your mind?" he asked turning to face her, giving her his full attention.

"Well, why did you bring me here?"

"You needed to get away from the tension of the house and the Spirit of the Pharaoh. This place always helps me relax, so I thought it would be a good idea to bring you here, too," Ryo admitted. Megan had to admit, she had been feeling calmer since they had come to the park.

"But why, you should be with your friends."

"I _am_ with my friend," he said, sounding confused, and Megan couldn't help smiling. He really was a sweet guy.

"That's not what I meant, you know," she said.

"What you meant doesn't matter, my answer stays the same," Ryo said and smiled. Megan sighed, but chuckled. She guessed there was no use fighting him on this, so she just accepted it.

"So, why were you so upset yesterday?" Megan asked eager to change the subject.

"Well, I was in a bit in trouble at school and my father was concerned," he admitted.

"Really? You don't seem to be the type to get in trouble."

"I've been hearing that a lot," he chuckled.

"Sorry, it's just that you seem really mature for your age," she said, sounding embarrassed.

"My father is the curator of the Domino City Museum, and we travelled a lot while I was young. I always had to be on my best behavior since we always were always surrounding by high-profile investors."

"I bet that had to be boring growing up," Megan said.

"Oh no, it's wonderful! My father has an amazing library, full of documents he uses to study for exhibits."

"Really? You must get great grades," Megan said, sounding jealous.

"I'm a fairly decent student," he admitted.

"That library must be amazing," she groaned.

"It is, it's my favorite place," Ryo said fondly.

"If I had a library like that, it'd be my favorite place, too," she admitted, leaning back and looking at the sky thoughtfully. Ryo looked at the sky, too and noticed that there were some dark clouds moving in.

"I don't like the looks of those clouds, we'd better head back to the game shop in case there's a storm," Ryo suggested and Megan nodded. They stood up and rushed back to the shop. When they entered the shop, they were panting. Ryo hunched over, placing his hands on his thighs. Megan wrapped her arm around her abdomen. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. The laughter attracted the others. They watched the laughing pair cautiously.

"Are you two alright?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, ha ha, we're fine," Ryo said in between laughs.

"Are you sure? You two are acting pretty weird."

"Sorry, he just looks really funny. His hair's all messed up," Megan giggled pointing to Ryo's windswept hair.

"If you say so," Joey shrugged.

"Hey, Megan, come with me for a minute," Téa said grabbing Megan's hand before she could answer. Megan was dragged into the kitchen before she could react. "Ok, now we can talk privately."

"What's on your mind?" the older teen asked hesitantly, looking up at Téa.

"Well, what happened on your date with Bakura?" she asked eagerly. Megan was distracted by Tristan and Joey falling through the door.

"They were on a date? Yug, ya gotta get in here!" Joey demanded.

"No, of course not! We just went to the park. He was just being a good friend!" Megan protested uncomfortably as the others filed in curiously.

"Really, she just needed to get away from this tension, so I took her out to the park to relax for a little," Ryo said earnestly. Megan looked at Ryo, and noticed he was blushing. Something about Ryo's blush triggered a similar response in Megan.

"Really, you guys were just hanging out?" Téa asked, sounding disappointed.

"Of course, there's nothing going on between us," the shorter girl clarified.

"C'mon, leave her alone, guys," Yugi said pushing his friends out of the room, smiling at Megan and Ryo.

"Sorry for causing you more trouble. Here I was trying to make you feel better," Ryo said awkwardly.

"It's fine, it's not that horrible," she said, looking down.

"You're sure?" Ryo asked, placing his hand on her arm and looking her in the eyes.

"I-I'm," she said, at a loss for words. She blinked and cleared her throat. "I'm fine."

"Alright, then. I've got to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow," Ryo said smiling and squeezing her shoulder lightly before leaving. Megan bit her lip anxiously. _What on earth just happened? That's never happened before_ she thought. She had no idea what was going on, but she was certain she didn't like it.


	5. Chapter 4: The Library

Chapter 4: The Library

* * *

That night was terrible. Megan was in the infuriating physical exhaustion, but mentally hyper state. She spent a good portion of the night trying to figure out what she was going to do. She had no idea where Pegasus was, or even how to find him. The best she could do is figure out what had happened to him after his duel with Yugi in Duelist Kingdom. She did eventually manage to fall asleep. When she woke up the next morning, she wasn't surprised to find Yugi's friends laughing in the kitchen. She was grateful that Yugi wasn't up yet, so she could get a head start on waking up before having to deal with him.

"Good morning, Megan," Mr. Moto said cheerfully and Megan grunted in response. The old man and Ryo chuckled at her.

"You really aren't a morning person are you?" Ryo asked, with a smile that was especially annoying.

"No," she grumbled as she fixed herself some coffee and grabbed an orange.

"You know, that stuff's really bad for you," Tristan said and Megan shot him a dark look that made him rethink questioning her actions.

"I'm legally an adult, so if I want to drink coffee in the morning, I'll drink coffee," she grumbled darkly.

"You don't like you're that old," Joey challenged and Megan passed him the driver's license she kept on her which showed her to be eighteen.

"Satisfied?" she asked and he handed the license back, muttering under his breath. Yugi had chosen this moment to walk into the kitchen in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes. Although Yugi wasn't grumbling or shooting dirty looks like Megan did, his attitude still made it clear that he should be avoided.

"Good morning, Yugi!" Mr. Moto and Yugi's friends chirped brightly.

"'Morning, guys," he yawned, and started grabbing food. Megan ignored him as she sipped her coffee and peeled her orange. Once the coffee and orange were finished she was ready to deal with people.

"Did you sleep well?" Ryo asked.

"Not really," Megan and Yugi said in unison. Yugi smiled while Megan scowled.

"So, Megan, What are you going to do today?" Téa asked hastily.

She sighed, "Well, I was thinking about it, and my best bet is to figure out what happened to Pegasus after Duelist Kingdom. Something strange had to have happened to him after the duel! People don't just vanish into thin air!"

"Well, maybe you should find out more about Pegasus' Millennium Item," Mr. Moto suggested.

"Pegasus had a Millennium Item?" she asked quizzically.

"Yes, he had the Millennium Eye," Yugi said.

"This is way too much," Megan groaned.

"Don't worry, Megan, we're going to help you," Yugi said.

"You know, I think my father's library might have some information you could use," Ryo suggested after a moment's thinking.

"The library you told me about yesterday?"Megan asked.

"Yes, exactly so," Ryo nodded. Megan managed to smile. She had a good feeling about the library.

"We're going to your library?"

"That's right," he chuckled softly, amused at Megan's child-like reaction. "Now are you ready? We've got a lot of work ahead of us."

"Just give me a minute," she said bounding upstairs.

"Why is she so excited about a bunch of old books?" Tristan asked sounding skeptical that anyone would be so excited.

"Some people actually like books, Tristan," Téa said exasperatedly.

"It really is quite the collection," Ryo offered.

"Why didn't you mention it might have information on the Millennium Items before?" Yugi asked.

"I've looked over them, but too little is known about your Millennium Puzzle," Ryo said shaking his head. "There hasn't been enough study of the Puzzle since you're the first person to reassemble the puzzle in so long."

"Have you found out anything about your Millennium Ring?" Yugi asked, trying not to sound too disappointed. Ryo knew how much Yugi wanted to help the Pharaoh discover his past.

Ryo shook his head again. "No, not many people besides the owners of the Ring or some other Item holders who want other Items really care about the Millennium Ring."

"There haven't been many Item holders, have there?" Téa asked.

"Not many at all," Yugi admitted regretfully.

"What are you guys talking about?" Megan asked bounding into the room cheerfully.

"Just the other Millennium Items," Ryo said.

"Oh, alright. Well, you said there's a lot of work to do, so stop sitting around," she teased pulling his arm playfully to try to make him move faster.

"You know, for an eighteen year-old, you're very childish," Ryo teased, sitting stubbornly.

"_Please_?" she begged pouting.

"No, just sit down and get to know us," Ryo and Yugi countered.

"Fine," she said sitting down, continuing to pout. Ryo wasn't the only one to laugh this time. "Alright, so tell me a bit about yourselves."

"What do you want to know?" Yugi offered.

"Well I don't really know anything about you at all," she admitted.

"Isn't there anything you want to know?" Yugi asked kindly.

"Well, how did you get the Puzzle thing?"

Yugi's eyes widened happily at Megan's interest in his life. "Grandpa found the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle in the tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh. I found the box it was in, and asked about it. He said it was an ancient puzzle that would grant the wish of the person who assembled it.

"I didn't have many friends back then, and lots of people bullied me. So, I withdrew into solving the Puzzle, hoping it would bring me friends. It brought me the best friends I could ask for and my _aibou_. It was all I'd ever wanted and more," Yugi said with an enormous smile, looking at his friends then his Puzzle. His eyes seemed to have a special glint when looking at the Puzzle and a spark of realization flashed through Megan.

"You love him," she stated blankly and Yugi blushed.

"Yes, of course I do, he's my _aibou_," he muttered, obviously embarrassed.

Megan smiled at how the small teen was acting. "But, how does that work? You two share a body, so," she began.

"Téa, how about you tell us that bunny story?" Yugi asked, completely red in the face and eager to change the subject.

"Huh? Ok, I guess," Téa said, sounding like she hadn't quite grasped the reason for the change in subject. "Well, there was once this tiny, baby bunny that lived in the woods. He was always trying to go off and have adventures, but he kept getting caught by his parents and winding up in trouble. You see, this bunny always tried to take on too much during his adventures. You see, he didn't have any friends to help him, so he was constantly overwhelmed. But one day, he stumbled across another young bunny on one his adventures. This new bunny was very tired and hungry, so the first bunny stopped and gave the second bunny some food. The second bunny was so grateful that he always followed the first bunny and helped him on their adventures. The two of them were the very best of friends and could do almost anything together."

"Wow Téa, does everything have to be a friendship speech with you?" Tristan teased. Megan giggled. It was nice to be with people who obviously cared a lot for each other instead of just looking after himself. She couldn't help but smile at the group of friends.

Ryo set his knife and fork down. The gentle clatter of utensils caused Megan to look in Ryo's direction. She was shocked to see the huge pile of food he had had in front of him when they began the conversation was gone. Ryo chuckled sheepishly when Megan looked at him with dumbstruck, wide eyes.

"Thank you for breakfast, Mr. Moto! It was delicious as always!" Ryo said wiping his mouth on a cloth napkin before setting his dirty plates in a small dishwasher Megan hadn't noticed earlier.

"Yeah, thanks, Uncle Solomon," Megan said still blinking in confusion as she stood up and placed her mug in the dishwasher.

"Not a problem, you two! Now you two go have fun now!" the old man said cheerfully waving good-bye.

"Somehow I think there's a habit forming here," Yugi joked and the others laughed at the retreating backs of Ryo and Megan.

* * *

Ryo chuckled and shook his head as they began to walk down the busy streets of Domino City. Megan studied Ryo as they walked at a comfortable pace. The younger teen had messy, long, white hair that stuck out in an odd way and that fell past his shoulders. His brown eyes were large and kind, radiating warmth and innocence. Megan noticed that he wasn't wearing the white sweater and green shirt she had seen the first day she had met him, but rather a blue and white striped shirt with matching light blue pants. Ryo was a bit taller than her, making him of an average height. He was looking ahead with a contented smile that failed to completely hide the hints of the boy's shyness. She had to admit, he wasn't hideous.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked suddenly turning to look at Megan.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of how nice it is to be outside in the fresh air," she said hastily, trying to control the blush she felt on her cheeks.

"Yes, it is rather pleasant. I always try to walk outside as much as I can," he said smiling with closed eyes.

_He's so…cute!_ Megan thought and blushed deeper. She had never been so grateful a person couldn't read her mind. She walked the rest of the short distance in an embarrassed silence. Megan snuck glances at Ryo, who seemed totally undisturbed. After a few blocks, they reached Ryo's house. It wasn't exceptionally large, nor did it stand out from the others houses surrounding it.

"Well, let's go in," Ryo said, smiling in her direction and taking a key out of his pocket. Megan bit her lip as Ryo unlocked the door and held it open for her. "Megan?"

"Y-your parents aren't home, are they?" she asked nervously.

"No, my father's back home in England," Ryo said with a hint of distaste.

Megan bit her lip harder. She'd never been in the position of being left alone with a boy, especially in his house. Megan admitted hesitantly, "I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with that, Bakura. You see, my parents always made sure I was at an all-girls' school because of Cee being so infatuated with Pegasus."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think this through well, did I?" Ryo laughed lightly and scratched his head. Megan frowned in indecision. It wasn't that she didn't trust Ryo, but rather she had been trained not to allow herself to get into this type of situation. Megan looked at Ryo, and saw that despite what he said, he was still a little hurt. The innocence and hurt in his eyes convinced Megan to push her qualms aside and trust someone.

"I-it's fine, I was just being the silly girl my parents wanted me to be," she said apologetically and walked through the door. The girl looked curiously around the house. She saw that the Bakuras had filled the place with all sorts of antiques from all over. Each room seemed to have a different theme. "Wow! This is incredible!" she breathed in amazement.

"You like it?" Ryo asked.

"Like it? I love it! All my parents have is old Louis XIV antiques," she said running her hand over a curtain hung over the entrance to the living room. "This is amazing!"

Ryo smiled and chuckled as he patiently watched as his guest explored the rooms carefully. "C'mon, the library's upstairs," he said after she returned from her exploring. They walked up the stairs quietly, mainly because Megan was still trying to take in everything she was seeing. They rounded the corner into a long corridor. They followed the corridor for a few doors, and then entered the library.

The library was the massive collection Megan had imagined, but it was still impressive. The room wasn't excessively large, yet it didn't give a sense of clutter. The room had classic Greek design, full of the grandeur of the classics. There were several comfortable-looking chairs scattered around the room, each one near a floor lamp. In the western corner, there was an electric fireplace and a large wooden desk and tall leather chair. There were no windows in the room, so the room had a consistent source of light. Megan headed toward one of the shelves and ran her fingers up and down the spines of the books. Megan wasn't surprised to see that the books didn't just vary in age and content, but even language as well.

"This is incredible! I can't even imagine all the different types of exhibits your father has researched!" she said, completely awestruck by the room.

"Father's job is to be knowledgeable about almost anything that fascinates people. Most of his books are actually back in London," Ryo said. Megan could detect the slightest hint of bitterness when Ryo mentioned his home back in London again.

"Is there something going on between you and England? I've only been there on a lay-over, but it didn't seem that offensive to me," she joked kindly.

Ryo chuckled, "No, England and I are on fine terms. It's just my father seems to think it'll help my new problems at school."

"Really? That must really suck," she said still perusing the books.

"Yes, the prospect of moving again is rather unpleasant. After all, it wasn't too long ago that I started making friends with Yugi, Tristan and Téa. They saved me from some other problems I'd had."

"What kind of problem did you have, Bakura?"

Ryo sighed. "Well there was an issue with the people with whom I'd play role playing table board games. Everyone who played me ended up losing and falling into a coma," he explained reluctantly.

"How'd that happen?" Megan asked, looking at Ryo with a confused expression.

"I'm not quite sure, but they're fine now."

"So then is that why you moved?" she asked, leafing through one of the books.

"Well, no one was really pleased about those people in the coma. It caused me a bit of trouble among my classmates. Eventually, it became too much and my father finally decided it was time to leave. The Domino City Museum had been asking my father to come here for ages but he didn't want me to be so far away from home. So when my father wanted to leave, he figured it would be a good change of pace. It would be safer where I wasn't surrounded by the same old things as I had been."

"That's incredible," Megan said softly.

"Well, I' not sure if 'incredible' is the right word," Ryo muttered darkly. Megan's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She had the feeling that there was more to the story than he let on, but she let it slide since they weren't exactly close.

"I guess that might not be the best word," she agreed lightly.

"Well, what about you? You said your parents sent you to boarding school, right?" Ryo asked politely, but he failed to conceal his desire to avert the focus from his past.

"Yeah, I've been going to an elite private girls' boarding school in France since I was about 9 or 10 years old. They sent me to Switzerland for the last few years, though," she said, watching the light from the lamps cast shadows on the younger teen's white hair. The shadows just seemed to increase the fluffy and thick appearance of his long hair.

"Why?" he asked tilting his head slightly in curiosity.

"Well, like I said earlier, my adoptive parents only adopted me to appease Cecelia. They never really wanted me in the first place. All they cared about was how I'd affect their image and whether I'd behave well enough to be an asset."

Ryo frowned and his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sure it's not like that," he insisted.

Megan shrugged, "Who knows? You might be right and I'm exaggerating, but I'm pretty sure of my opinion."

"Well, there must have been other people who tried to adopt you. Rarely are orphans adopted by the first candidate he meets."

"Well, there were a few people I met, and I had a few foster parents. Most of them didn't last long, two months tops. This one person before the Edinburgs came really close. But things didn't work out, so I ended up with the Edinburgs," she admitted cautiously.

"Who was that person?" Ryo prodded.

Megan sighed, "Well, I guess you probably guessed it, but it was Uncle Solomon. I lived with him for a few years. Yugi would visit us a lot, but he was too young to remember. Uncle Solomon and I discussed his adopting me, and we both thought it'd be a good idea at the time. The paperwork and legalities were nearly completed when circumstances beyond our control prevented it. In the end, Yugi moved in with Uncle Solomon and I was sent packing. Uncle Solomon didn't want to have to send me away, but he wasn't in a position to take care of two kids. I insisted that Yugi be the one stay. Your blood family is too important to reject that way."

"But why did Yugi move in with Mr. Moto?" Ryo asked, still confused, but there was also a hint of empathy and sympathy.

"Well, something happened with his parents. They weren't able to take care of him, and Uncle Solomon was the closest family Yugi had left."

"I still don't understand," Ryo admitted, not sounding annoyed, but still showing that he was interested in what she was saying.

"Well, I was around eight at the time, so it might be a bit more complicated than I'd know. We'd probably have to ask Uncle Solomon to get the full idea," Megan said, trying not to be embarrassed by the lack of information she had of her own life.

Ryo smiled kindly, "If you say so." Megan blushed lightly. She wasn't accustomed to people taking an interest in her life, especially her past. Slightly stranger was the boy's kindness. She found it was a pleasant difference. Megan liked that he wasn't bothered by the way her life was, or even scorn and judge her because of it. _He accepts me_ she thought and she was almost overwhelmed by a flood of emotions.

"We should start looking at these books," she said, looking away and hoping Ryo wouldn't notice the watery look in her eyes.

"You know, Megan, there's no rush, we can take some time," Ryo said sympathetically. Megan looked at the concerned look on the sweet boy's face and nearly lost it.

"If that's the case, where's your bathroom? There was something sticky on one of those books," she said, willing herself not to cry.

"It's right down the hall, last door on the left," he said simply, watching her leave with concern.

Megan hurried down the hall, unable to keep a few silent tears from rolling down her cheeks. She was relieved when she saw the room Ryo had told her would hold the bathroom where she could have some privacy. She turned the handle and was surprised to see what was inside.

The room wasn't a bathroom. Megan would have said it looked like a mix between a sitting room and a bedroom. The walls were a soft grey color that was neutral enough to work with any decorations, but a shade unusual enough to give it personality. It had a fair-sized bed and two comfortable black chairs. The rest of the plain, simple furniture was white. She was surprised at how the contrast looked when juxtaposed. The most amazing part to Megan was the room was filled with different figurines and model landscapes. Megan moved closer to one, to better see the incredible detail of the figurines.

"Did you get lost?" an increasingly familiar voice said behind her. Megan looked quickly and saw Ryo had followed her.

"So that explains the lack of a sink or toilet," Megan joked as she continued examined the delicate models.

"Yes, well, as practical as indoor plumbing would be in a bedroom, I decided it might not be the best idea to have to answer nature where I sleep," Ryo joked lightly, keeping his distance.

"This is your room? Then…you made all of these?" she asked, highly impressed. It was obvious that there had been a lot of painstaking work and care given to each little detail in each figurine.

Ryo nodded and moved next to her, "Yes, it's a hobby of mine. The company made products for role playing games leave much to be desired, so I decided to make my own. I find it really adds another level of enjoyment to have proper pieces to play with."

Megan looked out of the corner of her eyes and saw Ryo looking fondly at his work and her. He didn't seem angry that she had gone into his room. "These are really good. The workmanship is breathtaking. I've never seen anything half as good as these are."

Ryo's smile widened. "I'm glad. It's nice to have someone to share this with who appreciates it." Megan felt an inexplicable tug at her heart. There wasn't anything particularly sad about what he said or the way he said it, but Megan felt sad for the boy in front of her.

"I know what you mean. I was actually just thinking that earlier," she said softly.

"All the better to understand each other," Ryo said placing his hand comfortingly on Megan's shoulder blade.

"I guess. This trip's been one crazy experience," she sighed and was pleasantly shocked to feel Ryo's hand rub her back comfortingly. It felt so…_natural_ to her to shift over and rest her head in the small crook where Ryo's neck met his shoulder. "This is nice," she said in a gentle tone that she'd never heard herself use before.

"Mmm, it is," Ryo agreed chuckling lightly, but as always, it was a kind chuckle. The soft shaking in his shoulder moved Megan's nose next to his skin. The scent was subtle, but pleasant. The nice, clean smell of fresh soap lingered on Ryo from when he had last bathed. The soap smelled a bit too feminine from what she'd expect from a guy, but it suited Ryo somehow. It wasn't that Ryo wasn't masculine, but he was kind and gentle, and the scent of the soap was just as gentle.

"What soap do you use?" she asked.

"Hmm? The normal kind I guess, I don't really pay attention. My aunt bought it," Ryo said softly. This time Megan noticed the pleasant humming of his voice box when he spoke.

"Your aunt buys you soap? Why would she do that?"

"She doesn't think my father would be bothered to notice things like soap."

Megan laughed. "That's kinda funny."

Megan didn't see it, but Ryo smiled. "It is. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. It's a nice scent. I like it," Megan admitted blushing.

"Oh, thank you. I'm fond of it, too," Ryo said blushing slightly deeper.

"You're welcome," Megan said wrapping her arm around Ryo and adjusting her head. Ryo pulled her slightly closer and rested his head lightly on hers. They looked around the room for a few moments in silence.

Ryo was the one to break the silence. "Um, I don't mean to sound rude, but would you mind if we left my room?"

"I'm not particular to staying here," she agreed.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing personal. It's just that I'm not really allowed to have girls in here," Ryo admitted sheepishly, and he stepped a little bit apart and took his arm off her shoulder blade. Megan would've been disappointed if Ryo hadn't smiled at her apologetically. Megan found herself smiling back at Ryo before they headed back to the library to get to work.

* * *

They browsed the books on the shelves before meeting back at the desk and pouring over the books they had gathered. Ryo had brought another chair to the opposite side of the desk and he claimed it, leaving the larger, leather chair for Megan. The old fashioned politeness of it made Megan blush. She read the books dutifully. However, she couldn't help noticing that Ryo's hand was very close to the one she left on the table to flip the pages while her other hand supported her chin. She also couldn't help noticing the slight twitching in his hand every so often.

_Maybe…maybe he wants to hold my hand. He is pretty shy_ she realized in slight surprise. Megan stretched her fingers towards Ryo's hand to help him by making the first move. Before she could make contact, her courage failed her and she hesitated. _Maybe I'm wrong. Why would he think of me like that? We barely know each other_ she thought belittlingly. She looked resolutely at the book in front of her, trying to focus on why she was actually there. She saw Ryo's hand twitch towards hers again. She looked at their hands. She decided that it was worth a shot. She reached out her hand, and took Ryo's hand in hers. She felt her eyes widen as she looked at Ryo, waiting for his reaction. He was watching her and smiled. She smiled back as she felt his fingers twist with hers. She was amazed at how such a simple thing was making her so happy. She was also surprised how relaxing it was to sit there reading with Ryo while holding his hand, rewarded with his thumb gently rubbing her hand occasionally and a smile to remind her that he was there and was as happy as her for the same reason. Megan couldn't think of a better way to spend a day. She was saddened when the phone rang and Ryo had to go answer it.

"Bakura residence," he said politely into the phone. Megan watched as he paused and listened to the other end. "Alright, Mr. Moto, I'll bring her back right now. See you soon."

"That was Uncle Solomon? How late is it?" Megan asked standing up, noticing that her knees were stiff from sitting still.

"It's almost 10:00pm," Ryo said bashfully. Megan stood up hastily.

"Let's get going, then," she said and Ryo nodded. He opened the door for her and led her back the Kame Game shop. They stopped at the front door, under the light that the Motos had left on. "Thanks for everything today. It was really more than you had to do," Megan said, leaning against the door.

"It's no problem. I'm glad to help."

"Well, I guess this is goodnight," she said rubbing her arm awkwardly, not quite sure what to do.

"Good night, Megan," Ryo said politely. Megan noticed that they were pretty close together. It would be so easy to just lean in a little-

Megan's thought process was interrupted by the door opening. She fell back in shock and landed against a scowling Pharaoh.

"Good night, Bakura, have a pleasant evening," the Pharaoh said making it clear that Ryo had overstayed his welcome for the night.

Ryo just smiled apologetically, "I apologize for keeping her out so late. I honestly didn't mean to. Well, have a good night, you two." Megan watched as Ryo walked away before the Pharaoh shut the door.

"You shouldn't let a man ruin your reputation like that. People will get the wrong idea if you're alone with a man for a long time, especially if it gets late like this," he said sternly with crossed arms and a serious scowl.

Megan just growled and stomped upstairs in annoyance. She didn't know what to make of what had happened. She was surprised she fell asleep straight away when she lay down for the night. She had half expected to stay up half the night in thought again. Instead, she was carried of to a dream she wouldn't remember when she woke up.


	6. Chapter 5: Haven't Learned a Thing

Chapter 5: Haven't Learned a Thing

* * *

Megan woke up with a groan. She frowned, feeling that something was off. She tried to ignore it as she left the room. Megan was annoyed to see an equally annoyed looking Pharaoh waiting for her outside of Yugi's room. They stood there, glaring at each other for what seemed like an eternity to Megan.

"We should talk," he said authoritatively, which just pissed Meagan off even more.

"Well isn't someone sure of himself again this morning," she retorted, struggling to come up with insults so early in the morning.

"At least I'm capable of thinking," he shot right back.

"I'm sorry; I guess I'm just not as experienced. I mean, I know _I'd_ never try to tell an entire _nation_ what they should and shouldn't think."

That struck a nerve. "At least I'm thinking of others when I do think. You seemed to have failed to grasp not one, but both concepts," he growled.

"I've been on my own for eighteen years. No one else looked out for me, and I didn't have to look out for anyone else! At least I don't use people to get ahead when I do! And I know this is probably hard for someone like you to understand, but I _like _things this way," Megan growled, having gotten her temper worked up. She turned to get away from the Pharaoh, not being able to stand looking at him anymore. She stopped dead when she saw Mr. Moto heading down the stairs, clearly having overheard what had just been said. Mr. Moto couldn't hide the heart-broken expression on his face. Suddenly, Megan felt sick to her stomach. _Oh God, what have I done_ she thought horrified. Without a second thought, she ran as far as she could.

* * *

Ryo stood brushing his hair in front of the sink dejectedly. He brushed the hair out of his eyes as he wondered how much trouble he had gotten Megan into. The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle had looked furious when he had dismissed Ryo. He couldn't believe that he could feel so guilty for something as simple as keeping a girl out a bit late. He sighed and began to brush his teeth. He nearly hit the ceiling when he heard the phone ring. He rushed to answer the phone in his room.

"Hello," he mumbled through the toothbrush he had forgotten.

"Megan ran away," the voice on the other end said solemnly.

"Megan did what?" he asked in shock, having successfully removed the toothbrush.

"She ran away. We have no idea where she is. We figured she'd come see you or call you."

"No, I haven't seen nor spoken to her since last night."

"Well, call us if you do."

"I'm going to go look for her," Ryo said and hung up the phone. His brain seemed to go on autopilot. Ryo found himself rushing through the house and out the door. Before long, he found himself at the small playground near the park he had brought Megan the other day. He couldn't explain it, but it was as if some magnetic force were pulling him towards the park. Ryo had the strangest feeling that he'd find Megan there. And sure enough, he saw Megan huddled by the jungle gym.

"Megan, are you alright?"

"Did Uncle Solomon call you," she sniffled, lifting her head and wiping under her eyes without looking at Ryo. He sat down next to her.

"No, he didn't," he said.

"I knew it," she said miserably. "He hates me."

"What happened, Megan?" Megan shook her head in refusal. "Please," he said, almost begging. "Please tell me what happened."

"I-I can't. I'm sorry, but I'm just so disgusted with myself. How could I have done something so cruel," she sobbed.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. I also doubt that there's anything you could've done to make Mr. Moto hate you," Ryo said consolingly and brushed the hair that was sticking to the wet tear trails on Megan's cheeks. She breathed with a shudder.

"I said, I-I s-said," she gasped, "that no one's ever cared or looked out for me."

"Why did you say that?"

"I was t-talking to that stupid spirit guy, and I let him get to me. He said that I never think of others before doing something. So, I start yelling at him about how I did fine looking out for myself," Megan said, sobbing even harder. "I didn't really mean all of it, and Uncle Solomon overheard me."

"Oh, Megan, I'm so sorry," he said, moving slightly closer. She shrugged away, totally choked up.

"I can't, I just can't," she managed to get out.

"You can't what," he asked, looking at her concernedly.

"I can't deal with this, you and your-your…_goodness_. It's just too much for me. I've never known someone could be like this. It's overwhelming," Megan said with difficulty.

"Alright, I can respect that," Ryo said sadly. Megan saw the emotion flooding through him.

"Stop it! Yell at me, tell me I'm horrible, anything! I can't stand this! How can you keep being so nice to me?" Ryo looked at her, a look of sad realization on his face.

"Hasn't anyone shown you kindness? I keep being kind to you because I care about you. I'm your friend, it's part of the job to support you and help you through these rough times. So if you expect me to blame you for snapping and saying something you regret, you're going to be disappointed, because I'd never do that," he said brushing the hair out of her face again. Megan sobbed and couldn't help it anymore. She held onto Ryo tightly, and found it was exactly what she needed. It was as if he had heard her subconscious contradicting what she had said.

She had said "Stop it!" She had meant _don't_ stop it. She had said "Yell at me." She had meant _don't_ yell at me. Somehow, Ryo had understood that and had been exactly what she had needed most, without her even knowing it. All her life, she had separated herself from others, figuring that they wouldn't care or would reject her. After all the foster care she'd been through, it was difficult for her to believe in others. She would never have believed a person like Ryo could have existed in a million years. It wasn't conceivable to her that a person could be so naturally kind and decent. Something had changed in her the day they met, but she wasn't quite sure how these new, confusing emotions would turn out.

Eventually, she wore out her tears. Ryo had waited calmly and patiently through the whole ordeal. It just seemed to make him all the more unbelievably perfect. When the crying jag was over, he took her hand and led her back to the Motos'. They found Mr. Moto waiting nervously in the living room with Yugi.

"You came back," Yugi said excitedly, noticing the pair walk in. He looked at their linked hands and beamed.

"I-I want to apologize, Uncle Solomon. I shouldn't have let my temper get the better of me, nor have said those horrible things," she said, nearly crying again. Ryo squeezed her hand gently in support, feeling how important this was to her.

"Meg, I know you have a lot of darkness in your past, so it seems like the world's cold and cruel," Mr. Moto said, using the old nickname for her, and Ryo wondered what the darkness was in her past to which Mr. Moto had referred. "But, I want you to know that you were never alone. I never would have let that happen," he assured her.

"Uncle Solomon, you have no idea how that makes me feel," Megan said tearing up. "I know I haven't been the best guest, but I promise to be better. I want to deserve your respect." Ryo watched as Megan let go of his hand and went to hug Mr. Moto. Yugi turned it into a group hug, and Ryo got a sense of family from them. He couldn't help smiling sadly. He decided to give the small family their privacy.

After a few moments, they filed into the kitchen where Ryo had waited. Megan sniffled a little before sitting down. They all exchanged smiles, clearly working to put this morning's incident behind them. It wasn't that they'd ever forget it, but they weren't going to hold it against each other.

"Feeling better," Ryo asked, looking critically at Megan. Her eyes were puffy and red, but she seemed happier than earlier.

"Yeah, I suppose," she agreed.

"No more running away," Ryo asked jokingly.

She smiled, "No, I'm not going to run away."

"Good. Sorry, but I should get going," he admitted sheepishly.

"Do you have to," Megan asked, sounding disappointed.

"Yes, my aunt's supposed to stop by to make sure I stay out of trouble."

"Oh, alright, I guess it's ok. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble or anything."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to you later," he assured her with a smile and he brushed her hair behind her ears. With one last look, he left the Motos' and returned home.

* * *

Megan paced around Yugi's room in annoyance. She had no idea what was going on with her. These past few days had been so confusing. Megan attempted to sort through the chaotic emotions running through her.

First there was Yugi. She didn't know the boy well, but he seemed alright. That is, except when he was possessed or whatever by the Spirit inside the Millennium Puzzle. She wasn't quite sure how that worked exactly. But she did know that she didn't like this Pharaoh. He annoyed her to the core. There was just something about him that made her want to lash out irrationally.

Then there were Yugi's friends. Megan was basically ambiguous towards them. They seemed nice enough, but she wasn't particularly inclined to be around them. On the other hand, she was interested in getting to know the better. They seemed like interesting people.

Mr. Moto was another matter. She was so ashamed and guilty about the way she had been acting lately. She felt like she kept disappointing the old man, and was afraid to lose the old man's respect. She considered him the closest thing to a family she had. She loved him as if he were her own father instead of an old foster parent.

Finally, there was Ryo. This person was probably the most difficult to figure out her feelings towards. Megan had had a few crushes before, but this wasn't anything like them. She wasn't acting like a spazz or totally giddy. But, she was noticeably happier when she was around him. She was also slightly nervous around him. She cared what he thought about her and what happened with him. She looked forward to finding out more about him; there were so many things she wanted to talk with him about. She was also ashamed that he had seen how she'd been behaving, especially seeing her so weak and vulnerable. Yet, somehow, she knew if push came to shove, Ryo would be the one Megan wanted to see her that way. She wanted him to be around when she wasn't her strongest. More than anything, she wanted him to come to accept her for all of her, even her faults, even her weaknesses. That was one of the more confusing parts, she'd never felt the need for anyone to accept her, let alone so completely. She couldn't figure out what it was exactly about Ryo that made the strange boy so interesting. She had never met anyone like him, and she was dying to know what made him that way. His aura seemed to be made of pure respect, kindness, morality, and goodness. She groaned in frustration and flopped backwards onto Yugi's bed and stretched the pillow across her face. Just as this happened, someone knocked on the door hesitantly.

"Megan, may I speak with you," the Pharaoh asked, cracking the door open. He seemed surprised to find Megan laying face up on the bed, with a pillow over her head. "If this is a bad time, I could return later."

"No, come in, we should just get this over with," Megan said, sitting up and letting the pillow slide off. She thought back to the conversation she'd had with Yugi and Mr. Moto earlier.

"_The Pharaoh was the one who called Bakura to go find you_," Yugi's voice echoed in her mind.

_But-why? Why would he do that_ she thought again, still as confused.

Yugi had smiled and said, "_Let's just say I didn't give him much of a choice._"

Now, Megan stared at this strange person claiming to be the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh trapped in a pyramid-shaped pendant. She hardly knew anything about him, and yet she could hardly stand being in the same room with him. _You promised_ she mentally scolded. _You promised Uncle Solomon you'd behave!_ She took a deep, steady breath and pushed the annoyance away.

"I-I wanted to apologize for how I acted towards you. My actions have been shameful and disrespectful. I'm sorry for making you feel unwelcome, sad, or angered in any way. I know better, but I let my emotions cloud my better judgment. I sincerely implore and pray that you can find it in your heart to forgive me," he said, honestly looking regretful.

Megan smiled a little. "You aren't the only one who needs to ask forgiveness. I'm sorry that I started all this. But it's like you said, I don't always think of others, or much at all, before I do something. Even this trip here was a whim."

"I can see where that comes from; you've spent most of your life surrounded by people who do the same. I can also understand your struggles and frustrations," the Pharaoh said, sitting down on the floor in front of her.

"What do you mean?"

"My past…it's no clearer than yours. All I know is I was a Pharaoh almost 3,000 years ago. I have no memories of anything from my life. There are no recollections of family or friends except for the ones I've made through my _aibou_."

"There are times when I wonder whether it'd be better if I didn't have any memories. Sometimes what you do remember is too painful," she said, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I know that if I ever get my memories back, I'd never want to give them up again. After losing them, I realize that they're really all you have. Whether they're good or bad, they help define you and shape your character. You most likely wouldn't be the same person you are today if you didn't remember the things you do. Memories are far too important to lose."

"I guess. After all, it's a memory I'm chasing now, isn't it," she laughed with a slight sadness.

"Yes, but it's a good memory. But more than that, you're chasing the little bit of the sense of family you have," the Pharaoh said, looking away, knowing he wasn't included in Megan's idea of family even though his other self had made his way into Megan's "family".

"I just can't help thinking that something's wrong with what happened to her. I know I'd go to the ends of the earth to find my sister.'

"Just as I would for my _aibou _and friends," the Spirit agreed, nodding.

"You and Yugi really do love each other," Megan asked rhetorically, seeing a glint in the Pharaoh's eyes similar to the one Yugi had when he spoke of the Pharaoh.

"Yes, at least, I like to believe we do. He's the most amazing person I know," he said fondly.

"It must be nice to care so much for someone," Megan sighed, letting go of her legs and stretching them out while looking at the ceiling.

"Haven't you been in love before," he asked, sounding surprised by her reaction.

"Hmm, no, I don't think so. I love my sister and Uncle Solomon, but I've never been _in_ love with anyone. Especially the way you love Yugi," she admitted candidly.

"Oh, forgive me. I just presumed since you and Bakura seem to have gotten so close so quickly. You've spent a lot of time with him. More time than you've spent here with Grandpa," the Pharaoh said awkwardly.

Megan blushed and protested, "No, no! It's not like that! We're only friends!"

"I'm sorry, that's just how things appeared to me."

"Oh, well, it's fine. I guess it does seem that way. But, wait, is that why you were so mean to him last night?"

The Spirit looked embarrassed, "Well, actually, I was trying to protect you in a way. It's not that I distrust or dislike Bakura or you, but spending so much time alone with someone like that is highly suspicious. In my world, what you did would be considered a great dishonor to yourself and your family. I just didn't want either of you to do something that you would regret. I know that Yugi would be greatly troubled if something happened to you two. So, I tried to stop something painful for many people, hopefully, before it happened."

"So, the call to Bakura?"

"I was feeling guilty, and I knew Yugi would be upset if I let anything happen to you. I also wanted to make up for my horrible behavior towards Bakura. I knew it'd mean a lot to him if he could help you."

"Well, aren't you self-confident," she grumbled.

"I _am_ Pharaoh, it goes with the title," he joked.

"You would think 3,000 years would be enough to get over yourself," she teased back.

"I was asleep for the majority of them," he reminded her. "I'm technically almost your age."

"Alright, granted, but seventeen years is still a long time, especially when you factor in the difference in life expectancy."

"Well, you've had eighteen years to mature and you've proven that that length of time is insufficient."

"Very funny," she said, aiming a kick at his head and missing.

"You'll have to do better than that," he called, racing out of the room.

"No fair! You cheated! Get back here," she challenged, rushing after him.

"You can't tell me what to do," the Pharaoh said, and they chased each other across the game shop. They may have found a common ground and parallels between them, but they still fought. Mr. Moto shook his head at the teenagers. They may have been fighting, but it had a less hostile, more playful edge. It seemed like they were on their way to tolerating each other, maybe even becoming friends in the future.


	7. Chapter 6: Unknown Dreams

Chapter 6: Unknown Dreams

* * *

The next morning, Ryo decided to go visit the Motos. He figured that they had had enough space to work out what ever had happened. He walked into the shop, unsure of what to expect. What he found was an empty shop. A split second after Ryo entered the shop; a loud crash came from the kitchen.

"Get back here," Megan demanded angrily.

"No, I don't feel like it," the Pharaoh said bursting through the door and running around the shop.

Megan soon followed and chased the Spirit around yelling, "That's _my_ tea, you jerk face!"

Ryo watched as Megan and the Pharaoh ran all around the house. He was confused by the playfulness of this scene. Sure enough, when the Pharaoh passed by, Ryo noticed he was carrying a mug delicately. Megan followed soon after and then Mr. Moto, Joey, Tristan, and Téa filed in. They stood with Ryo and watched Megan and the Pharaoh run back and forth.

"They're at it again," Tristan asked.

"Looks like it," Téa said.

"You kids and your energy in the morning," Mr. Moto sighed, shaking his head.

"Give it a sec, it looks like it's gonna end soon," Joey said, and sure enough, Megan tackled the Pharaoh spectacularly. The mug went flying, but Joey caught it before it could spill. Megan stomped over, grabbed the mug, and stomped back into the kitchen before anyone else moved.

Tristan looked towards the kitchen in confusion, "What was that about?"

"I don't know. Hey, Bakura, you wanna go find out what's up with her," Joey asked.

"Not right now," Ryo said. "I'll wait until she's feeling more sociable." The others laughed and teased him for being afraid of one small girl, especially given their close relationship.

After a few minutes, Megan reappeared in the living room where the others had waited. The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was still sulking over being tackled. He really was pretty childish if you paid enough attention. He may come off as serious and mature, but Ryo suspected it was only because people expected that of a king. Deep down, he was a regular person. Perhaps he was a bit more spoiled than others, but he had been a king. It was only natural.

Ryo watched the Spirit's pout turn into a scowl as he watched Megan walk over to Mr. Moto and smile. Megan must have felt the Spirit's gaze because she turned around and stuck her tongue out at the Pharaoh immaturely. Ryo chuckled and smiled. Megan glanced his way and smiled at him. Ryo noticed a slight spark in her purple eyes for the tiniest moment when she first saw him. Something about it paired with her smile made Ryo's heart beat a bit faster. His reaction to Megan's smile baffled him. He felt a slight panic as he saw her smile fall and her head bow sadly.

"Are you alright there, Megan?" he asked kindly.

She blinked her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Yeah, just perfect," she muttered. Ryo looked at her carefully, looking for some sign to support his hunch of her dishonesty. He didn't find anything, so he decided to let it drop. He figured she would say if something was bothering her when she wanted to.

"Well, I was wondering if you all would like to accompany me to the arcade. I heard that they got this new game that's supposed to be really fun," he offered cheerfully.

"That sounds like fun," Yugi chimed in, equally as cheerful. Ryo was used to the almost imperceptible change when the two Yugis switched, but Megan still wasn't.

"That's it, I'm going back to bed," she grumbled before turning to head towards the stairs.

"Are you sure? Domino Arcade is really awesome! They have all sorts of games," Yugi babbled excitedly. Yugi had inherited his love of all games from his grandfather. He was always willing to try any type of game that he encountered.

"I _hate_ games," she growled before she stalked off, muttering about crazy game-obsessed people. Megan's rant was in English, so Ryo was the only one who really understood it. He was disappointed. Ryo had hoped that since she had seemed so interested in the role-playing table game collection in his room that she might like games. He had also been hoping to spend some time with Megan and his other friends. Their friends always seemed to make a big deal about the two of them spending time alone together, so he figured it would make things easier if they all spent time together as a group of friends. Ryo frowned nervously, wondering whether to go check on Megan or not.

"You kids go ahead and have fun. I'll go check on Meg," Mr. Moto said with a concerned frown.

"I can't just leave you Grandpa," Yugi protested, sounding guilty.

"I'll be fine, Yugi, you go on now," Mr. Moto insisted.

"You guys want to go or not," Tristan called exasperatedly from the door where he was waiting with Joey and Téa. Yugi and Ryo both looked at the stairs one last time before heading towards the arcade.

Solomon Moto sighed in relief when he heard the teens leave before he went into Yugi's room to check on Megan. He knew that Megan hated others to worry about her and he had a feeling she was sick again. The old man was slightly confused why Megan didn't want anyone to know about her illness. He understood how she could be scared of how'd they react and ashamed of how she contracted it. But, he felt it was too dangerous for her to keep people ignorant of this. He counted himself lucky that she had gotten the courage to tell him though. At least one person could look out for her if it became serious. He shook his head sadly and opened the door. Megan lay sprawled across the small bed, unconscious, but not asleep. Her breathing was uneven, and Mr. Moto was concerned. He remembered that she had once suffered from asthma as a young child. He approached the sleeping figure, and was slightly appeased when her breathing continued steadily. It was shallow, but it wasn't the rapid, wheezy asthmatic breathing he'd feared. He felt the muscles in her neck, and was satisfied they weren't tightened in retraction. Mr. Moto did notice that her neck seemed warmer than usual.

He brushed her hair out of her face and was hurt to see the slightly pained expression on her flushed face. He felt her forehead, and frowned when he confirmed that she had a fever. Mr. Moto remembered recurrent fevers were symptomatic of the disease Megan had been struggling with for years. Guilt rolled through the man strongly. He couldn't help wishing that he had known sooner, but even if he had known there was nothing he could do. He sighed and rubbed her hairline comfortingly. He was pleased when her face relaxed, her eyes closed, and her breathing deepened. After a minute, her breathing became even, deep, and steady as she fell asleep with a sigh.

His relief was temporary, though. Soon after she fell asleep, the nightmares started. It began with slight stirring. When she began to full out toss and turn, sometimes flailing from side to side, the old man knew this wasn't going to be easy. He tried to soothe her by placing a cool, damp cloth on her forehead and rubbing her back. His failure was revealed when she began talking in her sleep. He'd been fighting tears since he entered the room, but his control snapped when he heard the first words.

"I'm so sorry, _oji-san_. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen! I really didn't," she said, and Mr. Moto recognized her words from a conversation they'd had shortly after Megan had received her diagnosis. It was the conversation where she had revealed the horrors of her past that had left the old man angered and saddened at once. He smoothed her hair and cried, just as he had when they had actually had the conversation.

"Oh, Meg, I wish I could undo what they did to you," he whispered.

Megan sighed, "Not _oji-san_."

"I know I'm not really your uncle," he said sadly, adjusting the washcloth before resuming smoothing her hair soothingly.

"_Otou-san_," she whispered sadly. "Where's _outo-san_ and _okaa-san_?"

"I wish I knew, Meg," he whispered, "but we don't even know who your dad and mom are." Megan whimpered as her unknown dreams progressed. She was quiet for a few minutes, but then she began pleading someone to stop. Solomon Moto would have given almost anything to not have to hear the screaming from her nightmares that followed. She'd had bad ones as a child, but they were never this bad. Mr. Moto repeated all the nonsense words people say to comfort others, hoping them to be true. After what seemed an eternity, the screaming stopped. Her rest was far from peaceful, but it seemed the worse was over.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Megan stirred. Mr. Moto watched anxiously as the door opened and shut quietly.

"How is she?" Ryo asked softly.

"She has a fever and has been having some nightmares it seems. The fever hasn't broken, but it's not very high. The worst of the nightmares seem to be over," the old man said, the exhaustion apparent in his voice. He didn't even know how long he had been sitting here.

"Grandpa, you sound dead on your feet," Yugi said, sounding concerned.

"I'm all right, Yugi, I'm only worried about Megan," Mr. Moto sighed.

"Yugi's right, Mr. Moto, you've probably been up here since we left four hours ago. You should go rest. I'll take care of her for a while," Ryo offered. Mr. Moto opened his mouth to protest, but Megan stirred and woke up with a gentle whine.

"What are you guys doing here," she asked in drowsy confusion.

"You're sick. Mr. Moto's been watching you, but now I will," Ryo said slightly slower than usual, trying to help her understand despite that she just woke up.

"No you won't because I'm not sick! I don't get sick," she growled in an even worse temper than usual, proving Mr. Moto's concerns about her reaction to being sick right.

"Megan, you really are sick, Grandpa said so," Yugi said.

"I am not," she said, trying to stand to emphasize her point, but she had no balance to speak of due to the fever. Ryo managed to catch her before she could hurt herself. He tried not to laugh at the absurdity of the moment. She was light enough for Yugi and Ryo to help her lie down again.

"Believe us now," Ryo asked, teasing gently.

"I guess if I have to," she agreed reluctantly.

"Do you need anything?"

"Water," she said softly.

"I'll go get you a glass," Ryo said, standing up.

"Bakura," she protested, grabbing his sleeve.

"What?"

"Don't go…please? Bakura, please," she whispered.

"It's alright, I won't go. Yugi, could you get the water?"

"Sure," he agreed, blushing slightly, glad for an excuse to leave the room. When he came back, he tried not to laugh.

"But the ponies can't make it to the meadow," she protested.

"What do you mean? They're already there," Mr. Moto insisted as if he were playing a story making game with a child again.

"She's delirious with the fever," Ryo whispered, having moved near Yugi's desk. Megan began mumbling something incoherent. Yugi frowned and handed the water to Ryo who nodded and went to Megan's side. He helped her sit up slightly and drink the water slowly. It seemed to help since she closed her eyes and sighed. Mr. Moto finally stood up and Ryo took the seat with a grim smile. The old man was anxious about leaving Megan's side. What if she started having nightmares again and revealed her secret? Mr. Moto knew she'd never forgive any of them if someone found out what had happened. He watched Ryo stroke her hair absent-mindedly. Megan sighed in contentment and snuggled closer. She used Ryo's knees as her new pillow.

"Ryo," she breathed when a shocked Ryo's fingers reached the hairline by her left ear.

"W-what," he stuttered, almost completely dumbstruck. Ryo inferred that since she had been Mr. Moto's foster child, she would have been a native Japanese girl. She had never referred to him without a polite article. The most shocking part was her use of Ryo's given name. Not even Yugi used Ryo's given name despite being friends since Ryo had transferred schools. If Megan was indeed born and raised in Japan, she would have known that rule early on. Her fluency in Japanese also showed her knowledgeable enough not to refer to him like that. The use of the first name without an article was so intimate.

Mr. Moto smiled and teased, "Let's leave these two alone, Yugi. Who knows what mushy things those two will start saying." He was satisfied now that it was apparent Ryo helped Megan sleep peacefully.

"B-b-but, it's not like that," Ryo sputtered indignantly. Megan moaned softly and nuzzled Ryo's hand as he resumed stroking her hairline.

"Ryo," she repeated softer and less clearly as she drifted into a deeper sleep. Ryo looked at the girl asleep in his lap in complete confusion, barely noticing the warmth spreading through him from hearing her say his name.

Yugi and his grandfather left the room positively beaming.

"I hope it works out for them," Mr. Moto chuckled.

"They seem good for each other," Yugi agreed happily.

Meanwhile, Ryo remained in Yugi's room, trying to break Megan's fever and get her to sleep peacefully as he sorted through his chaotic thoughts. The fever spiked while she tossed and turned, so Ryo got some ice to wrap in the cloth on her forehead. He played with the hair that had fallen in her face while he had fetched the ice. He had to admit, this actually wasn't bad. But how did he feel about her? He had grown to look forward to seeing her in the short time they had known each other. He certainly knew he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible in the future. He wanted to find out what made her laugh so he could hear it more often and see her smile. He also wanted to know what made her sad to keep her from crying again. He accepted that she didn't have a past she was fond of, but wanted to help her towards a brighter future. But what did it mean? Could it be possible that he wanted to be with her? He absently brushed his thumb against her forehead. Megan sighed and smiled with her lips slightly open. He noticed a speck at the corner of her mouth and brushed it away. He then ran his thumb across her lower lip. It was amazingly soft. He was pleasantly shocked to breath catch in her throat then released in a small moan when his skin left hers.

"Ryo," she breathed for a third time, this time with a hint of desire. Ryo smiled and went back to playing with her long, soft brown hair. He grunted softly and tried to adjust his sleeping feet without disturbing the sleeping girl. His attempt failed and Megan woke slowly. She looked at him with a smile.

"How are you feeling," he asked in a soft voice he didn't recognize.

"Mmm, kind of out of it," she mumbled, moving her head off of Ryo's knees.

"Then, go back to sleep," he crooned.

"Don't wanna," Megan protested, but resting her head in his lap again. Ryo could almost hear how fast his heart was beating. He knew at that moment there was no denying there was more than friendly affection in his feelings towards her.

"You'll feel better if you do. You'll wake up and be better, so rest now," Ryo said softer, hoping it would ease her to sleep.

"Trust," she mumbled, nearly asleep.

"Sleep."

"Bakura," she breathed and rolled onto her side to face him. Ryo watched her sleep, transfixed by the rise and fall of her shoulder with her breathing and the fluttering of her eyelids during her REM sleep. He smiled when he felt her forehead and found it cool. Having broken the fever, he placed the washcloth on the small table beside Yugi's bed. Ryo brushed a lock of Megan's hair behind her ear, and Megan's lips tugged into another small smile.

So now Ryo knew that he was interested in Megan, but to what extent? Ryo let his imagination wander off. He was only slightly shocked to find himself daydreaming about being with Megan. He imagined taking her to one of his old hangouts from when he had lived in Tokyo. They were walking along, laughing when Megan grabbed his arms and pulled him closer. Ryo could picture wrapping his arms around her waist, laughter stopped. Then, he would lean in slowly, and gently kiss her. It was such a clear picture that Ryo could hardly believe his doubt before. Now the answers to his questions seemed natural.

Of course he liked her. Although she had a temper, he could see that she was smart, insightful, dedicated, and caring. Hadn't she travelled halfway across the world and spent hours researching for the slightest hint about her sister? He had known her only a short time, but Megan was so blunt, he was certain his assessment of her was correct. And also despite the short time they had known each other; he could hardly have helped falling for her. Everything they'd gone through had been an intense experience for him.

He also had realized that he didn't just want friendship with Megan. Ryo wanted not only to be her best friend, but to be even more. He would be her friend and partner. The person she could always turn to and be met with affection, if not always understanding, when everyone else in the world seemed cold and alienated. He wanted to be the one to shower her with hugs, kisses, and affection. There was only one problem. Ryo wasn't sure how she felt about him. She had never asked him for anything or shown him any preference. Sure, they had held hands and hugged a few times, but friends could do that, too. He wanted to believe it was a sign of her affection, but it wasn't enough. Especially since today's events couldn't really count. Megan was most likely so out of it, she didn't realize what she was doing. He sighed, wishing he knew what she felt. Ryo guessed she might tell him if she was asked. But he wasn't sure if he was brave enough yet to ask. He played with her hair, wonderingwhat his next move should be.

There was a soft knock at the door, which had been left cracked open. Yugi peaked his head into the room. It looked especially comical with Yugi's large spiked black hair and blonde fringe. Ryo couldn't help laughing. Yugi really could act just like a kid at times. Yugi smiled back and walked into the room.

"It's getting late, Bakura. Grandpa said you could stay over if you want, but I'm guessing you have to get home," the small boy said sheepishly. Ryo could tell he felt guilty and rude for subtly trying to get Bakura to go home.

"Thank you for offering, but I couldn't possibly impose on you and your grandfather like that," Ryo said, always polite.

Yugi's eyes turned to Megan. "How's she doing?"

"She seems better. As far as I can tell, the fever broke and the nightmares stopped. She should be perfectly fine when she wakes up," Ryo said, shifting Megan off of his lap. She sighed and turned onto her other side. Ryo rubbed her back briefly before standing up, trying to send some good energy to keep her sleep peaceful.

"Thanks for your help, Bakura," Yugi said with a smile and took Ryo's place at nursing Megan.

"Let me know if anything happens."

"Sure, now go get some sleep, you sound tired." Ryo smiled bashfully as he headed towards the door. Yugi was right on target. When he reached the door, he turned around and saw Yugi resting his head on Megan's arm. He shook his head in amusement. He left the room quietly and began walking home. Ryo had to ask himself, _is there any hope for us?_


	8. Chapter 7: The Puzzle Has Its Own Ideas

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Dragonheart65 for all of her support and awesomeness through my crazy author spazzing. To make up for it, I put in a little cute Puzzleshipping moment.

Also _these words_ are Japanese and _**these words**_ are ancient Egyptian.

Chapter 7: The Puzzle has Its Own Ideas

* * *

Megan woke slowly the next morning. She was surprised to see Yugi and Ryo sitting at Yugi's desk, bent over a piece of paper. They were whispering excitedly, and Yugi gesticulated to get a point across. Ryo chuckled and seemed to agree. Megan blinked in confusion.

"Why are you guys in here?"

"Hmm? Oh you're awake, now," Yugi exclaimed happily and went over to hug her tightly with a bright smile.

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my question," she grumbled.

"You were sick yesterday, so we wanted to keep an eye on you, just in case," Ryo explained with a small smile. Megan's stomach dropped in fear.

"I find that highly unlikely," she snapped, frowning threateningly.

"It was just a fever," Yugi said.

"Did I…say anything…odd?"

Yugi shook his head, "Not really; just something about ponies and a meadow."

"Oh, I did have a dream about my early boarding school days," she accepted pensively.

"What _were_ you doing with ponies," Yugi asked.

"I was taking equestrian lessons, and we were trying to find a spot to rest," Megan explained absent-mindedly.

"You're an equestrian," Ryo asked. Somehow he couldn't picture her liking horse-back riding.

"Sure, haven't ridden in years, though," she said closing her eyes with a sigh.

"That explains it," Ryo said.

"Explains what," Megan asked, turning her head in Ryo's direction and looking at him with bleary eyes.

"You don't seem like that type of girl," Ryo said as he sat down on the side of the bed.

"A feminine girl," she challenged eyebrows raised, clearly warning that the answer better be the right one.

"No, you're very feminine. You just don't seem like the type who likes something as rough and dirty as horse-back riding."

"I loved it, actually, it was the best part of my day," she mumbled as Ryo played with her hairline.

"Really? Why's that," Yugi asked.

"Mmm, it was nice to be around something that didn't judge you or make snide comments. It made me feel peaceful and in control," she sighed, nuzzling Ryo's hand as he continued smoothing her hairline.

"Still tired, Megan," Yugi asked.

"Somehow," she admitted.

"Then get some sleep. It's your body's way of telling you it needs more energy to get you better," Yugi said ruffling her hair with a kind smile and Megan found herself falling asleep.

* * *

Megan entered one of the strangest dreams she could remember ever having. She found herself in a dark hall with two doors. One was slightly open. Megan peaked into the room. It was childish, full of bright colors and toys. But somehow, a peaceful, happy aura came from the room. Megan sat in the room, relishing the feelings she was experiencing.

"_Aibou_, are you here," the familiar voice of Pharaoh's spirit called. Megan frowned when he walked into the room. "Megan? How did you get in here?"

"I don't know. I just walked in," she shrugged.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No, why? Am I not allowed in here," she asked sarcastically.

"Megan, this is the inside of the Millennium Puzzle. This is Yugi's Soul Room, the spiritual representation of Yugi's mind. As far as I know, there's no way that you should have been able to get in here without a Millennium Item."

"I'm in Yugi's mind," she asked, looking around the room. "But how is that possible?"

"It's part of the magic of the puzzle. My Spirit and my host's spirit have rooms for our souls to rest. It's what lets us switch places being in control of the host body," the Spirit explained sitting down next to Megan.

"So this room represents Yugi?"

"Yes, it is the manifestation of his mind and soul," the Pharaoh nodded.

"That makes sense. It seems to match his personality. This room is just bursting with childishness and happiness," she said fondly.

"Yes, Yugi is like this. He has one of the most beautiful souls I've seen. It's so pure and kind," the Spirit said lovingly.

"I've never heard two people who are so obviously in love without even really needing to say it," she sighed, slightly envious.

"We express our mutual feelings often, just not in front of others," he admitted, blushing in a way that made Megan giggle. His ridiculous severity was a comic juxtaposition to the room and subject.

'"Mutual feelings.' You two are something else," she said shaking her head.

"Do you mind if we go to my Soul Room? I don't think Yugi would mind us being in here, but I do try to respect my _aibou_'s privacy as much as possible, considering we cohabitate his body," the Pharaoh said, standing up. Megan nodded her agreement and the left Yugi's Soul Room. This time, Megan got a look at the second door in the hall. This one had an eye in its center that resembled the eye on the Puzzle the Spirit and Yugi wore. Megan also noticed that there wasn't a handle on the door. Just as she was about to ask how they were supposed to enter the room, the door swung open. The Pharaoh gestured that she should enter first, and she accepted his courtesy.

The Pharaoh's Soul Room was extremely different from Yugi's. At first, the room was dark, but once the Pharaoh entered, it brightened slightly. The room was full of more doors and stair cases that went in every direction. It was a maze. There was an almost overwhelming feeling of confusion and mystery emanating from every corner. She turned to the Pharaoh.

"As I told you the other day, you aren't the only one with mysteries and puzzles. This room is the manifestation of my inner turmoil and search for my lost memories."

"Did you walk out of a dictionary or something," she grumbled.

"No, it's just an old habit of being Pharaoh," he mused.

"So Ancient Egyptian Pharaohs spoke perfect, overly-formal Japanese now?"

The spirit chuckled. "No, but we were trained to have the highest form of speech."

"And so your annoying habit translated into another language?"

"Apparently," he said with a smirk. Megan rolled her eyes in annoyance when a new voice joined them.

"_Aibou_, are you here," Yugi called.

"Yes, I am," the spirit responded. Megan raised her eyebrows in question that the spirit didn't mention that she was visiting. The spirit just put a finger to his mouth and winked. Megan shrugged and decided to play along with whatever game the spirit had for her almost nephew.

"Well, Megan fell asleep again, but if you want to talk to her when she wakes up, that's fine by me," Yugi said as he walked into the room.

"Thank you, Yugi, but that's unnecessary. You see, Megan decided to join us," the spirit said.

"What do you mean? Megan can't possibly be here," Yugi asked in confusion as he came into view. He stopped dead when he saw that Megan was in fact in the spirit's Soul Room.

"Surprise," she said awkwardly as Yugi blinked in confusion.

"But how did you," Yugi stuttered.

"We were actually hoping you might be able to answer that, _aibou_," the spirit said, sounding full of unspoken accusations.

"Did I do something wrong," Yugi asked with a heartbreakingly upset expression of concern. The Spirit's reserve didn't falter. He frowned at Yugi like a parent scolding a child.

"Tell me what happened before you joined us," the Spirit said authoritatively.

"Well, I was talking with Bakura when Megan woke up. We talked to her for a little bit but then she fell asleep. Bakura left and I fell asleep, too," he admitted.

"Was there anything odd going on when Megan or you fell asleep," the Pharaoh asked.

"Not really, Megan fell asleep when I was ruffling her hair and I fell asleep in the chair at the desk," he said with a shrug.

"Perhaps it was the physical contact? We never fell asleep or had someone fall asleep touching us," the Spirit said, considering this theory.

"Sounds like another mystery we'll have to uncover," Yugi sighed. The boys exchanged a look of such hopeless and resentment. Megan didn't understand a lot of what was going on with them, but she felt strangely indignant that they had such hardships. It just didn't seem fair.

Melancholy didn't suit Yugi, and his expression soon changed to a small smile. "I'm sorry I was careless," he said.

"You did not know any better. I could never truly be angry with you. You're too precious to me. You're my life now, the morning and evening star of my heart," the spirit smiled back at Yugi and everything else ceased to exist to them for a short moment. The depth of their devotion was clear and a bit saddening to Megan. At the same time, it made her feel like an intruder to witness such a private moment. They were quickly drawn back into reality, and Yugi blushed and smiled sheepishly at Megan. The Pharaoh reacted with a bit more grace. The only give-away on his calm face was a light blush.

"So, how am I supposed to leave? Obviously, I can't be stuck here forever," Megan asked. She certainly was not thrilled at the prospect of sharing a body with Yugi and the Spirit.

Yugi turned to the Spirit expectantly. Despite his limited memories, he was the authority on the Millennium Puzzle's magic.

"My theory is that the Puzzle brought you here for a reason and that you will return to your own body once we finish here and you wake up," the spirit said confidently.

"Alright, then, let's get whatever I have to do done so I can leave," she sighed.

The Spirit chuckled, "Make yourself comfortable, I have a feeling the Puzzle wants us to do something that will take a while."

Megan grumbled mutinously against the ancient artifact and plopped down on the floor. She closed her eyes and sighed to get her temper under control. It wasn't their fault the stupid puzzle took her hostage. She cleared her mind and focused on her body's rhythm as her therapist had taught her. The steady beat of her heart gave her anchor to control. When she opened her eyes, she had an odd feeling of déjà-vu despite that she had no idea where she was.

Her pulse quickened as she looked around. She was standing outside. It was incredibly bright, but the sun didn't bother her eyes. In the distance, she could see the sun setting in the desert. Panic surged through her again. She decided to look around right where she was standing to see if that would help. She saw that she was in some form of courtyard. Everything seemed to be made of the same medium brown colored stone. The main building was a short distance away and it was extremely intimidating and grand. It gave an aura of extreme age. In the last hope for a sense of familiarity, she looked down at herself. Her skin was tanned darker than she ever had been before. She noticed a bracelet on one arm and an arm band on the other. She also had a gold pendant of an odd cross with a loop at the top she somehow knew was called an _**ankh**_. She grabbed the loose, light-weight robe that hung around her. She was presently surprised to find the white material was linen. It was comfortable and complimented her tan in an unexpected way. She also felt her hair was a bit thicker and fell to the small of her back. Parts of it were braided tightly in small braids. Her hair was also darker; black as opposed to her usual chocolate brown. Megan bit her lip, trying to figure out what had happened. Her musings were cut short by a man in a knee-length kilt entering the courtyard.

"_**Hemet-Neter**_, his Majesty has been expecting you," the newcomer said, bowing respectfully.

"I would certainly hope so," Megan said. She found her lips moving and sound coming out, but the way she said it was so unlike her. The harsh, fierce edge in her voice had never been present even in her worst tempers. It scared her to hear her voice speaking this way.

When they walked inside, the splendor of the place took Megan's breath away. The man tried to hide his laughter. Megan hoped she didn't have the wrong reaction to what appeared to be a palace of sorts.

"First time at the palace," he asked kindly.

"Of course, fool! We do not make a habit of venturing out, now do we," the new Megan's voice said, sending chills up her spine. There was something wrong about it. They passed through a room that contained a small pool. The water was surprisingly clear. Megan got a little closer, eager to see her reflection. She was surprised to see that although much about her face had remained the same, it had an exotic, wild edge. Most shocking of all was her eyes; they were the same amethyst color she adored, but they were harsher and fiercer. The whole effect gave her a cruel, deathly wild aura that scared the senses out of her. As she stared at her reflection, it began to move by itself. It smiled cruelly then laughed. The laughter was silent, but there was no doubt how maniacal it was. Suddenly, the image came closer and Megan screamed.

The scream carried on into the real world. Megan woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. When she realized she wasn't in the terrifying dream anymore, she stopped screaming and panted in exhaustion. As soon as she tried to catch her breath, she felt a tugging in her mind. Suddenly, Megan felt as if she were flying out of her body. She landed in the Pharaoh's soul room. She sat on the floor, gasping for breath. After one last shuddering gasp, she was calm again.

"What just happened," she panted.

"The Puzzle has many powers. What did you see," the Pharaoh demanded hungry for answers.

"I was court yard near a desert. I was me, but not me. I was dressed in this weird robe and I had an _**ankh**_ necklace. I was also really tan and my hair was darker. I spoke so cruelly to this guy who led me through some palace. I said something about not going out much and visiting the palace for the first time. Then we passed by some water, and I saw my reflection. I looked…almost…evil," Megan explained.

"Did this man say anything," the Pharaoh pressed.

"He said 'his Majesty' was expecting me and called me '_**Hemet-Neter**_'," she said the last two words hesitantly, trying to find the right sounds for them.

The Pharaoh looked shocked at this. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, why," Megan asked cautiously.

"_**Hemet-Neter**_," he said pronouncing the word flawlessly, "is an ancient Egyptian title. It's what you would call a priestess it means-"

"_Wife of God_, it comes from _**Hem-Neter**_, _Servant of God_, or _**It**__-__**Neter**_, which is _Father of God_," Yugi chimed in and the spirit nodded approvingly.

"I was a priestess," Megan asked dumb-founded.

"An ancient Egyptian one, yes. It's actually quite an honor. The _**Hemet-Neter**_ is responsible for the daily rituals and care of the Great Seat of a god's statue. They also dealt with ritual items the priests presented to the statues. They were extremely important to ancient Egyptian religion and society," the spirit explained.

"That's crazy," she whispered in disbelief.

"And speaking with a Pharaoh thousands of years old isn't? You have no knowledge of your family; it is extremely possible that you might either be related to this priestess you dreamed you were, or you could be a reincarnation of her _**ba**_, or spirit," The pharaoh mused.

"But what if I don't want to be? She's evil! How else did the reflection act like that," she protested.

"It acted oddly? Tell me everything," the Pharaoh ordered with serious attentiveness. He listened calmly as Megan described the laughing reflection. "This is indeed curious," he said when she finished.

"But aren't priests magicians," Yugi asked.

"Some are but that wouldn't explain why something like that would happen. Even if this priestess were magic, Megan most likely wouldn't be able to activate it," the spirit explained.

"Then what am I supposed to do," Megan complained.

"Go to sleep," the Pharaoh said easily.

"But," Megan protested uselessly. She could already feel herself slipping into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 8: Awkward Doesn't Even Cover It

Chapter 8: Awkward Doesn't Even Cover it

* * *

The Spirit of the Millennium Ring was not pleased. This woman was proving more bothersome than he'd anticipated. It had taken a significant amount of magic to influence his host today. He had been shocked at the strength it took to influence his host to leave the girl.

The Spirit growled in annoyance as he paced his host's library. He had forced his host to leave the girl and come here. He had hoped that the distance from the girl and the bad memories of the room would help. As soon as the host started leaving the girl, the Spirit of the Ring felt his power grow. Once he was away from the girl, the Spirit was able to take control. Something about the girl seemed to strengthen his host's resistance.

Not only that, but now he had to put up with his host's obsession with her. Last night, his host had ridiculously wasted their time looking after the girl while she slept. The Spirit had been bored and then annoyed with his host's persistent attitude about spending time with her, but now even his thoughts were consumed with her. His toleration had been retracted when his host had spent all those hours sorting out the nature of his ridiculous obsession with the girl. The Spirit scoffed as he recalled the conclusion his host had made. _Attraction like that is pointless _he thought coldly. Bakura refused to accept that what Ryo felt was more than a small attraction or an infatuation; it wasn't love, but the boy liked her very much.

No, whatever his host felt towards the girl was dangerous, he acknowledged after a moment. It was too much of a distraction to the host. She was interfering with the Spirit's plans. This definitely was not going to lead to anything good.

He scoffed again in annoyance. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the modern papyrus his host called paper. It took a minute for the Spirit of the Thief to decipher what it said. Although he shared his host's knowledge, he still disliked trying to read the strange symbols that his host believed was words. The Thief King didn't understand why people had let go of the old ways. It was bad enough he had to try to speak his host's ridiculous languages, but trying to keep up with all the modernizations annoyed the spirit.

When he was finally able to figure out what the strange writing meant, he was intrigued. Apparently some building dedicated to educating people had a new exhibit. This exhibit was supposed to be filled with marvels from the Thief's home land and time of ancient Egypt. He checked the date it was supposed to open and found it opened in a week. The Spirit was annoyed. Ten days was a long time to wait. But then he remembered these fools went on a different time system. He only had to wait seven days from now.

The Spirit smiled. This exhibit was certainly worth taking a look into. However, in the meantime, he had other things to do.

* * *

Megan woke up the next day curled up in a ball. She looked around the room. Mr. Moto was sitting by the bed in Yugi's chair and he looked concerned.

"Meg, are you alright," he asked placing an arm on her shoulder.

"I-I don't know," she admitted. She felt like a child as she lay curled up. She felt insecure and unprotected somehow. The concern she felt emanating from the old man grew.

"You're temperature's normal," the old man said, feeling her forehead.

"Uncle Solomon," Megan whimpered, cringing at the old man's caring, but cold touch, "stop worrying about me. It's embarrassing."

Mr. Moto frowned. "I'll stop worrying when I die."

"No, you'll just come back to worry some more," she sighed, trying to will herself out of curling up like a ball further.

"That's true," the old man chuckled. Megan was cautious when Mr. Moto put on an innocent expression. "But, can you blame me? It's not like your health-"

"My _health_," she hissed dangerously, looking around to make sure no one else was around to overhear, "is fine. There's really no need for you to stress yourself about it."

"Megan, you can't keep denying your condition like this. Unless you're willing to take care of it, it's only going to get worse faster," he urged anxiously.

"_Ji-chan_, I take my medicine, I'm practically obsessive about keeping germs away, and I visit my doctor regularly. What else can I do," she asked, betraying how hopeless she really felt. Despite all the care she took, the doctors she saw, and the medicine she had, nothing seemed to help. Her health still spiraled down at an alarming rate.

"Fight it, Megan. Conviction is an amazing recovery tool," Mr. Moto said stubbornly.

Megan squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears from spilling. "I am, _ji-chan_, I am. You're the reason I've been fighting so hard. If it wasn't to you," she shuddered as the sobs broke out, "I would've given up a long time ago. I may not have even fought at all."

"Megan, you have no idea how important you are to me," the old man said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I think we need to talk about something else," she sniffed, wiping away the moisture under her eyes. "We're being absolutely ridiculous."

"Well actually, I promised Yugi I'd let him talk to you when you woke up," he admitted sheepishly.

"Alright, then go get him, you silly old man," Megan teased affectionately. Mr. Moto chuckled and ruffled her hair before leaving.

* * *

Yugi came into the room with the cheerful smile those who knew him expected. There was an almost annoying energy in his step. His aura was childish, innocent, and perpetually happy. Megan was always torn between wanting to hug her almost nephew tightly or whap him upside the head and tell him to get some sense. Megan settled for observing the boy as he went to sit at the edge of the bed.

The boy's hair was obviously dyed. The tips were a bright red and he had six spiky streaks of blonde hair. The rest of his hair was black, which was probably his natural hair color. Except for the six blonde spikes in a type of fringe, his hair was spiked back in different directions. Megan guessed that he used henna on the tips of his hair and bleach on the fringe. She also noticed that he was wearing a black tank top and dark pants with a collar and his Millennium Puzzle. It seemed rather punkish for such a childish boy.

"Give me a minute," Megan asked, stretching and walking around the room. Unfortunately, her body was stiff from staying in bed for so long. With a groan, she got out of the bed and walked around the room.

There weren't many decorations. The slanted ceiling gave way to a large window near the bed. On the other side of the window, a desk with books stacked neatly in a row and a few books and papers strewn across the work area rested comfortably. She walked across the room a few times to get her muscles working.

Once she felt she had exercised enough, she sat down at the desk. Megan looked at the younger boy sitting across from her. They were so different from each other and barely knew one another. But, Megan couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him and the Spirit of the Puzzle too well.

"Well, Megan, this is a bit awkward for me to say," Yugi said, blushing with a sheepish smile, "especially since you weren't too keen when the Pharaoh wanted to talk about it."

"What is it, _oi_," Megan asked, hoping that calling Yugi nephew would encourage him to ask his question. However, she was still apprehensive about what Yugi wanted to talk about. Whatever it was, it wasn't likely to be pleasant.

"Well, Megan, you know that you're more like my _ane_ than my _oba_, since you're so close to my age," Yugi admitted. Megan looked down deeply touched that Yugi would consider her like an older sister after everything that happened between them.

"Well, being called 'auntie' does make me feel old," Megan said as nonchalantly as she could. She knew it was an important moment in her relationship with Yugi, but it wouldn't do any good to get all emotional about it.

"Thanks, _nee-chan_," Yugi smiled.

"I'm sure this isn't what you really wanted to talk about. Spit it out, _otouto_."

"Well, it's about Bakura," Yugi admitted awkwardly. Megan's teeth clenched together. She took a breath to relax.

"What about Bakura," she asked through her clenched teeth, feeling the nervousness eating away at her stomach. _Maybe I did say something when I was asleep and he wants me to stop lying_ she thought wildly.

"Well, when you had that fever, Grandpa, Bakura, and I all sat with you to make sure you were ok. There was one part when Bakura and I just came back that we were all in the room together. You were really out of it, but when Bakura came and sat next to you seemed to know exactly what was going on. And well," the small boy admitted with a blush, "you called him Ryo instead of Bakura-_kun_."

Megan felt her pulse race and her stomach drop. Her mouth went dry. _Oh, God,_ she thought, _what have I done?_ Yugi watched Megan nervously as he waited for her to respond. "Are you sure it was just 'Ryo?'"

"Yes," he nodded, seeming sad that Megan wasn't handling this well.

"Well," she said, pulling her hair back nervously, "how-how'd he react?"

"He was pretty shocked, just like you were, but I think he liked it," Yugi smiled encouragingly.

"He…liked it," she repeated, struggling to wrap her mind around the concept. They sat in silence for a moment while Megan adjusted to this idea.

"So does this mean that you two are going out," Yugi asked excitedly.

"No, we haven't exactly said anything about dating. We're just friends," she said shaking her head.

"Oh," Yugi said disappointedly. "Well, are you going to?"

"Oh, Yugi, I don't know," she exclaimed anxiously.

"Don't you like him?"

"Well, that's completely," Megan tried to protest, but was silenced when Yugi gave her a serious look. "Fine, I do. He's a great guy. He doesn't really even know me well, but he's always been there for me and willing to help. I know it seems crazy, which is why I don't want to rush it."

"But if you like him, why not do something a little crazy? You never know," the boy shrugged, "it could be worth the risk."

"Well, what about you and the Pharaoh? How did you two make the transition?"

Yugi grimaced a little. "Well, it was difficult for us to even get to the part where we're willing to admit that we liked each other. Back when the Spirit was Pharaoh, he was held to high standards. Although the people of ancient Egypt were tolerant of all sexualities, it was only really accepted in private and if you didn't, you know, make love," He explained awkwardly. "And for me, it was difficult to accept. I didn't even realize how much I liked him at first, because I had liked Téa for such a long time. It came as a real shock when I realized I was developing feelings for my other self. Then, we wasted time trying to figure out whether the other liked us and how to approach him. But once we did, it's been pretty smooth sailing."

Megan reflected on this for a moment. She took the moment of reflection to move over and sit next to Yugi on the edge of his bed. "Are there any…doubts or regrets?"

"I only wish that I had worked up the courage earlier. My other self is the most important thing to me at this moment in time. Ever since I met him, my life has completely changed.

"He gives me the strength to be who I want to be and to do what is right and fair. He gave me the best friends and partner I could ever hope for. I owe everything to him. He was the source of happiness that I had been struggling towards for years," Yugi said softly. Megan watched as a single tear leaked down onto the boy's check. A sudden wetness under her eyes informed her that he wasn't alone. Yugi's story was so inspiring and heart-moving to her.

Yugi had clearly struggled throughout his life, despite having his loving grandfather. The boy had been shy and bit different from the others around him, which made him a loner. His classmates had taken his difference and isolation poorly. They had bullied the poor boy constantly. Mr. Moto had constantly worried about the boy, wondering each day how many bruises Yugi would come with that time, having been reduced to nothing more than a human punching bag.

But then, miraculously, after eight years, he had solved his treasure, the Millennium Puzzle. The Puzzle gave the boy courage to stand up to a bully a school to protect Joey and Tristan before they were technically friends. The Puzzle helped him hone his talent at games, which earned him friends and enemies alike.

And through all of these adventures, the Spirit inside the Puzzle had been there to guide him. He balanced Yugi's shier, more hesitant side with his inclination towards action and bravery. But Yugi also softened the Spirit's more reckless, thoughtless, and darker side that came from the powers inside of the Puzzle. They seemed like a perfect match, the exact compliment the other needed to achieve balance. It was like they were made for each other. Despite being separated by thousands of years, the Millennium Puzzle had found a way to transcend time and space and give them a way to be together.

Megan stared at the Puzzle with disbelief. She couldn't believe it was coincidence that Yugi had been the one to solve the Puzzle. It was all too perfect, the pieces fit together too well. Megan's thoughts then strayed from her confusing potential romance towards what she had seen when she visited the Puzzle. She could still feel the heat and sand on her skin, taste the desert air on her tongue, and smell the strange perfume she had been wearing.

_What did I see? Why did I see it? How does it connect_, she thought desperately, hoping vainly that somehow staring at the Puzzle would supply her with the answers she was demanding of it. Her efforts went unrewarded. Yugi watched awkwardly as Megan continued to stare for a few moments.

"Well," he said awkwardly, rubbing his arm, "it looks like you have a lot of thinking to do. I'll leave you alone." Megan watched as Yugi left. When the door shut, she groaned and flopped onto the bed. She stared at the ceiling, hoping to unravel the secrets and questions that were racing through her mind. She was surprised that they weren't actually buzzing considering how many of them there were.

* * *

Megan grumbled when she was shaken awake two days later. Ever since she had that vision of being a priestess, she couldn't get it out of her mind. It haunted her waking thoughts for almost the entire day before. She had started trying to find proof of one of the Pharaoh's theories by looking through Mr. Moto's old documents, hoping that he had some records from when he was going to adopt her. She figured it was best to start with her family since she was searching for them anyway and doubted that she could prove that she was a reincarnation. Her efforts had turned up no results, just like it had for years. Now the vision had reappeared in her dream. The face had seemed even more malicious and taunting this time.

"C'mon, Megan, Gramps says to get downstairs. There's a surprise for you," Yugi said cheerfully shaking her again. Megan glared at the beaming boy. But instead of getting angry or violent, she merely sat up and messed up the boy's hair.

"I'm up now, so lemme change and I'll go downstairs," she grumbled.

"No, you really don't want to wait on this one," Yugi said smiling even wider.

"Fine," Megan agreed as Yugi pulled her hand to make her go faster. She grumbled about over-excited punks as they walked down the stairs. When she entered the cheerful kitchen, she saw Mr. Moto talking to someone on the phone.

"One moment, she just walked in," Mr. Moto said hastily into the phone when he spotted Megan walk in and grab a cup of coffee. "Phone for you," he said, holding the receiver out to her.

She took the phone apprehensively. Who knew she was here, or would go through the trouble of finding out to call her? "Hello, Megan Edinburg."

"Hello, Miss Edinburg. I'm pleased to report that I got a lead," a familiar voice on the other end of the line said, sounding smug. It had been months since she had heard from the man, but there was no mistaking who it was.

"You do? Did you find any proof," she whispered anxiously into the receiver, trying to keep Mr. Moto and Yugi from hearing what she was discussing. She hardly figured they would approve. But when she had hired the man two years ago she had been desperate.

"Well, I tried the agency you said you grew up in, but no luck. It went out of business years ago, right after your adoption," the man said, and she could hear him take a drag from a cigarette during his pause. "So then I went to your adoptive parents, pretending to do some research on adoption so that my barren wife and I could adopt. It took awhile, but they gave me limited access to parts of the information. Of course, all of their private information was blacked out. As if that'd stop a great detective like me," the man grumbled, sounding personally insulted by their attempt at privacy.

"So they had it," she whispered in anticipation.

"Yeah, I was able to go to the city hall where you were born. While the clerks were distracted, I was able to peak at their records. But this is where the bad news comes in," he said, not sounding as if he personally cared.

"What is it," she whispered, keeping an eye on the Motos.

"I only had a limited time with their records, so I wasn't able to get all of the information you want. Now before you completely flip out," he said, tone warning her to stay quiet if she wanted her information, "I did get something pretty important." Megan stayed silent, her pulse racing and her heart beating rapidly. The man took her silence as a cue to continue. "I got your mother's name."


	10. Chapter 9: The Truth I: Megan's Mother

A/N: Japanese names here are ordered last name then given name.

Chapter 9: The Truth I: Megan's Mother

* * *

Megan's heart stopped. The words she had just heard echoed repeatedly in her mind. She gripped the phone, trying to block out the chorus.

_I got your mother's name._

Megan swallowed, trying to find her words. After two years of waiting, she was going to have an answer. She was finally going to know who she really was and where she came from. Her mysterious past would start to be a little less mysterious.

"What is it," the teen demanded, grabbing the nearest scratch of paper and pencil she could get her hands on.

"Yamamoto Ayame. She was never married, but she had her name changed around the time you were born. Her real name's Arai Hotaru," the man on the other end of the line said, sounding bored again.

_She changed her name? Why would she do that when she had a kid,_ Megan wondered, completely forgetting about Mr. Moto and Yugi, who were still watching Megan in confusion. "Alright, what about an address? I trust you got that."

"What kind of private investigator would I be if I didn't," the man asked with a sigh before repeating an address. Megan scribbled down the Tokyo address and the name as quick as she could. "Don't forget to reward my good work," the man teased.

"Alright, you'll receive your wire later," she said hastily, running up the stairs to get changed. When she came back downstairs, she was greeted by two confused faces and a familiar happy face.

"Good morning, Megan," Ryo said cheerfully. "It's good to see you up and about."

"Thanks," she said, grabbing the paper she needed and trying to rush out.

"Meg, you should slow down, what's your rush," Mr. Moto said.

"Sorry, Uncle Solomon. I'm kind of in a hurry. I have to go somewhere," she explained through the bobby pins she was holding between her teeth as she pulled her hair into a simple bun.

"Why don't we go with you," Ryo suggested.

"NO," Megan exclaimed to everyone's surprise. "I'm sorry, but it's private business." She eyed the boys carefully. It was the last thing she needed for them to be tagging along when she met her mother for the first time.

"Megan, what's going on," the boys asked in confused unison.

"I'm sorry, but I'll explain when I get back," she called, rushing out of the room.

* * *

A train ride to Tokyo later, and Megan was well on her way to accomplishing one of her life's dreams. She had to stop and ask for directions, and after a short walk, Megan arrived at the address. The apartment building wasn't anything special, but there was a strange feeling in the air. Megan didn't feel comfortable standing outside the building.

She began thinking of all the things she wanted to ask her mother. There were so many questions she wanted answered, so many reason to be explained. There were so many stories they had to tell each other. She wanted them to know everything about each other, the way she thought mothers and daughters should.

Determination renewed, she stepped into the building. Megan looked around in shock. She had stepped into some sort of a lobby area you find in hotels. The interior of the building was extremely run down. There was debris and dirt everywhere, the walls had holes and cracks everywhere, and the chipped paint was faded beyond identification.

"You, girl, what do ya want," a raspy voice asked. Megan turned and saw an old man looking as run down as the inside of the building. He was old and the years had taken a heavy toll on him. His clothes were no more than old torn rags that covered his filthy body. His unkempt hair was graying, as was the scruffy beard he was growing.

"Could you help me? I'm looking for Yamamoto Ayame," she hesitantly. Surely this couldn't be where her mother lived.

"Oh, are you now? Sure, I could tell ya that," the old man laughed, "for a price, that is."

"How much do you want," Megan asked, not trusting the way he was looking at her.

The man grabbed her wrist, pulling at the scars she had gotten when she was younger; scars that stayed as reminders to her living nightmare, scars she took great care to hide. "It's not money I'm after, girly. A poor old man like me is awful lonesome. A bit of company now and again does us good, see? And you're pretty easy on these old eyes," he said and a chill went through Megan. Her heart pumped fiercely as adrenaline surged through her veins.

"NO," she yelled as loud as she could and pulled her arm away with all her might, not scared of breaking her arm. _Never again_, she promised herself, knowing it would be worth a broken bone to get away. The old man was deceptively strong for his appearances, and her wrist remained in his grip.

"A fighter," the man nearly moaned, "that'll make it all the more better when I finally break you. These things are more fun with a little resistance; it adds a whole new layer to," the man began.

"FATHER! How many times do I have to tell you to stop scaring girls? You're gonna get another law suit," a younger man said, bursting into the room. The old man released Megan's wrist with some reluctance. He wasn't willing to risk anything around others it seemed.

"Thank you," Megan mouthed to the new arrival. He nodded at her, and the angry glint in his eyes made it clear he knew exactly what he had just saved her from.

"I got this, Dad," the boy said and the old man grumbled and hobbled off in a huff. "Saito Yuki, how can I help you," the boy asked Megan.

"I'm looking for Yamamoto Ayame," Megan explained.

"Oh, alright, you'll want room 3-C," Yuki said. The slightly annoyed, disgusted tone was evident to Megan and made her nervous. What could her mother have done to make someone react to her like that? Megan thanked the boy and went up the stair case until she found the level labeled with a brass three. She looked around the floor and found it was longer than it was wide, similar to a hotel. The tacky, busy-patterned carpet made her suspect that the building might have been a hotel at some point and that the current owner was too lazy or cheap to get it replaced. Given the lobby area downstairs, this didn't surprise Megan at all.

She walked down the hall, reading the letters. Sadly, there was a large gap between the rooms and they were going in reverse order. When she got to the door of 3-C, Megan hesitated again. Nervousness and worry flowed through her veins. So far, everything she had expected had been wrong. Something about the situation seemed to be wrong. She bit her lip anxiously, not sure what to do. It would be so easy, so tempting to just forget about it and go back to the Motos'. She knew she had worried them by taking them off like that, but she couldn't bear to explain what was going on. No one knew she had been searching for her parents all these years.

And yet, she had done it. Despite all odds, here she stood at her mother's door. She had come all this way for this moment and had spent years dreaming of it. It was too late to turn back now, with only a name and address after going all the way to Tokyo to find her. Who knew if she'd get another chance? With a sigh to center herself, Megan knocked on the wooden door that had been painted white.

"Come in," a tired voice from the other side of the door said. Megan's heart beat fiercely as she turned the handle and the door swung open.

The sight of the room on the other side of the door knocked Megan senseless with shock, stole her breath, and made her heart skip a beat. The room was even filthier than the lobby area downstairs. Old garbage, rotting food, dirty clothes, and glass bottles in every state of wholeness littered every surface of the room. The small sofa's fabric was worn and torn. The small coffee table tilted since one leg was too short, and it was covered in nicks. Drowning in disbelief, Megan turned and saw a woman shorter than her walking down the hall.

Megan stared at the woman. She wore a tattered and frayed blue robe and mismatched slippers. Her long, disheveled light brown hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks, if not years. She was thin in the scary, malnourished sense. Her olive skin barely stretched over the woman's bones despite her extreme thinness. Her purple eyes, the same color as Megan's, were hazy and unfocused, completely bloodshot. The woman lit a cigarette and gave Megan a displeased, suspicious glare when she finally reached the room.

"What do you want, girlie? This isn't a good place for a girl like you," the woman sneered with a slur, looking at Megan's simple jean and sweater combination with scorn.

"Yamamoto Ayame," Megan asked, hoping that this woman was someone else, anyone else.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"You're Yamamoto Ayame, formerly Arai Hotaru," she asked in disbelief.

"How do you know that name? I haven't gone by it in almost seventeen years," Hotaru demanded with another suspicious glare.

"More like eighteen. I'm Megan Edinburg; I'm your daughter," Megan breathed.

"I don't have a daughter, especially with a name as stupid as that," Megan's mother sneered.

"I was in and out of all sorts of foster care, and they changed my first name to try to help me fit in, and then my last name was changed when I was adopted by Americans," she explained.

The woman scoffed. "Well, if you're really my daughter, your birth name should be," she began, but Megan interrupted.

"Kimura Keiko," Megan added hastily. It may have been years since she said or heard her birth name, but she still remembered it.

"Yeah, that'd be it. Guess you really are that brat," she said taking a long drag of the cigarette, looking Megan over again.

"But, except for eye color, we look so different, and my name's different from yours," Megan said awkwardly.

Hotaru scoffed again. "That's 'cause you take after your father, both in looks and name, thank God. Hoped it would stop you from tacking me down, but it didn't seem to stop you," she grumbled.

"I hired a detective," Megan said and her mother sneered. "But, that's not important. What matters is I found you. I-I have so many questions. Like, who's my father? Why did you guys give me up?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, girlie. Just 'cause you found me doesn't mean s***. I never wanted you to find me in the first place, which is why I changed my name. I don't want a daughter. I'm fine with just me and my Chinese tobacco," the woman said, taking a final drag from the cigarette and grabbing an odd pipe and lighting it.

"C-Chinese tobacco? You mean, opium," Megan whispered disbelievingly as the woman began to smoke the pipe. Megan's heart and breathing increased in shock.

"Mmmm, yeah. Been using it for years," the woman said, but it was less lucid than before. Eyes wide, Megan backed away from the stranger in front of her. She stopped when she hit something solid. She turned around and saw a solemn, concerned Ryo standing right in front of her. The panic inside of Megan increased. _Oh god, he's here! How much did he hear?_

"I think it's time to go," he said calmly. Megan found herself nodding and being led through the door and down the stairs to lobby. The panic was gradually replaced with a shocked numbness as they went through the building. They walked out of the building and down the street for a block before Ryo suddenly stopped.

"Hey, are you ok," he asked grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eye. Megan stared into Ryo's wide eyes that were so full of concern and compassion.

"I-I," Megan stammered, completely unable to get a word out. Overwhelmed with the emotions the numbness was trying to contain, an old defense mechanism, she dropped to her knees. The emotions surged forward like water after a dam brake. Her sobs shook her body more powerfully than they ever had before. It frightened her, which only made her cry harder, turning her breathing shallow. She jumped slightly when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her comfortingly and pull her close.

"Oh, Megan, it's alright," Ryo whispered in a soothing voice in Megan's ear. "Let's get you home." He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number quickly. He spoke to the person on the other end in an urgent whisper that Megan couldn't catch for a minute before snapping the phone shut. Once the phone was put away, he began whispering and smoothing her hair soothingly. After a minute, Megan's uncontrollable sobs were calmed to an occasional shuddering gasp. Her breathing also calmed, decreasing speed and gaining depth. She shivered from the cold and moved closer to Ryo, savoring the warmth escaping from his skin. She listened to Ryo's whispering. The words themselves weren't important, but his voice was soothing to her. She realized he was trying to make it that way, but she noticed his voice was getting a little rougher as he strained to continue talking as the minutes passed, and it was no less soothing or less pleasant. The numbness slowly crept back as her mind tried to shield itself and recover from the shock.

Once Megan appeared calm, he helped her stand and supported her while they waited. After a few more minutes, a taxi pulled up to the street in front of them.

"Are you Bakura-_san_," the driver asked.

"Yes, I called the taxi company," Ryo said and they walked towards the cab.

"Is that girl ok," the driver asked hesitantly, looking at Megan's vacant expression. He was a good man, and if it looked like someone was in trouble, he had no qualms about refusing service and calling the police.

"I think she will be. She just met her mom for the first time since she was put up for adoption and it didn't really go well," Ryo explained kindly. "I'm just a friend who's helping her get home." The driver saw no dishonesty in the boy's eyes, so he trusted the story.

"Poor girl," the man said, stepping out of the car to help them get inside it. Once they were seated properly, the driver nodded, and stepped back into the driver's seat. He watched in his rearview mirror as Ryo talked on the phone.

"Mr. Moto? Yeah, it's me. I found her, but we're all the way in Tokyo," the white-haired boy said softly, trying not to bother Megan, who was staring out of the window. He paused as he listened to the other person on the phone. "No, it's fine, I called a taxi. We'll be back at the game shop soon." There was another pause as Ryo looked at Megan sadly. "It's hard to say. It seems like she's in shock, she hasn't said a word since I found her." A sigh broke the flow of the conversation momentarily before Ryo said, "Yes, it was pretty bad." The boy listened for a minute, nodding before he hung up the mobile phone.

"Where to?" the driver asked once the phone was stashed away.

"The Kame Game shop in Domino," the boy said and recited a street address. The man nodded and began driving towards the destination. It was outside his usual service area, but it was obvious that these kids needed to catch a break.

"Don't worry, Megan, we'll be home soon," Ryo tried to say soothingly, but his voice was breaking after talking for so long at a time. He rubbed Megan's arm consolingly and she sighed.

"That was my mom," she said so softly Ryo barely caught it.

"Megan, that wasn't your mom, and barely even your mother. She didn't raise you, or care for you and watch you grow. She's the woman who happened to give birth to you," Ryo said intending to be comforting, but having the opposite effect.

"No, she's my mom, and she hates me," she sniffled in torment.

"Megan, she doesn't hate you. She doesn't even know you. I doubt she was even in her right mind," he said and Megan whimpered. Ryo mentally cursed himself for not being able to help the girl he cared about so much about with something that was so important to her. "I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better," he said and held her close.

"Well, this is a good start," she sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Alright," he chuckled, "this I can handle." He continued rubbing her shoulder comfortingly and he was slightly relieved when Megan sighed and closed her eyes. As the taxi drove along the roads smoothly she drifted off.

* * *

They arrived at the game shop and Ryo handed the driver his fare. He turned to open the door and saw Mr. Moto and Yugi rushing towards the taxi. They opened the door and looked in anxiously.

"Is she ok," Mr. Moto asked, looking at Megan's sleeping form.

"She's been sleeping since about two minutes outside Tokyo," Ryo whispered out of consideration for Megan and his throat's irritation.

"You need help getting her inside," Yugi asked softly.

"No, I think she's light enough to carry. Just give me some room," Ryo said as he picked Megan up and scooted towards the open door. The Motos backed away and Ryo managed to get both himself and Megan out of the taxi. Mr. Moto shut the taxi door while Yugi rushed ahead to open the shop's door. Ryo nodded his thanks to the Motos and tried to get inside as quickly as he could. Megan wasn't heavy, but Ryo didn't think he could carry her long. He managed to get her into the living room and onto the sofa before he could drop her, but it was a very close call when he stumbled when the tile of the shop changed into carpet.

Megan groaned and her eyes opened. She looked around in confusion. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, we're back at the Motos'," Ryo explained. Megan nodded and sat up. Mr. Moto sat down next to her.

"What happened, Megan? Why were you in Tokyo," the old man asked, putting his arm around her.

"I went to Tokyo because I found my mom," she sighed.

"You did? I thought the agency wasn't allowed to tell you anything," Mr. Moto asked in confusion.

"I hired a private investigator two years ago to help me track down my parents. He found a name on my birth certificate in the city hall of the town where I was born," she explained.

"Alright, so what happened when you found your mom in Tokyo," Yugi asked kindly.

"Well, she lives in a horrible apartment. There was garbage all over the place. And then we started talking, and it just got worse. She never wanted me, and she still doesn't. She even went as far as to change her name so I couldn't find her," Megan said, staring at the floor.

"That's horrible! How could someone be so cruel," Yugi asked rhetorically and knelt in front of Megan. Even though she was barely able to keep from getting lost in her pain again, she could see Yugi was hurt and indignant about what had happened to his friend. The depth of devotion Yugi showed for his friends was deeply moving. Megan hugged the boy who had become both friend and family tightly for a moment while a few tears slipped through her closed eyes. When her eyes opened, Yugi offered a bright smile and Megan chuckled a little as she touched her forehead to his. She sniffed and wiped away the wet trail her tears had left.

"But there's still more to the story," Megan said with a sigh, leaning back into the sofa's cushions. As difficult as the rest of her mother's story was to admit, especially the part where her mother didn't want anything to do with her, the most difficult was yet to come. "My mom, she's…she's a drug addict," she admitted and she felt the Motos' sudden intake of breath.

"Do you know what kind," Mr. Moto asked softly, and Megan nodded.

"Opium," she whispered, looking at Mr. Moto. The look in his eyes showed her that the old man understood why this was so significant.

"Sure, drug addiction is bad, but why is this worse than her abandonment," Yugi asked in a slightly angry confusion.

Megan glared down at the boy, "That's something you shouldn't concern yourself with."

The old man gave Megan a stern look. "Megan, you're going to have to tell them eventually. No time like the present." Megan shot a pleading look at Mr. Moto in vain. The old man continued to give her the stern look that had gotten her to eat the worst tasting vegetables when she was younger. She couldn't believe that old trick still worked.

"Fine, I'll tell them the story," she said with a sigh. She felt Yugi and Ryo stare at her curiously.

"What do you mean," Yugi asked.

"Well Yugi, I'm going to tell you guys everything that I remember about my past. I'm going to tell you how I came in Uncle Solomon's care, and the story of how I became like my mother."

"Like your mother," Ryo asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, Uncle Solomon knows the story since the social worker who helped him find me knew it. But I have to warn you, it's not pretty," she said rolling up her sleeves.

"Why are you rolling up your sleeves," Yugi asked.

"To show you proof of what I'm going to say," she said and rolled her sleeve up past her elbow. _Seeing is believing_, she thought bitterly and turned her arm so they could see the underside of her arm.

"Wait a second, what's wrong with your arm," Yugi asked, having a closer view but still not close enough.

"Look closer and you'll see," she said and held out her arm for them to see.

The boys looked at her arm in shock and she remembered the first time she had showed her scars to anyone. Uncle Solomon had been as horrified as it appeared Yugi and Ryo were. She looked down herself and stared at the mess of scar tissue. They weren't big scars, which is why Yugi didn't pick up on it right off. Most were generally unnoticeable. There were the long, thin, straight scars going in every which way from where she had been cut and the tiny circles from the needles. The small pinpricks were far more numerous and scattered, although there were a few clusters. The worst of the scaring was at the elbow and wrist. She closed her eyes, remembering all of the bandaging they had needed to use and then the lengths she had gone to try to get them to heal so she wouldn't have to hide them. She was surprised when she felt a gentle hand trace along the ruined skin slowly while another held her arm still equally as gently. The effect was a mix of relaxation and the lightest pain in the wrong spot when the skin was unintentionally pulled. Even after all these years, there was a slight sensitivity. In a way she was lucky. At least the damage to her dermal papillae didn't leave her without nerves. Some had been lost, but she had enough left to feel whoever was tracing the scars until they got to the cluster near her wrist. She could barely feel the light touch due to how many scars there were in that region. She was involuntarily flashed back to when she had gotten to the hospital after the incident. The wounds near her wrist had been deeper than the rest and she had bled so much. The doctors had been afraid that there had been a cut artery. They had told her she was very lucky indeed; the knife had missed the artery by a hair's width. That hair's width had saved her life. She sighed when the tracing reversed direction, going from wrist to elbow.

"What happened to you," Ryo asked. She opened her eyes. There were angry tears falling from Yugi's eyes and Megan rubbed her free hand at the top of the boy's head to comfort him. Ryo had knelt down on the floor in front of her, too, to get a better view. It was Ryo's hand that rested on the ruined skin. She looked at Ryo's face and was confused by the hard to read dark expression on his face.

"Well, these straight lines here," she said pointing to an example, "are from knives. And this big circle here by my elbow is from the syringe that made it all possible. The other circles came later, and it's thanks to Uncle Solomon there aren't more."

"But what happened," Ryo asked again.

"Well, you two are going to want to sit. It's a long, gruesome story," Megan suggested.


	11. Chapter 10: The Truth II: Megan's Story

A/N: Once again names are given in the order of last name, first name if the person is Japanese. Lyrics are from the song "Autumn Lullaby".

Chapter 10: The Truth II: Megan's Story

* * *

Ryo and Yugi looked at each other, debating whether to listen to Megan's advice or not. Yugi shrugged as if to say _why not?_ He plopped down on the floor with his legs crossed under him. Ryo took a seat on the arm of the sofa next to Megan and held her hand. Megan felt her heart was racing, and she wasn't entirely sure it was due to nerves when she snuck a glance at Ryo and he smiled encouragingly at her and rubbed her hand with his thumb in support. She took a deep breath and launched into her story.

* * *

She had been abandoned as soon as she was born. The hospital had made sure she was sent to an orphanage where she could get care. She tried a few different foster families, but it was clear it wasn't working out. She didn't want to settle for anything temporary; she wanted a real family. She suspected that deep down what she really wanted was for her real family to come take her back. But the only clue she had was her name. And once she turned six, the orphanage decided to change her name from Keiko to Megan. She had always resented it. It wasn't the name itself she minded, but rather the sense that they had taken away a part of her and the connection she had to her unknown family.

It wasn't soon after they changed her name that she found a new family. Mr. Yoshida and his wife had seemed nice enough at first. They couldn't have kids, and they wanted to try having a foster kid before they decided they were ready to adopt. They had given her a nice, little room of her own and made her laugh. They had given Megan her first present and toy. A small stuffed bear she hadn't had the heart to keep once she got to know the Yoshidas better. On the surface, Yoshida Ichiro was a normal bank manager. But two weeks after Megan started living with the Yoshidas, she learned the dark truth.

Mr. Yoshida ran a secret ring of prostitution for pedophiles. He had intended to make Megan a part of it. She had come down to dinner one night and Mr. Yoshida had been sitting at the dining room table with another almost middle-aged man who looked like he could work in a bank. He had the same stuffy style and haircut that had made Megan wrinkle her nose when she was younger.

"Megan, this is a friend of mine. I was just telling him all about you," Mr. Yoshida had said, pulling the child onto his lap. Megan looked at the man and pouted.

"He's one of your boring bank friends isn't he," she had said with a sniff of disapproval. The men had taken this well and had laughed it off.

"You didn't lie then, she's a funny and pretty little munchkin," the other man had said, eyeing her with interest that made even a six year old feel uncomfortable.

"She has the softest skin, and she still has some baby fat, too," her foster father had said, holding out her arm to show the man. She had squirmed when the man had squeezed her arm curiously.

"I think you're right, Ichiro. She seems a perfect fit," the man said eagerly. Megan had looked in confusion at her foster father, having no idea what the man meant.

"Alright, then, I'll happily oblige, my friend. Megan, let's go play in the basement," Yoshida said suggestively.

"The basement? But Mr. Yoshida," Megan had protested, "you and Mrs. Yoshida said I'm not allowed to play down there."

"It'll be our little secret," Yoshida promised. Still to this day, Megan had nightmares about that one phrase. _It'll be our little secret_ was a phrase she would never say, even to the social workers, doctors, and police. But the six year old had trusted her foster father, believed that if he said it was ok, that it wouldn't hurt her. How very wrong she'd been.

Megan had walked with the two men to the top of the stairs of the basement. She stopped at the doorway and looked down. The six year old suddenly realized why she wasn't allowed to play down there. It was very dark and scary-looking. She was convinced there were monsters down there.

"Megan come on, there's a new toy for you down there," Mr. Yoshida said when he noticed her hesitation and his friend had laughed loudly. Megan shook her head. _No way, I'm not going down there_, she thought defiantly. Her foster father had frowned and adopted a firm tone. "Megan, you're being very naughty. You don't want us to have to force you."

"No," Megan had said firmly and crossed her arms defiantly.

"I think it'd be easier if we used our little helper," the other man had said casually. Megan had been confused, but Yoshida had nodded.

"I had hoped we wouldn't have to, but she's more troublesome than I expected. Here, grab her arm," Yoshida ordered. The other man nodded and grabbed her arm.

"Let go," Megan yelled, trying to pull her arm away. The man picked her up with the other arm and pinned her against his chest.

"Quick, she's gonna start kicking soon," the man said with a little strain in his voice from the effort of restraining the squirming six year old.

"NO," Megan had yelled as they began walking into the dark basement and then began screaming at the top of her lungs the way young children specialize in until she felt a prick on her arm. Suddenly, she wasn't afraid and an odd sense of contentment had washed through her. Then they continued down into the basement where she learned about the real life monsters that did their worst in the basement.

* * *

"Oh my God," Yugi breathed and Megan was shaken out of her flashback. "What did they do down there?"

"They did what sick men do to drugged, innocent children when they think no one will find out," she said softly with enough venom to rival the deadliest poisonous animal.

"You were only six," Ryo asked and Megan nodded. "But you said the knife scars played a part in this as well."

"Well, it turned out that sick jerk told others about how great that night in the basement was. Then, every night for the next month or so, a group of about five or so other men each had a turn in the basement. Each time, I got new cuts as a reminder of what happened and that I shouldn't tell. They started by the elbow where they were easy to hid or explain away and they kept them shallow. But as time went on, they got more paranoid and scared. But it was that last night that was the end of my time with the Yoshidas," Megan explained and went back to her narrative.

The Yoshida and his latest partner stood panting. They had just finished what the man was paying Yoshida for. Megan was still lost in the odd euphoria from what had been in the shot.

"Alright, you sure the brat won't squeal," the stranger panted.

"I have my way of ensuring silence," the man promised and showed the man the small girl's injured arms.

"Now to make sure the message remains for today's activites," Yoshida said, holding up the simple kitchen knife he had been using to cut up his foster child and pressing it to the soft skin of the girl's arm again. Megan felt something cut into her, but since there wasn't any pain, she wasn't scared, in fact, she felt almost giddy.

"Whoa, is that supposed to happen," the stranger asked nervously as he pulled on his clothes and watched Yoshida make the cuts.

"S***, get me something to stop the bleeding," Yoshida said, obviously panicked. Megan was acutely aware of the warm liquid spilling out of her arm and over everywhere else.

"What the f*** did you do?"

"Shut the f*** up! I can't think," Yoshida yelled back, pushing something roughly against where he had cut. The warm liquid didn't show any signs of stopping and the other man ran for it. "S***, I must've cut too deep. I better get the kid to the hospital," he said, pulling his clothes on and picking the drugged child up and rushing her to the hospital.

* * *

The next thing Megan remembered clearly was lying on a hospital bed in an extremely dark hospital room with the sounds of the beeping machines and the angry murmur of voices outside. The door was cracked open, and the voices filtered in easily.

"What happened to her? Ichiro, you were supposed to be watching her," Mrs. Yoshida hissed at her husband.

"I told you, I don't know! I turn around for one second, and the next thing I know, the crazy kid's bleeding like crazy. She must've fallen down and cut herself on something sharp," the man said, trying to play it cool, but he was obviously ruffled.

"Those aren't ordinary cuts, Ichiro! Weren't you listening? They think they're _knife_ cuts. Someone's been cutting our baby up! And some of those cuts are already healing, which means they didn't happen at the same time. And what about the blood test for _drugs_," Mrs. Yoshida pressed in distress. She may have just been a housewife, but she was no fool.

"Look, Megumi, this isn't our business," Mr. Yoshida said, trying to hush his wife up.

"Ichiro, the _police_ are going to get involved tomorrow, and there's already that social worker. They want to take her away from us, I know it," she sobbed.

"Then we should let them handle it. I'm sure nothing's going to happen," the man lied easily. Megan caught a glimpse of Mrs. Yoshida hugging her husband when the door opened and two females walked in. One was in a nurse's outfit with a smile and the other was in a professional suit with pumps and had a serious expression and a clipboard.

"I see you're awake. How are you feeling," the nurse said kindly looking at Megan's chart that had been hung by her bed.

"Sad," Megan said, unable to express the sudden depression she was feeling that had followed every encounter in the basement. "And kind of like I was spinning too much," she said in response to her light head-ness. The nurse and the other woman exchanged a look and noncommittal humming noise before making a note on their respective papers.

"Do you remember who I am, Megan," the nurse asked kindly and Megan shook her head. "I was the one who changed put on your bandages when you came in," she explained patiently. A memory had floated back into Megan's six year-old brain. People panicking, scared about all of the red liquid that was coming from her arms, yelling at each other with words Megan either didn't understand or didn't catch. Then the kind nurse had appeared at her side, hurriedly cleaning the blood off and wrapping cotton and gauze over her arms gently. The hospital had begun to frighten Megan since that time. But at the time, she hadn't been old enough to understand why. But, her subconscious still retained the near-death experience. Once Megan had been old enough to realize what exactly had happened, it became a part of her nightmare sequence.

"I remember you now, you were the nice lady who made that red stuff stop," the six year-old had said in an exhausted voice.

"That's right," the nurse smiled. "I'm Nurse Airi, and this nice lady here is Satomi-_san_. She's here to ask you some questions. It's also time to change your bandages," she explained and began pulling a pair of gloves on and gathering ointment, cotton, and gauze. She began removing the dirty bandages and even then Megan had been shocked by how red they were. The social worker moved closer and looked at Megan's arms. They were severely wounded, especially at the wrists. She made some notes.

"Very unfortunate," she had muttered with a tight, slightly pained expression while the nurse had began rubbing the ointment into Megan's wounds. Megan had begun screaming when the burning sensation of the ointment going into the open wounds began. Her foster parents had tried to rush into the room, but the lady in the suit had gone to the door.

"I apologize, but until the matter is resolved, I think it's best for all involved if you didn't come into this room," she said authoritatively.

"MRS. YOSHIDA! MRS. YOSHIDA, PLEASE HELP! MAKE THEM STOP! IT HURTS," the frightened and pained child yelled.

"Oh please, please, she needs me," Mrs. Yoshida begged.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but every other social worker would agree with my decision to keep you out," the lady in the suit said as the nurse tried to calm the screaming child.

"MOMMY! MOMMY, MAKE IT STOP," Megan yelled, fighting the kind nurse with very little strength for a six year old. The drugs and blood loss had made her weak.

"Baby, it's ok, it's ok," Mrs. Yoshida had sobbed through the door before the social worker closed it. The burning eased a little and Megan had settled for trying to cry the pain away and the social worker observed the nurse bandage Megan's arm with clean gauze and cotton.

"I'm sorry, Megan, but I had to put the ointment on so you don't get sick," the nurse said kindly enough but Megan continued to sniffle.

"May I see that chart," Satomi asked Airi, who nodded and handed the chart over once she disposed of the bloodied gloves and old bandages. "She has the strangest luck I've ever seen," the social worker exclaimed in amusement.

"How do you mean," the nurse asked, washing her hands at the small sink bear the bed.

"Well, she was unlucky enough to have this happen to her. Looks like it even could have killed her! But look here, says they _just_ missed her artery," Satomi explained pointing to the chart she was holding.

"Oh my God, that's unbelievable!"

"No, that, my friend," the social worker said smiling at Airi then Megan in turn, "is what we call a miracle."

"Looks like God saw her out of the corner of His eye. Hopefully this will scare the lowlife who did this to her badly enough to stop him," Airi whispered.

"I doubt it," Satomi said, looking at the chart again. "This kind of abuse isn't the kind that a person will stop unless he's locked up in solitary." The nurse shook her head and clicked her tongue sadly.

"Is there anything you'd like, sweetie," the nurse asked Megan.

"I'm thirsty," Megan sniffled.

"Want some apple juice," Airi asked and Megan nodded. Megan saw the nurse make a quick note on the chart before handing it back to the social worker.

"Now, Megan," Satomi said sitting in the chair near the bed, "I'm going to have to ask you some questions. They might be hard to answer, and someone might have told you not to tell anyone what happened, but it's very important that you tell me what really happened. If you tell me the truth, we might be able to stop this person from doing this to someone else."

"But Mr. Yoshida said I'd get in trouble if I told anyone," Megan said.

"I know, but I promise you won't. We won't let anything bad happen to you again. We'd find you a new home with good people," the social worker said kindly.

Megan bit her lip in nervousness, not knowing she'd just begun a life-long habit. She looked in the socials worker's eyes and began telling her what the monsters of the basement had done to her. The social worker never showed it, but Megan could tell she got more upset as the story progressed. She asked Megan for names, but Megan didn't know any to tell besides her foster father's. When the interview ended, the social worker stood up with a grim expression.

"Don't worry, Megan. We'll make sure to find the people responsible and make sure they get the right punishment. Do you know what a punishment is," the social worker said.

"You mean, like a time out and no desserts?"

"It'd be a bit different, but that's the right idea. Now, you go get some sleep and in the morning we'll get you a new home with nice people," Satomi promised and left. Airi returned with the apple juice and a smile.

"That better," she said when Megan had finished the small cup. Megan nodded, but then they both jumped when they heard yelling from outside the door.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M A SUSPECT? I NEVER LAID A HAND ON THAT LYING BRAT! LET GO OF ME," Mr. Yoshida's voice protested loudly.

"YOU LIAR, HOW COULD YOU? THAT WAS OUR _BABY_! YOU FILTHY B******! SHE'S ONLY SIX YEARS OLD," Mrs. Yoshida's voice yelled, an octave higher than usual in distress.

"Folks, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down," Satomi's voice said, softer than the other's but still loud enough to hear.

"Oh, dear, they're going to wake up the whole floor! Try to get some sleep, sweetie," the nurse said before rushing out to the hall. Megan frowned. Her arms hurt and the I.V. in her hand was bothering her, but she was tired. It was very late given how dark the room was, and her six year-old body could only handle so much, especially without the stress she had gotten that day.

* * *

The next morning, Megan had woken up feeling only slightly better than before. The depression that came with the drug hadn't gone away. On the bright side, her arms didn't hurt as much.

"You said you got the blood test back already," she heard Satomi ask faintly in the hall.

"Yes, we found traces of opium," an unfamiliar male voice said.

"Tsk, she's not the first, but she is the youngest," Satomi said.

"Such a shame; she doesn't even really remember how long it's been since they started. It seems like it's been about a month," Airi chimed in.

"She's going to need therapy and maybe antidepressants. There'll be dysphoria since opium causes the brain to cease producing its own endorphins. There also might be three to five days of withdrawal symptoms. Of course, this is the worst case scenario, but based on the amount of opium we found in her system, I'd say it's likely that her body got dependant on the opium. I'd like to keep her under observation today until we can determine how the opium's affected her," the male voice said again.

"Alright, I'll be back either later this afternoon or evening with a prospective new foster," Satomi said with a sigh.

"You found one already," Airi asked.

"He's been on the list for almost a decade, a nice old man who misses his grown child, daughter-in-law, and grandson. He owns an antique game shop in Domino. He's an old friend of mine. He had called this morning and I mentioned the girl. I thought he might be interested, and I trust him. He's a very good man," Satomi said and Megan picked up the sound on pens scratching on paper.

"If you can make it back around, say, three, everything should be fine. The transfusion went well and if she needs any medicine, she should have adjusted by then," the male voice said.

"Alright, I'll do my best to get here at three. See you later," Satomi said and the sound of heels clicking on tiles filled the hall.

"Airi, go check on the patient and see how she's doing. It should be just about time to change her bandages. I'll be in there in two minutes," the male voice said.

"Alright, _sensei_," Airi said and the door opened. When she saw Megan was awake, she smiled kindly. "Good morning."

"Where are Mr. and Mrs. Yoshida," she asked.

"Megan, you're not going to see them again," the nurse said kindly.

"Why?"

"We don't want you to get hurt again," the nurse explained.

"Oh, but Mrs. Yoshida was a nice lady," Megan protested.

"Well, from what I heard, you're going to meet an even nicer gentleman this afternoon," Airi said, trying to divert the six year-old girl's attention.

"Is he going to be my new foster parent?"

"He might be," the nurse said. Airi used the distraction to begin changing the old bandages. Megan had tried not to scream when the anti-bacterial ointment burned in the cuts, and she almost succeeded. When the ointment was rubbed over her forearm, she clenched her mouth shut and whimpered. It wasn't until the ointment was rubbed over her wrist that she screamed. After a minute, the burning wasn't as bad and she stopped screaming.

"Sounds like someone doesn't like anti-bacterial ointment," the male voice from the hallway laughed. Megan looked at the doctor. He was tall, fairly young, with a stuffy sense of style like Mr. Yoshida, and he looked like he hadn't gotten enough sleep. Megan shook her head. Whatever that stuff was that they had rubbed on her arms; she didn't like it.

"Megan, this is the doctor, Tanaka-_sensei_," Airi said as she gathered up the new cotton. The doctor moved closer and looked at Megan's arms and made a few notes.

"How are you feeling today, Megan," he asked. Megan scrunched up her nose.

"A little sad and my tummy feels weird," she admitted.

"How about your nose, has it been running at all," he asked and Megan shook her head while he looked at her eyes. "Does anything hurt?"

"Just my arms," Megan said and Dr. Tanaka nodded at Airi. They bandaged Megan's arms tightly.

"Good, good," he muttered and made some more notes on the chart. "Let's start her on this and see how she does from there," he said to Airi. Airi nodded and left the room, returning a little later with a bag of clear liquid.

"This should make you feel better," she said with a smile once the new I.V. bag was attached.

"Get better quick," Dr. Tanaka said, ruffling Megan's hair which earned him a scowl and another nose scrunch. The doctor chuckled and left, followed by Airi.

The day at the hospital was boring for the next few hours. Megan was stuck lying in a hospital bed with no form of entertainment other than the occasional quick check-in from Airi for seven hours. She had a one-hour catnap around one in the afternoon, which helped a little. What made the day significant was who she met at three o'clock that afternoon.

Megan was looking around the room for the umpteenth time, trying to find something to play with. Each time she looked around, the room seemed even smaller. The door opened and Dr. Tanaka and the social worker walked into the room.

"How are you feeling now, Megan," Dr. Tanaka asked.

"Better, I'm not sad anymore, but my tummy still feels a little weird," she said.

"The same weird as before," he asked and Megan nodded. "Is it more or less uncomfortable?"

"A little less," she said, wishing they could talk about something else. She scrunched her nose as Dr. Tanaka leaned in closer and looked in her eyes again then nodded.

"Good, looks like it wasn't as bad as we feared," he said writing on the chart again which made Megan wonder just what the chart said and why it was so important to everyone.

"Megan, do you remember me," Satomi asked.

"Yes, you're the lady who told me to tell you about what happened with the Yoshidas," Megan said.

"That's right," she said with a smile.

"Where's Mrs. Yoshida? I haven't seen her in a long time," Megan asked.

"Megan, you won't be living with the Yoshidas anymore. They weren't a good family for you. Do you understand," the social worker said patiently. Megan frowned and nodded. She didn't want to be around Mr. Yoshida or his creepy friends anymore, but she had like his wife.

"Will I get out of here soon," Megan asked the adults.

"You should be released tomorrow or the day after that. It depends on how fast you can get better," Dr. Tanaka said.

"Well, Megan, if you're up to it, I have some I'd like you to meet," Satomi said with a rare smile.

"Who is it," Megan asked curiously. She hoped whoever it was would more interesting than the grown-ups she'd talked to for the past two days. She wanted someone to play with, or at least take her mind off of the creepy hospital room.

"It's an old friend of mine. He lives in Domino and he might be your new foster father," the social worker said brightly. She gestured in the door's direction of the door. An old man had walked in. Megan had never seen a stranger looking man in her life. He had spiky grey hair that stuck out in every direction from under a yellow cap, complete with a fringe. He wore green over-alls over a plain off-white button-up shirt. He had a grey moustache and beard and kind violet eyes, much darker than Megan's light amethyst eyes. He was also fairly short. Everything about his appearance gave him a highly eccentric air.

"Hey there, kid," he said with a big smile.

"Hi," Megan said, not sure how to react to this man.

"I'm Moto Solomon. What's your name," Mr. Moto asked, kneeling so they could be at the same eye level.

"Himura Megan," Megan had said.

"It's nice to meet you, Megan. How old are you," Mr. Moto asked.

"I'm six," she said with a frown.

"What's wrong? You're not very talkative today," Satomi commented.

"I don't like him," Megan said with a pout.

"Why don't you like me, Megan," Mr. Moto asked kindly, not seeming to take offense.

"You're old and you're weird. Weird, old guys are creepy," Megan complained. The room had burst into laughter. Mr. Moto had shaken his head, but Megan noticed there was a small twinkle of good humor in his eyes.

* * *

Back in the present day Mr. Moto laughed again, "You were so funny. The delivery was perfect; you made it sound like what you said was the most obvious thing on the planet."

"I was six! I had just met a really eccentric old man after living with stuffy people for years," Megan said defensively.

"You didn't like Grandpa right away," Yugi asked in confusion.

"Not at all, he was the weirdest thing I'd ever seen. I'd never met anyone like him before, so he freaked me out a little. And God knows what that doctor had put me on," Megan said shaking her head and they boys chuckled.

"But you still wound up living with him," Ryo asked. Megan and Mr. Moto exchanged a glance and small smile.

"Ah, now that," Megan said, "is a good story."

* * *

Mr. Moto had left soon after, but had promised to return the following morning. And true to his word, Mr. Moto had appeared in Megan's room mid-morning the next day. What Megan hadn't expected was for the old man to return with games. Mr. Moto had brought all kinds of games; board games, card games, even a set of Dominos.

"What're those," Megan had asked wide-eyed when the old man had first walked in the door.

"These are all sorts of games I collect and sell in my shop, Megan," Mr. Moto explained. She looked through all the games in awe. She had never seen so many before. Mr. Moto pointed out each game, its name, and how it was played.

"Tell you what, Megan; I'll play you in any game you want. If I win, you give me a chance and try staying at my house for a week. If I lose, I'll leave you alone," the old man said after they played a few games. Megan had looked at the man. He really was weird.

"Ok, let's play checkers," Megan said. It was one of the few games she had played a lot before and she played it pretty well.

* * *

"So Grandpa beat a six year old at checkers, and that how you came to live with him," Yugi asked sounding like he was scolding his grandfather.

"It wasn't as easy as that! Megan very nearly beat me," Mr. Moto protested. "We were tied at the end, each with only one piece left. But, I was able to turn my piece into a King and therefore won."

"We're so proud, Grandpa," Yugi said sarcastically and the old man retaliated by messing up Yugi's hair.

"So I started living with Uncle Solomon after another two days at the hospital to get over the opium withdrawal," Megan said, and her hand twitched in Ryo's hand.

"What was that twitch," Ryo asked, his eye narrowed.

"Sorry, it's a habit. I'm still technically an opium addict. Going to that apartment, watching my mom smoke it like that in front of me like that, and talking about how I started opium is making the craving really bad. I'm surprised the jitters didn't start earlier," Megan said with a sigh as her hand twitched a little more violently. Ryo squeezed her hand in support and Megan squeezed back.

"Meg, are you going to need some help with that? You remember what happened last time," Mr. Moto said in a soft voice.

"I'll be fine, Uncle Solomon; I've handled it before. Besides, I haven't had a relapse in two years," she said trying not to focus on her mind's insisting that it needed opium. She rolled her shoulders, willing her mind to focus on anything else.

"So how did Mr. Moto convince you to stay," Ryo asked and Megan was grateful for a safe topic to focus on.

"Well, he was a nice guy, but I still didn't like him that much. On the day that was supposed to be my last day, I got really sick, and was in no condition to leave. Despite the hospital's antibiotics, it was too late. That a** Yoshida hadn't taken care of the knife, and the cuts got infected, which might explain why they healed so badly," Megan said and flashed back to that night.

* * *

The last morning of the week Megan had agreed to spend with Mr. Moto had gotten off to a rough start. Megan hadn't slept well the night before, and she had to get up early. She felt odd as soon as she woke up.

"Hey, Megan, you awake yet," Mr. Moto had said after knocking on Megan's door.

"Yeah, Mr. Moto," she had said. She tried standing up, but felt too dizzy, so she sat back down on the bed.

"Still tired, huh," the old man teased and Megan nodded. "Well, since you're sitting down, I'll change your bandages." Megan nodded again. She knew that the old man knew that she had been abused by her last foster parents, but she also knew that he didn't know the whole truth. She watched the old man gently unwrap the gauze, and found a nasty surprise. Instead of blood, pus was leaking out of the wound.

"What's that," the six year-old girl asked, looking at the yellow tinged cuts and pus.

"It looks like those cuts got infected," Mr. Moto said. "How are you feeling," he asked anxiously.

"Well, my tummy hurts, but not in the hungry way," she said. Mr. Moto had then placed a hand on her forehead. His hand was cold, and Megan tried to squirm away.

"Hold still Megan, I think you got a fever," Mr. Moto said in a slightly firmer tone and Megan settled down. The cold hand actually started to feel nice, and Megan closed her eyes.

She spent the rest of the day tossing and turning in bed burning with fever in her head and burning with the infection's pain in her arms. She had cried a lot because of the pain, but nothing seemed to make it go away. Mr. Moto had taken her temperature obsessively and kept placing a damp, cool cloth on her forehead and using it to wipe away the sweat. She remained restless all day, and by that evening Mr. Moto was desperate.

"Meg, please, you need to get some sleep. You're only making yourself sicker by staying awake. You need to sleep so your body can get better," Mr. Moto begged.

"I can't, it hurts," Megan panted. Mr. Moto stroked her hair soothingly. "Make it stop, please," she whimpered as the cool cloth was adjusted.

Mr. Moto sighed. "If you would only sleep," he pleaded and Megan whimpered again. He sighed again and began humming his wife's favorite lullaby.

"That's pretty," she murmured.

"Isn't it? It's called 'Autumn Lullaby.' My wife loved this song," he said before continuing humming. Megan watched the old man wipe her forehead gently while humming the lullaby. It was the first real show of true human kindness she'd seen. Some of her foster parents had been nice enough, and the people she met at the hospital had been nice but she knew none of them would have sat here and taken care of her for hours like Mr. Moto did. Megan had fallen asleep almost immediately afterwards.

* * *

"You liked that song," Yugi asked, scrunching his face.

"It's a very pretty song," Megan said defensively.

"You really didn't like that one. The only thing that stopped you from crying was Braham's," Mr. Moto said to Yugi with a chuckle.

"Well," Megan yawned, "that was how I decided to stay here."

"But then you left when Yugi had to move in, right," Ryo asked.

"Well, I when I was eight," Megan said voice cracking a little, "I had realized I wanted a real family, and Uncle Solomon wanted to adopt me. But when Yugi need a place to live, I knew that he needed Uncle Solomon more than I did. I didn't want Yugi to go through the difficulties of foster care and trying to get adopted. I was still young, and it's easier for a girl to get adopted, so I figured I still had a chance at finding a new family. But, Yugi had a real family and only one shot at keeping it, so I told Uncle Solomon to forget about adopting me."

"It was one of the hardest conversations I've ever had to have. I wish every day that there had been some way to keep both of you," Mr. Moto said taking one of Yugi's and Megan's hands.

"It was my decision; it just wasn't meant to be," she said looking both of the Motos in the eye. She in no way blamed them for what had happened.

"I still can't help thinking I could've protected you more," Mr. Moto protested.

"There's nothing anyone could've done. Sure being left alone with minimal supervision in Europe wasn't the best thing that happened to me, but in a way, you did protect me. If it weren't for you, I'd still be lost," she whispered as she hugged the man tightly, and they both cried silently. After a minute, they broke apart with a nod.

"So, you said most of the circular scars came later," Ryo said. "How do they come into play?"

"Well," Megan yawned, "it's a long story. What time is it?"

"It's almost eleven at night," Mr. Moto said.

"Eleven? S***, I didn't realize it was that late," Megan groaned.

"Did you miss a dose," Mr. Moto asked.

"Two," Megan admitted and she felt like kicking herself.

"Megan, you should know better by now," Mr. Moto sighed. "Want me to go get you your last dose?"

"You don't have to do that," Megan said standing up. She might have been allowed to grab them herself if she hadn't gotten a flash of vertigo.

"Apparently I do, just lay down," Mr. Moto said with a small chuckle and went up the stairs to Yugi's room. Megan grumbled and sat down on the couch again. Ryo moved from the arm rest to Mr. Moto's vacated spot. He put his arm around Megan and she leaned against him with a sigh after taking out the bobby pins in her hair.

"Care to explain while you put your legs up," Ryo asked. Megan shot the white-haired teen a look. For the second time that day, Ryo's expression was difficult to read. He wasn't smiling like he usually did, but he didn't seem angry or sad either.

"You'll see in a minute," she sighed, rubbing her temple and putting her feet up. A moment later, Mr. Moto came back down the stairs with a glass and something closed in a fist. Megan sat back up and held out her hand.

"Here are the night pills," he said opening the fist and pouring four pills into hand.

"That's a lot of medicine, Megan, what do you need all those for," Yugi asked as she took the glass of water, too.

"I think we've talked enough tonight, Yugi. You should let Megan rest, she's had a long day," Mr. Moto said. Megan gave him a questioning look. _Don't you want me to tell them everything_, she wondered and Mr. Moto winked before leaving the room. She shrugged and took her medicine.

With a sigh, she leaned back and rested her head on Ryo's shoulder. _Some things are better left unsaid_, Megan thought as Ryo started playing with her hair. She was surprised to hear Ryo singing softly.

_The sun has gone from the shining skies,  
Bye, baby, bye.  
The dandelions have closed their eyes,  
Bye, baby, bye.  
The stars are lighting their lamps to see.  
The babes and squirrels and birds and bees,  
Are sound asleep as they all should be,  
Bye, baby, bye._

"You know that song," Megan asked and Yugi smiled at his two friends happily.

"It was my younger twin sister's favorite as a child; she loved all sorts of animals." Ryo said in a soft, sad tone.

"You have a twin sister," Yugi and Megan asked in unison.

"I used to," he said rubbing Megan's arms. "She died in a car accident with my mother when I was young."

"I'm sorry," Megan said and she felt Ryo's chin on her head for a quick moment.

"It was a long time ago," he murmured before resuming sing softly.

_The squirrel keeps warm in his furs of gray,  
Bye, baby, bye.  
'Neath feathers, birdies are tucked away,  
Bye, baby, bye.  
In yellow jackets, the bees sleep tight  
And cuddle close through the chilly night.  
My baby's snug in her gown of white,  
Bye, baby, bye._

Megan closed her eyes, and felt at peace. It had been a while since she had heard the lullaby, and it was a pleasant memory. It was one of the few she had. She listened to Ryo's soft singing with contentment. He had a pleasant voice and it wasn't long before she was lost in it and drifting to sleep. She snuggled closer, moving her head into the hollow of Ryo's neck. She sighed and fell asleep.

_The squirrel nests in a big oak tree,  
Bye, baby, bye,  
He finds a hole in the trunk, you see,  
Bye, baby, bye.  
The robin's home is a nest o'erhead.  
The bees, they nest in a hive instead.  
My baby's nest is her little bed,  
Bye, baby, bye._


	12. Chapter 11: The Truth III: Explanation

Chapter 11: The Truth Part III: Explanation

* * *

When Mr. Moto walked into his living room the next morning, he started to chuckle. He supposed he wasn't surprised to find the three teenagers asleep together. It was actually a cute picture. Ryo and Megan were stretched out on the sofa, and Yugi was lying with his back to the couch, but his head reclined onto Megan's jean-covered knee. Megan was curled in Ryo's arms, her head resting by the hollow area where Ryo's neck meets his shoulders. Ryo's head rested on top of Megan's and his arms were wrapped around her protectively. The old man smiled at the sweetness of the pair. He wished that those two would just get over whatever was keeping them apart. The man sighed. They were probably just young and shy, too awkward and scared to know how silly they were acting. Mr. Moto didn't know Ryo as well as Yugi's other friends, but the boy had always seemed polite and good-natured. The teenager had gained the old man's respect with how much care he was showing to a girl he barely knew. He also had to admit the boy had an outstanding character and bravery to not go running when he saw the girl's scarred arms and heard about her past. But Mr. Moto had to admit, there was more to the story, and sadly, it didn't get better. It was going to take even more guts for Ryo to stick around when he got the whole story, especially if Ryo became romantically involved with Megan. It wasn't fair, but Megan's history had left her unusually isolated, mainly because of the secret still to come. Mr. Moto prayed Ryo would be strong enough to be the one for Megan who could stay with her after finding out. The old man looked sympathetically at the girl on the sofa. She had led an incredibly unfair and difficult life. She deserved to have all the happiness in the world to make up for the cruelty she had been dealt in her past. Mr. Moto grinned as an idea suddenly came to him that might just help spread the joy he wanted in the teens' lives.

Mr. Moto went into the kitchen and got a big metal pan and a large plastic spoon. He usually reserved this treatment for Yugi's extremely stubborn mornings. He tried not to make too much noise as he tip-toed back into the living room. He took a deep, bracing breath and began banging the pan with the spoon.

"WAKE UP," he yelled loudly as he beat the pan. "UP, UP, UP, RAISE AND SHINE!"

All three teenagers yelled in surprise and fell onto the floor with a loud thud. They became hopelessly tangled as three pairs of arms and legs flailed around trying to free their owners. Megan let out a stream of words in French that Mr. Moto didn't understand, but from her tone, he could tell that they were extremely profane and would've made any francophone blush.

"Good morning, lazybones," Mr. Moto teased cheerfully once they had successfully detangled themselves. The boys groaned while Megan mumbled venomously.

"Morning, Grandpa," Yugi said with a huge yawn.

"Did we really all fall asleep here," Ryo asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and standing up.

"Yes, you did. You better hope your father doesn't hear about this, Bakura," Mr. Moto advised.

Ryo blushed and nodded. "I'm sorry, Mr. Moto. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, Bakura, last night was a rare exception. Just make sure it doesn't happen again," the old man said kindly.

"Thank you, Mr. Moto. Oh good morning, Megan," the white-haired boy said and helped Megan to her feet with a smile.

"Whatever," Megan mumbled. She wandered upstairs to take her medicine and change while Yugi wandered into the bathroom. Ryo sat down on the sofa with a sigh and Mr. Moto sat next to him.

"Bakura, thanks for all your help with Megan. It really means a lot to me," the old man said.

"Oh, it's not a problem, Mr. Moto," Ryo said bashfully.

"Listen, she's very independent, so she probably doesn't show it, but it really means a lot to Megan, too," Mr. Moto said.

"I hope it does," Bakura said, blushing. Just then Megan wandered in, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, hi," Megan said blushing. "I thought you'd have gone home."

"I will later," Ryo said, stifling a yawn.

"Oh, alright, then," Megan said staring at the floor after sitting down in the chair. Mr. Moto shook his head. Those two really were helpless. A knock at the door distracted the old man. He went to answer the door, but was confused to see two police officers standing on the front step.

"Are you Moto Solomon," the first officer asked.

"Yes, how can I help you officers," Mr. Moto said, entirely confused.

"Is a girl named Megan here," the second asked.

"Yes, I'm Megan Edinburg," Megan said, walking towards the door. She had obviously heard the conversation from the living room. She looked at the two officers and her look of confusion turned to one of surprise. "Officers, it's been a while."

"You know us," the first officer asked suspiciously.

"Yes, you'd have known me when I was still a Himura. You worked on my child abuse case twelve years ago," Megan said, not sounding at all pleased with this blast from her past. Mr. Moto gazed at the two officers again, and a memory flowed through his mind. These were indeed the officers that had questioned Megan about the Yoshida incident.

"If it weren't for the eyes, I'd swear you were lying," the first said laughing.

"I still remember being freaked out by the six year-old girl with the crazy purple eyes," the second agreed.

"So, what brings you two here? I haven't done anything warranting a visit from the police in ages," Megan said suspiciously, leaning against the door frame and crossing her arms. Mr. Moto felt Yugi and Ryo pushing against him, wanting to know what was happening.

The two officers stopped laughing and exchanged an awkward glance. "Well, I'm afraid that's debatable at this point in time," The second said.

"We're going to have to ask you to come down to the station with us," the first said, gripping Megan's shoulder.

"What? Why, I haven't done anything illegal," Megan protested.

"Ma'am, we don't want to have to resort to force, but we will if we have to," the second threatened and the officers steered Megan towards the police cruiser that had been parked on the street.

"Wait, officers, why are you bringing her down to the station," Mr. Moto demanded as the two officers put Megan in the back of the cruiser to the boy's shock.

"We're sorry, sir, but this is an official police investigation," the first officer said.

"Don't worry, boys," the second officer said, climbing into the car, "it's just questioning." The Motos and Ryo watched in silence as the police cruiser pulled away.

* * *

Down at the station, Megan was irritated. The two officers that had picked her up had left her in the small, plain room. Megan stared at the plain table, bright light, and dark mirror that were the room's sole decoration. She had no idea how much time had passed, but she was sure that it had been longer than the officers had promised. Megan looked up when the two officers from earlier walked into the room, strictly business.

"Alright, Megan, no need to worry, we're just here to ask you a few questions. Nice and simple, answer them and then you can go home," the first officer said gently.

"Fine, ask away," she sighed, hoping that it would be over soon, but knowing better. The last time she'd been questioned by the police, it'd taken several hours.

"Did you go to Tokyo yesterday to visit Yamamoto Ayame," the second asked without any feeling.

"Yes, I visited her for a few minutes, but I left rather quickly," Megan said. "But what's she got to do with anything?"

"We'll ask the questions, ma'am," the first officer said sternly. Megan nodded and he continued. "Why did you visit her?"

"She's my biological mother. I'd grown up as an orphan, so I wanted to meet her," Megan admitted.

"And how did this visit go," the second officer asked.

"Well, it went badly. She said she never wanted me and that finding her meant nothing," the teen admitted, not able to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"Anything else," the first asked.

"Well, she said that she was content living her life alone with opium, and then she started smoking some," Megan said with a sigh.

"And how did this make you feel," the second pressed. Megan eyed him suspiciously. This was supposed to be a police investigation, not one of her therapy sessions.

"Well, at first I was just shocked," she admitted. "But once that wore off, I was rather hurt and a bit depressed. I'd always dreamed of meeting my mother."

"So there wasn't any anger, resentment or hatred," the first officer asked.

"No, but why do you care about what happened between my mother and I," the teen asked suspiciously.

"Well, she was found in her apartment last night. I'm sorry to tell you this, but she's dead," the first officer said sympathetically.

"My mom's dead," Megan repeated in shock, looking from one officer from the next, trying to find a hint of a lie or bluff.

"We're sorry for your loss," the kindly first officer said. Megan looked down at the table, willing herself not to cry.

"We'll be right back," the second officer said. Megan heard the officers stand and the door close. Her reserve broke when the shutting of the door echoed faintly. She had no strength to fight the bitter tears the streamed down her face.

The police officer's return was quicker this time. They looked unsettled as they sat back down. Megan looked at them, but felt nothing.

"Well, we just heard from the coroner and pathologist. They're saying that it looks like your mother's death was suicide," the second officer said bluntly.

"She killed herself," Megan whispered. The men nodded before wasting another hour by questioning her. Once it seemed like they had finally run out of questions, they exchanged a glance.

"I guess if the autopsy findings say it's a suicide and we haven't found any evidence to the contrary, we have no reason to hold you anymore," the second officer sighed.

"And, we also found this notes addressed to you in her apartment," the first officer said handing her a bunch of folded paper that was heavier than it looked. She turned it over in her hand for a minute before pocketing it.

"You can call someone to pick you up now," the second officer said leading the way out of the room and stopping in front of a pay phone. Megan pulled out a coin from her pocket, having always been in the habit of keeping a few in her jeans, and dialed the Motos' familiar number.

"Megan, is that you? Are you alright? What's going on," the old man answered half way through the second ring.

"Uncle Solomon," Megan asked softly, "can you come pick me up? I want to come home."

"Of course," the old man said kindly. "I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

Ryo and Yugi watched the clock in the kitchen nervously from their seats at the table. They had been waiting anxiously with Mr. Moto ever since the police had arrived. Ryo had left for a short time to go back to his house to shower and change out of his dirty clothes before returning back to the game shop. The hours had passed by slowly since none of them knew what was going on or how long it would take. All they could do was to sit and wait. Ryo sighed, wondering what was taking so long; Mr. Moto had rushed out of the house half an hour ago.

"They're back," Yugi suddenly exclaimed, looking towards the drive way as Mr. Moto and Megan walked towards the door. Yugi opened the door and Megan was once again led to the sofa in the living room. This time however, she was completely awake and her eyes showed an intense focus usually only present when talking about her adoptive sister. It was a different kind of focus than determination and indignity; but it was harder to place. If Ryo had to put a name to that focus, it seemed more like anger.

"What happened down there," Mr. Moto asked. "Why did they want to question you?"

"My mother was found dead last night," Megan sighed rubbing her eyes. There was a sharp intake of breath from everyone else.

"Did they say what happened to her," Yugi asked.

"The theories are accidental drug overdose or suicidal drug overdose; suicide being more likely," she said.

"That's terrible," Ryo said.

Megan scoffed, "Hated me enough to not even want to live."

"Megan," Mr. Moto sighed, "that's ridiculous; I won't stand for this kind of talk."

"She died an hour after I left, Uncle Solomon. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out," she whispered darkly.

"Is there anything we can do," Ryo asked in concern.

"Right now I just want to be alone," she said standing up and brushing past everyone on her way to Yugi's room. She shut the door and sat at the chair by the desk. Megan slammed her fist down on the hard wood of the desk in anger. She tried to slow her breathing and calm down, but she was distracted when she realized she was sitting on something hard. Megan reached into her back pocket and pulled out the papers the police officers had given her earlier. When they had first handed it to her, she was too wrapped up in her chaotic thoughts to give the paper much thought, but now it filled her with an obsessive curiosity. Megan turned the thick sheets over and over in her hands, trying to unravel its secrets. When her curiosity couldn't handle the mystery any longer, she opened the papers. Something hard clattered to the floor, but Megan didn't pay any attention to it; she was too engrossed by the words on the paper. It was a letter from her mother.

_Keiko (I refuse to call you Megan, to me you were always Keiko) _

_My daughter, I'm sorry for what happened when you visited me in Tokyo. I was scared that you had found me, and seeing you brought back too many memories; memories of your father. You really do look like him. I wish that I could have given you the answers to all the questions you have, but there wasn't enough time, and I probably don't have them all. I regret that all I can offer is my own sad story and hopes that the story you write yourself will be happier._

_I was born in the States and my family moved to Japan when I was sixteen. I met your father when I was nineteen. He was much older, and he came from a respected family. I was instantly attracted to him, but he was engaged to be married in a year. The stress from his relationship with his fiancée during the planning had him seeking an escape. I'm ashamed to admit that I used this to my advantage and seduced him into having an affair. It lasted only a few weeks because the guilt he felt from betraying his fiancée was eating him alive. He returned to her and they worked past it, ending up married with a child. I got the short end of the stick, being stuck alone with a broken heart. I had loved your father immensely, but I was nothing to him._

_Don't feel too bad, though. Your father was an honorable man who was going through a rough time. He was honest with his fiancée and in a way; it brought them closer together than before. His name was Himura Nori. From what I hear, he and his wife died several years ago. I'm not sure about the child, but if he is alive, he was most likely adopted. I told Himura and his wife about you, but refused to let them help me or let them know where I left you._

_A month or so after Himura returned to his fiancée, I discovered I was pregnant with you. I panicked; I was nineteen years old and I was having an engaged man's child after seducing him. I had considered an abortion, but I couldn't bring myself to destroy a life in such a cowardly manner. I decided that I would have you, but then give you up for adoption. I was twenty when you were finally born, and I wish I could say I gave you up for a noble reason, such as knowing a twenty year-old girl wasn't fit to be a mother. But it was cowardice that drove my actions with you. After deciding to give you up for adoption, I was then to cowardly to let you know about me, so I changed my name._

_But I was always thinking of you. Every day I wondered where you were and if you were happy. I considered contacting you several times, but my cowardice stopped me. When I saw you one day in Tokyo six years ago, my determination was firm to contact you. But, some thugs bullied and threatened me into keeping quiet. At that point I fell into a depression, knowing that I would never be allowed to see my baby girl or know anything about her. The thugs offered me opium and I took it, looking for a way to hide from the pain. It wasn't long before I was so lost in the drugs I barely remembered you existed. _

_When I saw you, I was afraid for both our sakes. The thugs had threatened both our lives if we ever came in contact. I couldn't bear the thought of you dying for my mistakes, and I fear death more than anything else in the world. _

_While I wish I could have been a better mother of whom you could be proud, but I'm afraid you're stuck with my cowardly self. Fortune has made it so we will never know each other, but my hope is that you will lead a better life because of this. I know you must yearn for your true family, and now that you know about your half-brother, you must want to find him. Your father and he sent this picture to you several years ago, but could only leave it in my hands. It also came with a gift. I ask you not to go looking for him, but I realize it's not likely you'd listen to me after what happened. No matter what you choose, I hope it brings you bliss._

_Your mother,_

_Yamamoto Ayame_

Megan looked at the picture her mother had mentioned. It showed a handsome man who looked like a male version of her smiling as he squatted next to a young child who was laughing. The man's hands were placed protectively at the child's side, and he was obviously trying to get the child to look up at whoever was taking the picture. The man was dressed well, but not as stuffily as the other males she had grown up with. She brushed a finger over the image of her father, resentful that this was all she'd ever have of him. Megan then shifted her attention to the boy in the picture. He resembled their father and Megan a lot; they all had the same shade of brown hair, the same nose and strong chin. However there were a few differences that Megan assumed was due to his mother's genes. She flipped the picture over, hoping for a caption. To her delight she found a short message on the back.

_Keiko_

_Your brother, Seto, and I were out shopping the other day. Seto found this and I instantly thought of you. I included this picture so that one day when our family is reunited you'll be able to recognize us. Seto's two years younger than you, so he's turning three in a month. Hoping all is well and to see you soon_

_Your father,_

_Himura Nori_

Megan looked around, curious as to what her father and half brother had sent. She remembered that something had clattered to the floor earlier and looked by her feet. She found a thick silver chain holding a slender silver dragon with blue stone eyes. She picked it up and held it in front of her face. It was simple, but beautiful. She only wished she knew why Seto had liked the necklace or why it made her father think of her. But she would never know; fate had seen to that.

She put her inheritance away in her bags and lay down on the bed. Regret washed through her with a sigh. Megan barely noticed that someone knocked on the door before opening it.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Do you need anything," Ryo asked standing in the doorway awkwardly.

"Bakura," Megan asked in a weak voice as she felt the tears building up.

"What is it, Megan," he asked gently, moving into the room in concern.

"C-could you stay for a little bit? I don't want to be alone anymore," she sniffled, the words falling out of her mouth without her thinking. But when she saw Ryo give her a small, sad smile, she knew the words were true.

"Sure, I'll stay if that's what you want," Ryo said moving to sit on the edge of the bed. A river of tears poured out of her eyes as she mourned.

Megan mourned everything that had happened to her. She mourned the family she had lost that she had never known; the family she knew she never would know. She mourned that she had met her mother at the lowest point of her life. She mourned the fact that her mother would never know how much her cowardice had impacted Megan's life. She mourned that her father had never been able to find her before he had died or before he had gone to the Yoshidas. She mourned that Mr. Yoshida had abused her so horribly. She mourned that his abuse was still destroying her life.

"I've never seen someone cry so much," he teased gently. He wasn't mad about it at all, but he was concerned. He hoped teasing her might help snap her out of it. Megan sniffled and curled into a ball like a cat.

"You know, I never cried back then," she said with a hiccough.

"Back when," Ryo asked as he began to smooth her hair.

"Back when I lived with the Yoshidas. I never cried despite what happened to me. I don't even know why I didn't, but for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to cry," Megan sniffed and hiccoughed again.

"Well, grief is very individualized. Not everyone who suffers expresses it through tears. A person might not even express his or her grief immediately," the white haired teen said as his fingers wove playfully through Megan's long brown hair. She squirmed when he reached a ticklish spot near her ear.

"Bakura, that tickles," Megan protested through giggles.

"I can see that," he chuckled, but moved his fingers away from the ticklish spot. The older teen sighed contentedly as Ryo's fingers found a different sensitive spot. She closed her eyes and squirmed a little to get more comfortable. Megan nuzzled the playful hand slightly adjusting the area he was focusing on. She was rewarded by a pleasant calm sensation that slowly flowed through her body. "Is that better?"

"Mhm, much better," Megan sighed.

"Anything else I can do to help," he asked with a small chuckle.

"Just talk. You have a nice voice," she mumbled. Ryo noticed that she had a slight blush as she moved close and snuggled against him. He blushed because of the unexpected compliment and attention from the object of his affections.

"What would you like me to talk about?"

"Tell me about your family. What are they like," Megan asked opening her eyes to look Ryo in the eyes.

"Well my parents met on a blind date years ago. Father always said it was the worst date of his life, but they had a blast. They married three years later after falling desperately in love. My mother and father were kindred souls. They were eccentric, caring, and dedicated to learning. He was an archeologist until Mother died, and she was a teacher. After two years of marriage, my sister and I were born. We were identical twins, but our personalities couldn't have been more different. I was always fairly introverted and solemn whereas Amane was extremely extroverted and whimsical, like Mother. They were two of the most wonderful women I've known and Father is a wonderful man. But Mother and Amane's deaths changed him. He became more introverted and easily frustrated, especially once I started having trouble with my classmates," Ryo sighed. "The loss of his family left Father lost, and he had no idea how to deal with what was going on. He started working for the museum hoping that it would help if he didn't need to travel as much. He didn't travel as much as before, but he still was gone a lot. I spent most of my time alone and retreated even farther into myself."

"That's sad," Megan mumbled with a discontent tone. Ryo sighed; annoyed that he had upset Megan.

"It is what it is. There's no point trying to change what's passed and it'll drive anyone crazy if he tries to," he said with s shrug. He had accepted his inability to change things years ago. Megan looked away. She understood the not so subtle message Ryo was giving.

"I know," she sighed as the tears spilled again. Ryo grimaced and kept trying to comfort and soothe her. He could tell it upset her, but he hoped it would be a shove in the right direction to stop living in the past.

"Do you," he asked looking her in the eye. She looked up, oddly distracted by the fiercely determined look in the younger boy's eyes. She reached up and touched the boy's cheek gently. She didn't know Ryo's heart skipped a beat when she smiled up at him.

"I do because of you. Thank you, my friend," Megan said. "I never knew someone as wonderful as you existed."

"Thank you, I'm honored by your kindness," he said bashfully.

"It's not something that happens often, mind you," she whispered cautiously, "it happens as often as two blue moons."

"I'm even more honored, especially since it's coming from you," Ryo said and he blushed deeply. He tried not to read too much into what Megan said, but it made his heart race to hear what she had said. It made him shockingly happy to her that she thought that he was wonderful. Maybe Megan really did share his feelings. He gently brushed the side of her face and was happily surprised when Megan closed her eyes, exhaled, and leaned her head against his hand. Curious about this development, he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Megan's eyes took a soft expression and she sat up, alarmingly close.

"It's me who should be honored to have you in my life, Bakura," she whispered. Her face was barely an inch away from Ryo's. He could feel her breath on his face, soft and warm. She leaned in closer, touching her nose and forehead to Ryo's. He gasped when Megan's fingers ran through his hair. Her slender, gentle finger explored curiously, taking in the texture and flow of his hair and tracing delicate patterns lightly on the sensitive skin.

"I can see why you like this so much," Ryo sighed, closing his eyes and letting the pleasant warm feeling wash over him.

Megan chuckled, "It's a great feeling isn't it?" Ryo groaned softly as Megan's dancing finger found a sensitive spot on the nape of his neck.

"Yes, it is," he agreed in a gentle whisper. Megan's breath washed over Ryo's face again as she sighed. Her fingers had stopped their dancing in his hair. Ryo opened his eyes to find that Megan had her eyes closed tight and her breath coming in short bursts from her open mouth.

"I think you should go now," Megan said, but made no move to separate.

"Why? Do you want me to leave," he asked in concern.

"No, I don't," she admitted, pushing Ryo's hair back out of his face. "I wish you could stay, but it's been a long day. I'm about to fall asleep any second, and I don't want to make a habit of falling asleep on you; no matter how good of a pillow you are."

Ryo chuckled, "Alright, I'll let you sleep in peace. Good night, Megan." He smoothed her hair one last time. Megan knelt so that her head was slightly higher than Ryo's and there was a little more space between them. And then, to his complete and utter shock, Ryo felt Megan's lips press softly against his forehead briefly before she whispered something his mind was too surprised to register. He felt his eyes grow ridiculously wide. She laughed quietly before she walked him to the bedroom's door. She smiled at him before closing it. He didn't know that as soon as the door was closed, she had pressed her hand against the wood and sighed before going to bed. While Megan slept, Ryo made it back to his own room where he sank to the bed. He reflected on the night's events and couldn't help breaking into a goofy smile he was glad no one else could see. He gently touched the spot Megan had kissed and smiled even wider. A sudden flash of the memory passed through Ryo's mind, and he was able to hear what he had been too surprised to earlier. As he laid down to sleep, the words echoed clearly in his mind, exactly as Megan had said them so softly in his ear.

_Good night, Ryo._


	13. Chapter 12: Just Perfect

A/N: Sorry for the delay! A bit of writer's block kept this chapter from getting written. Some celebration is in order: With Chapter 11, we've reached 101 pages and 41,797 words in Microsoft word! Whooo! This chapter is dedicated to Dragonheart65 and the movie _Inception_ for forcing my brain to work out how to do this (though only unseen voice part was directly taken from either). Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12: Just Perfect

* * *

The next morning, Ryo woke up feeling like he had gotten hit with a sack of bricks all over. He groaned and rubbed his aching head. It was just his luck that he would get sick once it finally seemed things were looking up for him. Ryo groaned and adjusted his pillow so he could sleep better. However, sleep eluded him in his illness. He groaned again when he heard the shrill ring of the phone.

"Hello," he murmured into the phone he picked up from the side table.

"Hey, Bakura, are you ok," Yugi's voice asked on the other end of the call, having heard the hoarse tone in Ryo's voice.

"I don't think so. I woke up feeling pretty ill," he admitted.

"Oh that sucks, how bad is it," Yugi asked in concern.

"I don't know yet; I just woke up a little while ago," Ryo said softly.

"Well, I had called to see if you were available. Grandpa has to go to the hospital today for some tests and Megan refuses to go with him. I had thought that if you were free, you two could spend the day together while I went to the hospital with Grandpa," Yugi said sounding like he was thinking again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wish I could help," Ryo said apologetically.

"It's not your fault. I hope you get better soon," Yugi said sympathetically.

"Thank you, Yugi. Wish your grandfather good luck at the hospital today for me," Ryo said rubbing his eyes in exhaustion.

"Thanks, Bakura. I'll be sure to pass along the message. See you when you're feeling better," Yugi said sadly.

"Bye, Yugi," Ryo groaned and hung the phone up. He leaned against the pillows and tried to fall asleep again.

* * *

Ryo guessed he must have fallen asleep or at least dozed off because the next thing he knew, he was woken up by a soft tickling at the top of his head.

"Wha-what's going on," he mumbled sleepily. He opened his eyes, but his vision was still too fuzzy and the room was too dark to see what was happening. His weakened vision heightened his sense of smell, and his nose picked up a hint of strawberry.

"Hey there," Megan said softly, but her voice was muffled.

"Megan, what on earth? Why are you here? How'd you get here," Ryo asked in confusion. His eyes finally focused and he saw that Megan was standing near him wearing a mask to prevent inhaling airborne germs.

"I'm here to look after you," she chuckled. "I hate hospitals, so I didn't want to go with Uncle Solomon. Then Yugi said you were sick, and it seemed like a good idea to come over and see if you needed anything. You might want to lock your front door," Megan teased gently. The mattress creaked and sank slightly under the extra weight when Megan sat down and Ryo noticed the strawberry scent was stronger. Ryo guessed that Megan wore a strawberry perfume or scent of some sort.

"But why? Not that I'm ungrateful that you're here," Ryo said softly. "You didn't have to come here."

"Just because I didn't have to," Megan explained kindly as she pushed the white hair that was sticking to the boy's forehead, "doesn't mean I shouldn't, or that I wouldn't want to. It's like you told me that day in the park when I asked why you were there; we're friends. And you've taught me that being friend means looking out for each other. After all the looking out you've done for me, I figured this was a good start towards even ground. I want to be the type of person who deserves your friendship and you can be proud to call your friend," she said kindly, her slender fingers brushing across Ryo's forehead lightly. He was surprised when he felt the fingers press against Ryo's skin. He was surprised how cold they felt and that it felt good against his forehead. "I'll be right back," Megan whispered.

She returned quietly and Ryo moaned softly when he felt something cold and damp rest on his forehead. Megan adjusted the cloth slightly so that it covered the sick teen's forehead completely and he closed in eyes with a sigh of relief.

"Does that feel better," she asked, pushing the white hair away again.

"Very much so, thank you," he sighed in relief. Megan's slender fingers once again wove through the soft, long white hair delicately. He moved his head again and sighed as the cold cloth brought relief to his fevered head. Megan gently wiped away the sweat that was sticking to his face and neck, taking care to be soothing. When she noticed the cloth was losing its cool temperature, she replaced it.

"Is this cool," she asked gently, brushing some stray hair out of her eyes distractedly.

"Yes," Ryo said softly and Megan's hand returned to the boy's forehead. Ryo laid his hand on top of Megan's hand. "Thank you, Megan. You're amazing."

"Thank you, but you flatter me too much," Megan said, blushing a little and trying to push away imaginary stray hair out of her face in awkward embarrassment.

"You really are. Trust me; you're one of the most amazing people I've met. It's a shame we haven't been able to spend more time together. We should, though in the future," the sick teen said softly, looking Megan in the eyes.

Megan's heart beat faster. She knew he was sick and most likely didn't realize what he was saying. But a part of her mind was telling her that Ryo was being sincere. She pushed the thought aside; it wasn't the right time to try to figure out what was going on with the strange white-haired boy she was nursing. "Why don't we discuss this later? Just rest now," she whispered, stroking the soft, white hair.

Ryo sighed again and his breath began escaping slowly from his open mouth. His breathing slowed gradually as he drifted away from reality.

* * *

Ryo was confused when he opened his eyes. The room was similar to his room, but it was filled with brighter colors and a few extra items. He saw a small group of pictures on a shelf and went to investigate. The first picture was of his family back in England, before the car crash that tore it apart. It was too sad to look at for too long so he turned his attention to the second picture. It was a snapshot of his father and him outside their house in Tokyo. It wasn't anything special, but Ryo was curious as to why this strange room that was so like his room would have these pictures. The third picture was of him, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa standing outside of the Kame Game shop. Ryo smiled before turning his attention to the last picture. This picture was arguably the most shocking of the bunch. It was a picture of Megan, but that by itself wasn't what was surprising. She was smiling charmingly. This was odd since Ryo hardly ever saw the older teen smile, and when she did smile, it was always a small, sweetly shy smile. This smile was fairly large and it seemed like the smile was due to laughing based on the sparkle in the picture's eyes. It reminded Ryo of the rare time he heard her laugh uncontrollably after they had gotten caught in the rain running back to the Kame Game shop from the park. He smiled at the unusually sweet expression. Ryo wished she would smile like this more.

However, Ryo's attention was torn from the pictures. He had to wonder what this room was. It was highly suspicious that the room looked so much like his own and had pictures of people who mattered so much to him. It seemed to contain everything that was important to him.

He was distracted by a sudden chill in the room. The lights flickered before going out completely. The room shifted; the air became heavier and the walls changed to a dark stone. The only source of light was from a distant and miniscule torch. Ryo looked around the room curiously, but the lighting was too dim for his eyes, and he couldn't see much besides what was directly in front of him. He froze when he heard the familiar cruel laugh echo around the room.

"Show yourself," he called into the dark.

"My, my, master, you're feeling brave today. I'm not sure if these changes suit my wimpy master," the voice responded. Ryo froze. Usually, he heard the voice of the Spirit inside his head, but this time it sounded like the voice was separate.

"Where are we? What have you done to me," Ryo demanded anxiously as a slight fog settled by his feet, only making the room darker and colder than before.

"Tsk, tsk, rude and impatient, too. Really, it's not what _I've_ done to you that should concern you, master," the Spirit added a mocking tone to the word, "but, rather what that girl has done to you."

"What do you mean, Megan? Megan hasn't done a thing," he yelled angrily at the unseen voice.

The Spirit spoke in a tone of mock concern," But, master, I only want what's best for you. That girl is dangerous, not right for you at all. You may think this girl is possibly a useful acquaintance, but it's best for you to forget about her."

"Why, she hasn't done anything to hurt anyone! She couldn't possibly be dangerous," Ryo said getting angrier by the second.

"How do you know that? The girl has been keeping secrets. Who knows what else she could be hiding? Her past is full of darkness, and you've seen those scars. Anyone that badly scarred can't be trusted. I would know," he chuckled darkly.

"You know nothing about her," Ryo protested.

"Oh, you think so? Do you honestly think you do," the voice asked, laughing cruelly.

"I know her better than you," Ryo said, surprised by how he was standing up for Megan. It wasn't his nature to be argumentative or assertive.

"See what I mean," the Spirit said laughing cruelly again, "she's already changed you. These changes aren't something you want, master. But don't worry, master. I'll protect you from her."

"What do you mean? What are you going to do," Ryo asked desperately.

"Don't worry, master, when I'm through, you'll never see her again," the voice said laughing. The words echoed in the room with the laugh. It chilled Ryo to the core more than the air had. As the laugh echoes, the dream shifted again. And then all of the sudden, he was slipping into the dream of a better reality, dreaming of seeing her face, drifting into a slumber so sweet it breaks hearts.

* * *

Ryo woke up a few hours later feeling cured. It took a minute for him to remember the strange room from the dream. When he did remember it, it chilled him again. What exactly had he meant? What was the Spirit going to do? Ryo had a bad feeling about whatever the Spirit of the Millennium Ring was planning. Whatever it was, it was bound not to end well for any involved.

He stretched before looking around his room. He was extremely confused; he could have sworn Megan had been there when he fell asleep earlier. He may not remember exactly what happened, but Ryo doubted that he had imagined that she had been here. He noticed that the cloth was on his bedside table and the room smelled ever so faintly of strawberries. The white haired boy closed his eyes and breathed in the scent. He was never particularly fond of strawberries, but he had a feeling they were going to grow on him.

Ryo looked next to the cloth and saw a piece of paper folded in half. He opened it up and found a note from Megan.

_Hey, sleepy,_

_Your fever broke shortly after you fell asleep, so I left to let you get some rest. I hope that you'll feel better after a nice, long nap. If you're reading this, you're probably wondering where I went. Well, I went to St. Peter's just outside Domino. Once again, hope you're feeling better._

_-Megan_

Ryo glanced at the note again, a smile forming on his lips. A plan began to take root in his mind, causing the smile to grow wider. He got out of bed and dressed as quickly as he could.

* * *

Ryo snuck into the back of the church silently when he heard the organ playing. He looked around the ornate building curiously. He looked in awe at the beauty of the church's alter at the front, accented by the stained glass window behind it. The pews were in two simple, straight, and long rows. The pews were simple benches with red cushions. There were a few people lining the pews, but for the most part the church was empty. Ryo debated the wisdom of standing under the organ while the organist appeared to be rehearsing. He moved forward a little and noticed Megan whispering with an elder man wearing a black dress shirt and a white collar. They exchanged words quietly before the man placed a caring hand on her shoulder and she inclined her head respectfully.

Ryo stared as Megan began looking towards the altar at the front of the church. He guessed she had come to pray for her mother, so recently deceased. Would there even be a funeral? If there was, who would even come? Would Megan want to go? Ryo shook his head from the pesky questions that darted through his brain. He took a deep breath, knowing he should go sit with her. He wanted to warn her if the Spirit of the Ring was seriously determined about separating them. He silently walked over to the pew where Megan was sitting and sat down.

"Er, Megan," he whispered and the girl jumped.

"Oi, you scared me there," Megan whispered, blinking her eyes in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to," he explained blushing. "I just wanted to talk to you a-about something."

"Yes, what is it," she asked nervously, locking her amethyst eyes on his own brown eyes.

"Well, there's something I-I think I should tell you," Ryo said, heart racing. He knew he had to explain about the Spirit and the possible danger she was in from him because of the Spirit's twisted nature. But somehow, looking Megan in the eyes while she waited patiently for what he was going to say made something seem wrong. Something in his gut told Ryo that this wasn't the right time to explain it to her. He just couldn't bring himself to utter the words.

_What are you going to say, master_, the voice he was dreading said, _"I'm possessed by an incredibly dangerous Spirit from ancient times who just so happens to have it out for you since I'm ridiculously pathetic and have some completely demented attraction to you"?_ Ryo may have hated the Spirit he shared a body with, but he had to admit, the Spirit had a point. How could he possibly explain? Sure, she seemed to have picked up on the concept of the Spirit of the Puzzle well enough, but this case was entirely different; this Spirit was a danger to her.

Ryo cleared his throat before saying, "I mean, I-I just w-wanted to thank you, f-for your help earlier when I was sick."

"Oh, thank God," Megan sighed, closing her eyes. "For a second there, I was worried! I thought you were-never mind."

"No, what, why were you worried," Ryo asked nervously, watching as Megan bit her lip.

"Well I-I thought you might have been well, um, what do they call it, again? Oh, right, um, I thought you were con-confessing," Megan admitted awkwardly.

"C-confessing," Ryo asked. This hadn't been the answer he was expecting and his concerns were momentarily forgotten as his heart beat a little faster and the blood rushed to his face in anticipation of what Megan would say next.

"I-I mean, you're a great guy, and I like you," she explained hastily, "but, well, it's complicated."

"You like me," the boy asked a smile spreading across his face.

Megan blinked and blush as she realized what she said. "W-well, I, wha-what I meant was," the girl stammered nervously.

"It's alright, Megan. If you want, I'll forget you said that," Ryo said politely, placing his hands on his knees and looking away from the embarrassed girl, a little disappointed and hurt. _Of course she didn't mean it like that! You shouldn't have gotten your hopes up, you're friends._ Ryo felt a hand on top of his hand and looked up.

"What if I don't want you to," she whispered, her head slightly tilted so she had to look up to meet his eyes.

Ryo smiled at her and slid his fingers in between hers. "Then that's just fine with me. I-I like you, too. Though, you've probably figured that out by now."

Ryo was delighted when he saw Megan smile. It wasn't quite the same as the smile from the dream, but it was beautiful nonetheless. "I had a feeling you did, but it's nice to hear, all the same," Megan admitted. Ryo smiled at the girl he adored, hardly believe his luck as she smiled back shyly, holding his hand. It was a little slice of perfection, and he never wanted it to end. After a second, Megan turned back to the tabernacle and stared at it silently. The air around her seemed melancholy, so Ryo squeezed her hand gently to show his support. Megan didn't look away from the tabernacle, but she did squeeze his hand back. For right now, it was all Ryo wanted.

Several long and silent minutes later, Megan and Ryo were finding their way back to the Kame Game shop, still holding hands. Ryo couldn't help sneaking glances at Megan, who was looking ahead. Once, she caught Ryo looking and the corners of her lips pulled back into a smile as she began laughing, and Ryo nearly stopped dead in his tracks where he stood. The perspective was different, but there was no doubt about it; it was the same smile from the picture in the dream. He blinked and regret washed through him when Megan stopped, the smile and laughter gone.

"What's wrong, Bakura," Megan asked, looking at the younger teen in concern. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

_Well, technically_, the voice in his head said tauntingly, _you haven't _seen_ a _ghost_. But, you have heard a spirit. But then again,_ the Spirit chuckled, _that's a secret isn't it? Sunshine here doesn't know about that yet, does she?_ Ryo heart raced in fear and his blood ran cold.

_No, not here! Not now_, the white haired teen thought in desperate panic.

_Oh, don't worry, master. I won't reveal our dirty little secret just yet_, the Spirit laughed maniacally. _All in due time, all in due time, master._

"Bakura! Hey, what's going on there," Megan asked snapping her fingers in front of Ryo's face. Ryo blinked again and tried not to look as frightened as he felt.

"Oh, er, sorry about that," he mumbled sheepishly.

"Are you alright? You completely zoned out there for a minute. You're not feeling sick again, are you," the girl said in concern, reaching up to feel his forehead.

"I-I'm fine," Ryo said hastily as Megan scrutinized his face, brows furrowed in concentration.

"Are you sure," she said, peering into his eyes with her oddly dark eyes.

"Megan," he asked.

"Hmm," she responded distractedly.

"Your eyes," he said, finding it difficult to concentrate when the usually amethyst eyes were closer to a deep violet and were looking right at him.

"What about them," she said suspiciously, and her eyes flashed for a moment.

"They're, er, darker than normal," Ryo muttered sheepishly.

Ryo was surprised when Megan started laughing. "You goof, it's because my eyes aren't reflecting much light right now," she said. "Yours aren't either, you know. They almost look black right now," Megan's voice became softer and her hand moved to the side of Ryo's face.

Time seemed to stand still at that moment as they stood there. But Megan suddenly looked away and stepped back. Ryo noticed that they had already arrived at the shop.

"You still look a little dazed, you should come in and sit down," Megan said opening the door. Ryo was hardly surprised to hear the sound of laughter from the living room. It seemed natural that all of Yugi's friends would gather here. Yugi was sure to be worried about his grandfather having tests done at the hospital.

"Hey, Megan, where'd you go," Yugi asked sounding as chipper as usual.

"I took your suggestion and went to check on Bakura on my way to church. Didn't you get my note," Megan said walking into the Moto's living room.

"None of us could read your handwriting," Yugi admitted sheepishly. Megan stuck out her tongue in response.

"I'm just gonna make Bakura some tea real quick," Megan called before heading into the kitchen.

"Feeling better, Bakura," Mr. Moto asked kindly.

"Oh, yes, I'm much better. Whatever I had wasn't that bad," Ryo said awkwardly.

"That Megan must be a good nurse, eh," Tristan said which caused Joey and Tristan to burst out laughing. Téa gave the boys a dirty look and they hushed quickly.

"There's just one weird thing," Ryo said quietly, glancing back towards the kitchen. "Mr. Moto, do you know why she'd wear a surgical mask? Is she germ phobic or something?"

"Well, Bakura, I guess you could say that. You see the thing is," Mr. Moto began quietly.

"That doesn't sound like sitting out there," Megan called before appearing at the doorway. "Bakura, you really should take it easy, I told you that."

Tristan and Joey sniggered until Megan and Téa shot twin death glares at the pair.

"I'm serious," she warned before turning back.

"Bakura, you should go sit down with her in the kitchen," Téa suggested and he nodded. When he entered the kitchen, Megan didn't even turn around.

"Sit," she ordered, but it was kinder than she had been before.

"What's on your mind," he asked, for she looked a million miles away.

Megan turned around and bit her lip anxiously. She sat down with a sigh, "Look, there's something about me I'm going to have to tell you. But, it's not something you'll like. Most people avoid me like a plague when they find out. It's probably not fair of me to keep it to myself, especially after what we said earlier."

Ryo blushed. "I know the feeling," he admitted softly.

"But, I think we should give things a try before we tell all," Megan said. "After all, it's not any fun if you know everything about someone."

"Well, sure it is. The trick is to learn about each other little by little," Ryo said.

"So what do you say? Should we get to know each other a little better tomorrow night," Megan asked with a nervous smile.

"What, you mean, like a _date_," the white-haired teen asked in wide-eyed disbelief. Megan nodded, looking extremely nervous, all smiles gone. "Er, I-I'd love to. How-how does dinner sound?"

"It's a date," Megan said with a small smile.

"FINALLY," Yugi, Mr. Moto, and Téa exclaimed at the same time, bursting into the kitchen.

"It's about time you two went out," Yugi said beaming happily, giving his friends big hugs one at a time. As each of the over-excited friends took a turn hugging the pair, they exchanged an awkward smile behind the hug-attackers' backs.

_Just perfect_, Ryo said, knowing he wouldn't exchange this moment for anything.


	14. Chapter 13:Seems I Only Felt the Thorns

A/N: I'm so sorry for the big space between updates! But my life has been kind of crazy lately as I have begun my first semester of college! Fun times and drama galore! : rolls eyes: At first when I had time, I had forgotten my muse at home; so I couldn't write. Once I picked up my muse, I couldn't sit down to write due to homework and a strange thing I believe people call friends…

Also, I wanted to make sure I was keeping relatively in synch with the canon, so I've been watching the English and Japanese anime and reading the manga.

But at long last, here is the much anticipated Chapter 13!

* * *

Chapter 13: Seems I Only Felt the Thorns

* * *

_And every time I've held a rose_

_It seems I only felt the thorns._

Megan stood staring at her open suitcase. There were piles of clothes and small pieces of jewelry strewn all over. She blew the stray hair out of her face and placed her hands on her hips. Her eyes scanned the colors and fabrics, trying to find something, anything that might work. There was a knock at the door and Megan told the person to enter without looking away.

"What's with the clothes," Yugi asked sounding completely lost.

"I'm trying to find a shirt," Megan mumbled and began picking up various articles of clothing in hopes of finding another hiding under it.

"What's it look like," Yugi said, glancing around at the clothes.

Megan glanced around for a moment before answering, "Not sure which one I want yet."

"Then how do you expect to find it," Yugi said, even more lost that before.

"I don't know; I guess I'd just see it and know it's the shirt I was looking for. I wanted to wear those pants over there," Megan said and nodded towards a pair of black jeans over the chair before she crawled under the bed to search for stragglers.

"You're really freaking out about this date, aren't you," Yugi asked with a smile as he began looking through the piles of clothes.

Megan blushed and resurfaced, "Yeah, it's been a while since I liked a guy."

"Really, I thought you'd be really popular," Yugi said.

Megan chuckled, "No, I went to an all girls' school, so I didn't meet many boys."

"Oh, I guess that would make things difficult. Hey, what about this one," Yugi said holding up a hunter green shirt.

"You know," Megan said slowly examining the smooth fabric and how it went with the jeans, "that just might work if I had something on top of it." She searched the piles of clothes until she found what she was looking for. She pulled the sleeves of the shirt through the arm holes of the vest to examine the effect.

Yugi tilted his head, staring at the combination with a smile. "I like it."

"Thanks for your help, Yugi," the older teen said pulling the boy into a tight hug.

"Glad I could help," he replied, hugging her back equally as tight.

Megan sighed and shook her head, "This is ridiculous."

"What is," the small boy asked.

"How crazy this one little date is making me," she explained.

"It's ok, you like Bakura don't you," Yugi asked with a smile.

Megan blinked and blushed at the personal nature of the conversation. "Well, yes, of course I do, Yugi. I've told you that I think he's one of the most amazing guys I know."

"Then why not get a little crazy," Yugi asked. "It makes life more fun to get a little crazy once in a while. Plus it's not every day you meet someone you like who likes you back." Megan bit her lip and thought about what Yugi said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Megan agreed with a small smile.

"So," Yugi said with a huge grin, "where are you guy going tonight?"

Megan grimaced slightly as she recalled the quick conversation she had shared with Ryo that morning. "He said he wanted to surprise me."

Yugi bounced up and down, "That's so sweet and romantic!"

"It is," Megan said with a smile and small laugh. "It doesn't surprise me at all that he wants to keep it a surprise."

"It's the way he is," Yugi agreed.

"Yugi," Mr. Moto called from downstairs in the shop, "don't you have chores to do?"

Yugi sighed and called back, "Coming, Grandpa," before leaving Megan alone in his room again.

She slowly picked up all the loose articles of clothing now that she knew what to wear. She sighed as her mind began to stray from the task at hand. It was one of those tasks that only keep the body busy, leaving the mind to wander as it pleases.

Megan thought back to the recurring dream she'd been having. Ever since she had gone into the Millennium Puzzle, her dreams had been plagued with the image of the priestess the Spirit of the Puzzle believed to be her past life. Megan could hardly believe how unsettling it was see herself like that even knowing that it wasn't really her. She couldn't shake the feeling that she and the priestess were closer to one entity than she cared to admit.

* * *

Later that evening, Ryo stood alone in his room. He was feeling rather confident about his first date. Everything was ready and perfect; he had made the reservations, he had made sure Megan wouldn't be able to figure out where they were going, and he had bought orange blossoms. Ryo smiled as the delicate citrus scent from the flowers permeated the room. He checked the mirror one last time. He adjusted the way the black sweater hung over his button-up blue shirt. He frowned, trying to decide if the outfit was too formal. He decided that if he wore jeans, it would counter the formality of the shirt.

With a sigh, Ryo grabbed his hair brush and tried to make his hair behave. He had limited success; although his hair was more orderly, it retaliated by sticking out even more than usual. Ryo took a step closer to his mirror and examined himself for less visible flaws. He sighed again as he stared his reflection in the eyes. Ever since he had begun being possessed by the Spirit of the Millennium Ring, he had noticed subtle changes. His once bright eyes had become steadily lackluster. It didn't help that he was getting dark purple rings under his eyes since he had been trying to stay up so that the Spirit couldn't possess him again.

He knew it was foolish to attempt resisting the Spirit. The Spirit of the Ring was thousands of years old and had vast amounts of unknown dark powers. There were times when Ryo thought that his attempts were counterproductive. He couldn't go without rest forever; eventually the ancient Spirit would wear him down. Ryo got the feeling that the Spirit was much more clever and patient than for which he gave him credit. Ryo observed these changes with regret. He was enraged that he had to spend his life in fear, not knowing what the Spirit will force him to do next, and not being able to tell anyone for fear of being thought insane.

_Why can't I have a normal life?_ Ryo thought with a grimace.

_You know your life would be so less worthwhile without me_, the Spirit responded darkly.

_How would I know? You haven't exactly given me a chance to find out, have you? I can barely remember what my life was like before you came into it!_

_Oh, believe me, this is only the beginning, master. You won't believe what I have in store._

_What are you talking about? _Ryo demanded in panic.

_Don't worry, master, you just get some rest. You'll need it,_ the Spirit cackled and Ryo blacked out. The last thing he remembered was the sound of the Spirit's cackle.

_And so it goes, and so it goes,_

_And so will you soon, I suppose._

_

* * *

_

Megan sat in the small living room as she waited for Ryo to arrive. She found it difficult to sit still, and could not resist fussing over minuscule details in the fabric of her clothes. She was unaccustomed to waiting on people in any social context. Megan was not particularly afraid that Ryo would stand her up; she was afraid of the unknown she was plunging into head-first. She had never seen change as a good thing, and she wasn't starting now.

Megan looked around the small room and tried to distract herself with the details of the room. She took in the plump cushions that she was sitting on and the generic eggshell color of the walls that were set off by the paintings on the walls. They were simple pieces of art, but they were full of bright colors.

Finally, there was a knock on the door, and Megan's heart began to race. She was only slightly aware of the Motos argue over who would answer the door. In the end, they agreed to answer it together. Megan was shaken into an embarrassed shock when she heard Bakura being invited inside.

"I'm glad you're here, Ryo, I thought we had lost Megan under a mountain of clothes earlier," Mr. Moto teased. "Maybe she'll settle down once she sees you."

"Uncle Solomon," the young girl protested, "I'm sure he doesn't care about stupid stuff like that!" Megan was blushing as she entered the hall where the others were waiting.

"Well, it certainly looks worth the effort," Ryo complimented. "I bought you these flowers, but they obviously pale in comparison to you."

Megan accepted the flowers graciously. "Thank you, they're my favorite flowers." She turned around and put the flowers in a vase before returning.

"You should have seen it! It's crazy how much clothes she has! They were all over the room," Yugi was explaining when Megan walked back in.

"It's better than having dozens of the same exact thing," Megan retorted, "At least my wardrobe offers variety. Besides, you really shouldn't say such things about others when they aren't around, you know."

"You worry too much about what others say, Megan. They meant no harm," Ryo said putting his arm around Megan's waist as he stood behind her.

"I know, but they have to be kept in check somehow," Megan said.

"Now, you kids go have fun," Mr. Moto said. "Let's go, Yugi, we've embarrassed Megan enough for now. We have to go think of new ways to for when they get back." Yugi and Mr. Moto then left the hallway laughing loudly.

Ryo chuckled slightly and Megan turned around to scold him. She changed her mind when she saw that he was smiling at her kindly. There was a new oddly charming quality to the smile, but Megan overlooked it.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi, there," Ryo said equally as soft. Megan cleared her throat and stepped away slightly. She couldn't place her finger on it, but there was something slightly improper about being so close to him. "Shall we then," he asked, offering Megan his hand to hold. Megan took his hand gently and they went off.

_But if my silence made you leave_

_That would be my worst mistake._

_

* * *

_

Mr. Moto dusted the old grandfather clock gently with a smile. It was getting pretty late, so he assumed Megan and Ryo were enjoying themselves. Even though he trusted the two teens, he couldn't help but worry. Being young and attracted to someone often made people do things they regret the rest of their lives. The old man tried not to worry too much and distracted himself with the cleaning.

He didn't have to wait long. He soon heard yelling from outside. He immediately recognized the voice. He ran down to the door just in time to hear Megan's dismissal of Ryo.

"GO AWAY! DON'T BOTHER SHOWING YOUR FACE AROUND ME EVER AGAIN," she yelled and slammed the door in his face.

"Meg, is everything all right? Why did you yell at Ryo," Mr. Moto asked kindly.

Megan was covered in stains and crying. "I-i-it was horrible, Uncle Solomon."

* * *

The evening had started normally enough. She and Ryo had been chatting about random things as they walked to the nearby _izakaya_ restaurant. Megan had eyed Ryo suspiciously when she saw where they were going. It had been the first restaurant Megan to which Megan had been. Mr. Moto had taken her there to celebrate the start of a new life. She didn't believe in coincidence and guessed that he had picked the _izakaya_ on purpose. She didn't know that Ryo had specifically asked Mr. Moto about it and had planned to take her there as a reminder that her life could change for the better again; she didn't have to keep living in the hurt of the past. It had been extremely grating on the Spirit who lived inside the Millennium Ring.

As they had entered the restaurant, Megan had remembered how amazed she'd been when she had first entered the _izakaya_ and saw all the people crowded around together in groups, sitting at their tables and eating from the same simple dishes.

"C'mon, Megan, let's have some fun," Ryo said with a smile Megan didn't recognize as he led the way in.

They had taken their seats when Ryo had begun acting extremely peculiar. He had begun talking obnoxiously loud about the most insulting things. It was as if he had lost all of his class in the space of five seconds. Megan hadn't any idea what had happened, but she didn't like it.

"Bakura, what are you doing? You're acting crazy," she hissed softly in English, embarrassed at his behavior.

"Crazy? I'm just getting started," Ryo said with a cruel laugh as the food was set down in front of them. Then, before Megan could say or do anything to stop him, Ryo took the food and smashed it in her face.

Time seemed to stand still as a hush fell over the restaurant. Megan sat in shock as part of the food slid off her face. She couldn't remember having ever been so insulted and so hurt at the same time. She had trusted the person sitting beside her wholly with her delicate heart in a way no one else had been. And all of her trust proved mistaken, as she sat there with her heart in pieces, hoping she wouldn't let Ryo see her cry. Attempting to push away the world of hurt, she clenched her jaw and left the _izakaya_.

Megan made it all the way back to the Moto's without looking back. But, just as she was going for the door, she looked around and gasped when she saw Ryo had followed her. Her heart was pounding when she shot him a disgusted look.

"What are you doing here," she spat. In a second, her arms were being pinned against the house. Megan struggled against the captivity, but it was useless. Somehow, he had gotten stronger than usual. She looked in his eyes and found herself mysteriously paralyzed. She was shocked to see that his eyes had lost their friendly warmth, replaced instead with an eerie chill and cruelty she'd never seen before. His hair had become even wilder than before, and it gave him an odd possessed look. She didn't know what was going on, but she was scared out of her mind.

"Trust me, you have no idea how dangerous I am; tonight wasn't even the tip of iceberg," he whispered darkly. "It's a pity you're ruining my plans, you really are quite beautiful." Megan shuddered in fear when he stroked her cheek. He laughed cruelly as Megan was blinded by a sudden golden light. She released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding when she felt that her wrist were free.

Ryo blinked in confusion and looked around as he asked, "Megan? What's going on? Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?"

Megan barely registered that he seemed normal again before yelling at him and retreating into the house.

_Oh God,_ Ryo thought to himself in panic, realizing what might have happened after he blacked out. _What did the Spirit do?_

_And so I'll share this room with you,_

_And you can have this heart to break.  
_

_

* * *

_

Megan now sank against the wall, letting go of all the feelings she had kept hidden. She cried from the fear and shock she had just received and an almost instinctual reaction to having something hit her face. She rubbed her wrists, noticing that they were sore and red. She was so shocked at how absurd this evening had been.

After she calmed down a little, Megan took a shower to get rid of grime of the restaurant food and the memories of the day. She took a shaky breath before she fell asleep. She wasn't sure exactly what had happened that night, but she knew one thing; Megan never wanted anything to do with Ryo Bakura ever again.

_And this is why my eyes are closed,_

_It's just as well for all I've seen._

_And so it goes, and so it goes,_

_And you're the only one who knows._


	15. Chapter 14: And Still I Fear

A/N: Once again, lyrics from "And So It Goes" by Billy Joel

Chapter 14: And Still I Fear

"Khepri," a woman asked hesitantly, and Megan's eyes fluttered open. She felt oddly relaxed sitting on the floor of the warm, sunny room. Megan realized she was back in the Ancient Egyptian world as the priestess. And yet, she felt calm, more at home then the last time, as if this was an earlier time than she had visited before.

"Yes, Acenath," Khepri replied coldly, taking in the oddly pristine stone room. She saw that the other woman was fairer than Megan was in this time and she wore a wig full of shoulder-length braids as opposed to Khepri's long, natural hair with a few small braids. She was also wearing a few bands on her arms and a robe similar to the one Khepri wore. The only difference was that Acenath's things seemed to symbolize a lower class of priestess.

"I apologize for disturbing you, Khe, um, _**Hemet-Neter**_," Acenath said hesitantly, not looking her in the eye.

"'Tis fine, my old friend. I was simply praying to Anubis, thanking him for the luck I have found in my time serving him as a priestess. What do you require of me," Khepri the high priestess of Anubis asked.

"You have a visitor from the palace who is asking for you, _**Hemet-Neter**_," Acenath replied.

"I thank you, friend. Surely this is a sign of good news for the temple. The palace often forgets this holy place in favor of others," Khepri said jovially as she stood up and walked to meet this visitor.

"I apologize for insulting you, _**Hemet-Neter**_. I know that I should not use your given name since you are now the _**Hemet-Neter**_ after all of your hard work. I shall understand if you punish me," Acenath said nervously with a bow before they left the room.

"Acenath, you are my oldest friend. You knew me before we found our calling in the temple, serving the gods. I have only recently become _**Hemet-Neter**_. I understand that you still do not think of me as such and see me still as your friend. And you shall always be my friend, so fret not; I shall not punish you for using my name as long as it is in private," Khepri said unusually kindly as they walked to the entrance where visitors waited.

"I thank you, _**Hemet-Neter**_, it is an honor to be your friend," the lower priestess said gratefully. They arrived at the entrance and saw a tall man waiting for them. "Your visitor, Karim, who is advisor to Pharaoh," Acenath said formally, "Karim, this is the _**Hemet-Neter**_ of the temple."

"Thank you, Acenath. It is a pleasure to meet the _**Hemet-Neter**_," Karim said politely. Khepri observed the visitor. He was fairly tall and wore a simple traditional ceremonial wig, large gold medallion that was an eye inside of a circle with five points outside the circle, and an almost toga-style wrap. She scoffed inwardly at her guess for the reason why. This style of clothing revealed much more than the others, and Khepri guessed that Karim wanted to show off his muscular body.

"Welcome, Karim, advisor to Pharaoh," Khepri said formally, "how may we assist you?"

"_**Hemet-Neter**_, forgive me for asking, but I have a favor to ask of you," Karim said. After Khepri nodded her permission to ask, he continued, "There is need of a funeral in the palace."

"Why do you come to me? It is not in my duties as _**Hemet-Neter**_ to perform funerals and embalm the dead. Go present your case to the _**sem**_ priests; they will aid you," Khepri said dismissively.

"I have been to the _**sem**_ priests. They refused to go near the body, for they believe it is cursed," Karim explained with a pleading tone. "They also told me to come find the _**Hemet-Neter**_ here, for she would also be a _**sem **_priestess."

"The _**Hemet-Neter**_ is not a _**sem**_ priestess! She could not possibly do what you ask," Acenath protested. "To ask would be an affront to the gods!"

"Acenath, calm yourself," Khepri hissed before turning back to a crestfallen Karim. "It just so happens that you've heard right. Mind you, not many people are privy to that knowledge. However, I have not been called upon to do the rites before. Plus, it is impossible for one person to do the rite by himself."

"I have found a few others willing to do the ceremony, but none qualified to lead them. Please, _**Hemet-Neter**_, there is no one else to ask. Would you really deny a _**ka**_ a chance to reunite with its _**ba **_in the _**Duat**_?"

Khepri sighed. She knew how important this was to the balance of the _**Ma'at**_. If the body was not properly buried, the spirit inside would never make it through the journey of the afterlife even if it did manage to enter the _**Duat**_. It would be an insult to the gods for her to refuse to ensure the spirit the chance to be judged by them.

"Whose rites will I be performing," Khepri asked with a sigh.

"Pharaoh asks this for his daughter, Nefret," Karim said solemnly.

"Acenath, you'll find my funerary materials in the basket under my cot," Khepri said softly and Acenath hurried to go fetch the _**sem**_ priestess's kit.

"Thank you, _**Hemet-Neter**_," Karim said with relief.

"Where is the body," the priestess asked when Acenath returned with the basket.

"It lies in wait with the _**sem**_ priests," Pharaoh's advisor said and led the way to a small, private building the _**sem**_ priests reserved for embalming.

* * *

Megan woke with a start. She sat up, wondering if what she had dreamed was a real memory of her past life. What was curious was this scene seemed to have occurred earlier than the other one she had seen in the Millennium Puzzle. Khepri hadn't been pleasant, but she didn't seem as cruel as she had been in the first memory.

She rubbed her eyes and sighed before getting ready for the day. Once she was dressed in her normal jeans and sweater combination with her hair pulled up, she went downstairs to see if Mr. Moto needed any help. Yugi and Mr. Moto were both surprised to see Megan up and dressed so early, but thought it was better not to comment on the difference.

"Morning, _nee-chan_," Yugi said cheerfully, and Megan noticed that Yugi was wearing a school uniform over his trademark black tank top.

"Good morning, Yugi and Uncle Solomon," she said ruffling Yugi's hair playfully.

"You sleep alright, Meg," the old man asked kindly as he packed a brown bagged lunch.

The young girl sighed, "Not really; I had another dream about that Egyptian priestess. Apparently her name was Khepri and she worshipped Anubis and took care of the dead."

"Actually," Yugi said thoughtfully, "she would have worshipped all the gods. The priests would select a god or goddess they felt a connection with to serve. Since Anubis was the god of mummification and funerals, his followers would be the ones who ensured the dead were properly prepared for the afterlife. It's kind of unusual that a priestess of Anubis would be a _**Hemet-Neter**_, though. They're typically not associated with temples as _**sem**_ priests."

"Well, apparently she was both. She was defiantly at a temple, and one of the pharaoh's advisors came to ask her to take care of the pharaoh's dead daughter. Apparently the other priests believed the corpse was cursed and wouldn't go near it," Megan said indifferently. She was still hurt by what had happened the other night and too shocked by it to think of much else.

"Not common, but entirely possible. She was probably living in the capital of Thebes or Memphis, depending on the time," Mr. Moto added. "They would be sure to have at least a small temple for most major gods there since the head of their religion was so close by."

"So how are you holding up," Yugi asked.

"What do you mean, Yugi," Megan asked coldly. She had never been fond of people asking her that question, but it happened a lot.

"I kinda heard you telling Grandpa about it last night," Yugi admitted sheepishly.

"Yugi, you better go, you don't want to be late to school again," Mr. Moto intervened and Yugi nodded, understanding the subtext. He hugged Megan and Mr. Moto goodbye before heading out the door.

"Don't worry, Uncle Solomon, I'm fine. What happened with Bakura yesterday hurt, but I can't give him the satisfaction of letting it get to me; I just…can't," Megan said, disappointed when she had to close her eyes and let the silent tears flow.

"Want to talk about it," Mr. Moto offered kindly handing the teen a cup of tea.

"It's just…I hardly ever have trust in others, and he destroyed it. It was crushing to open up like that and have my trust betrayed. I don't even know why he acted that way; it was so unlike him," she said as the tears continued to stream from her eyes.

"Well, Megan, I have a theory," Mr. Moto began, but he was interrupted by the phone ringing. Megan wiped the tears off of her face. She was hurt by what Ryo had done but even more so by how she was reacting to it. She had been trying ever since she had lost her chance to be adopted by Mr. Moto to not let anyone break her heart again. The loss of her promise to herself was making her heartbreak all the worse. She had never wanted to feel this again. She could not imagine feeling any more insignificant or hurt than she did at that moment. But just as Megan was trying to prepare herself to get out of her own head, the old man burst through the kitchen looking extremely frightened.

"Uncle Solomon, what's wrong," Megan asked in concern.

The old man's voice wavered when he answered, "It's Yugi; he was trapped in a burning warehouse. I have to go to the hospital, so you can stay here."

Megan watched in a daze as Mr. Moto ran out of the house in a panic. Once Megan came back to reality she began pacing with a nervous energy. She couldn't contain her nervousness and pent up energy about everything that had happened with Bakura and now concern for Yugi. It became almost unbearable, so Megan steeled herself for a difficult situation.

* * *

Joey, Tristan, and Téa sat around Yugi's bed chatting while Mr. Moto had gone to get some tea. Everyone was relieved that nothing had happened to Yugi beyond a few minor bruises. The happy event was quickly interrupted, however.

Megan entered Yugi's hospital room panting. She had obviously run all the way over here. She crouched over, one arm around her side, trying to catch her breath. Once she could breathe properly, she glanced around the room. After one look and seeing that Yugi was fine she strode over to his side and glared.

"Don't you ever," she threatened, grabbing the front of his shirt, "EVER, do that again, Yugi! How could you be so stupid? You could have died! You have to take better care of yourself!"

"I'm sorry Megan. I didn't do it on purpose. I had to get the Puzzle back! I couldn't lose it!" Yugi pleaded, hoping Megan could understand.

"You idiot," Megan laughed before hugging the small boy closely, relieved beyond words that he was unharmed and alive. Yugi hugged back, feeling guilty about all of the anxiety he had caused his loved ones by his foolishness this morning. He couldn't believe he had been tricked so easily. After a few minutes, Megan sniffled and held Yugi's hand as she sat down. She was trying to put away her fears and just focus on being there for Yugi.

Sadly, this proved hard to accomplish. Every sound, every breath seemed to bring back the memories of all of her stays in hospitals. The needles, the drugs, the close calls, all of it came rushing back to her in a moment. The tension was very real to her; she could almost see it held before her like a tightly strung string just waiting to snap. The last straw was Mr. Moto's kind smile when he returned from getting tea.

"Meg, I didn't expect to see you here," the old man said kindly.

"I can't stay; I-I'm leaving now," Megan said as she stood up and strode backwards over to the door. "I'm sorry, but I just can't." Just as she finished talking and reached the door, she ended up bumping into someone. "Sorry, I didn't see you," she said without turning around.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one who needs to pay attention to where he walks," a familiar voice joked and it took all of Megan's self control to keep herself together. She nearly lost it when she turned around and brushed past a nervous Ryo.

Megan got halfway down the hall before she heard Ryo call her name and she had to stop dead in her tracks.

"Megan, please, I have to talk to you," Ryo begged earnestly once he had caught up.

"Bakura, I have no idea what happened to you yesterday, but don't bother. I NEVER want to see you again," Megan said, but she couldn't muster up any anger towards the white-haired boy who had broken her fragile trust.

"Megan, please, I can explain! Last night, that-that wasn't me," Ryo admitted moving closer and looking her in the eyes.

"You can explain? You can explain how that crazy person in the restaurant last night 'wasn't you'? How stupid do you think I am?" Megan demanded.

"I don't think you're stupid at all; I'm telling the truth," Ryo said earnestly.

"If it wasn't you, then who was it? Your evil twin?" Megan asked sarcastically.

"Not a twin, exactly, but he is evil," Ryo said with distaste.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"This is really hard for me to say, but I have to be honest with you. It's only right since you've told me your secrets," Ryo said. Megan felt a pang of guilt as he took a steadying breath. He didn't know all of her secrets yet.

"Y-you see, the thing is I'm not always myself. There's another side to me," Ryo said cautiously.

"What, like a split personality?" Megan asked in alarm.

"Not quite; you see, this other persona, he used to be a real person. But his soul is cursed to live on," the white haired boy explained, feeling his pulse quickening.

"You mean like Yugi and the Pharaoh jerk?" Megan asked, her fear from last night's threats returning.

Ryo nodded and pulled out the Millennium Ring for Megan to see. She gazed at it with wide eyes. She felt an odd connection to the object, like it was calling her as an old friend. "I am the owner of the Millennium Ring. The Ring allows me to track down other Items and access the magic of the Shadow Realm."

"B-but how does that have to do with your other personality?"

Ryo grimaced; Megan didn't seem to understand, "The Ring comes with two other dangerous gifts. It can separate souls and put them in new places. It is also the container for the soul an Ancient Egyptian thief."

"No, not just a thief," Megan said, backing away as she began to recognize the Ring. "It was the King of Thieves. But the Ring belonged to someone else, an advisor to Pharaoh."

Ryo looked at Megan in surprise. Even he hadn't known that after years with the Ring. "How did you know that," he asked as he watched Megan blanche and continue backing away.

"I had a dream about it last night," she said, eyes wide with fear. "It all makes sense; I was trying to warn myself about you. You never should have taken that Ring, Bakura. You have no idea how dangerous it is! Get rid of it!"

"Megan, what on earth are you talking about?" Ryo asked, highly confused and concerned. He took a step toward Megan, but she shook her head before turning away and running out of the hospital. Ryo watched her run away, filled with regret, wishing he could have explained properly.

_I spoke to you in cautious tones,_

_You answered me with no pretense._

_But still I fear I've said too much,_

_My silence is my self-defense._


	16. Chapter 15: Rolling in the Deep

A/N: Sorry for the delays, but my life has been pretty chaotic recently between my first year of college and moving to a new state. I want to take this moment to thank all of my readers. It means a lot to me that you guys are interested in my story, and I especially appreciate those of who are sticking through to the end. I also would like to thank all of my reviewers. I love hearing your thoughts about my work; it always makes my day when I see a new review, especially from someone new. This chapter goes out to each of you especially. Even though I am writing this story for my own fulfillment and enjoyment, I want you, my wonderful readers and fans, to know that this story is also for you 3. I hope you enjoy and continue to read this story. Much love to you all 3.

In case you haven't noticed, lately I'm very into including lyrics in the story if they relate. This is because music inspires me a lot; I'll usually hear a lyric and think how perfectly it describes an emotion I wish to convey/represent. Lyrics are from "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele…it has been a personal favorite lately…I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: Rolling in the Deep

Confusion, panic, fear; all these conflicting emotions and more were swimming through Megan's head. She sat panting in the staircase of the hospital. She would give anything for the tremors to stop so she could get out of the hospital. Sadly, she couldn't get the tremors to stop in a place of which she was so terrified. She tried to calm herself, but she found it nearly impossible.

She couldn't believe Ryo had kept something like that from her. It was terrifying to realize she had cared so much for someone who was only half of himself, the other part being a murderous ancient Egyptian thief's spirit that wanted her out of the picture. She had also been afraid of how she had been able to identify the Millennium Ring without having seen it before. She couldn't explain the evil aura that seemed to emanate from the ring or her intuitive knowledge of the ring's history. She sensed that it had played a part with her past life as the priestess Khepri.

She had no idea what on earth had happened to her life since she had gone to visit Pegasus and come to Domino, but she knew she didn't like it one bit as she sat immobile in the place she hated. She didn't know what it was, but something was wrong.

_There's a fire starting in my heart,_

_It's reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark._

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear,_

_So go ahead and sell me out, and I'll lay your ship bare._

* * *

Unknown to Megan, Ryo was also facing an emotional crisis of his own. He felt that he had been punched in the stomach. As hard as it had been to tell Megan the truth about the Spirit of the Ring, it had been even harder to see her reject him like that. He had been by her side through some very disturbing and challenging moments; it seemed very unfair and hurtful that she wasn't willing to do the same for him. At the same time, he found it hard to blame her since it appeared her life was in danger. It was the only explanation of why she would have been so afraid of the Ring without having seen it before.

_Don't worry, master_, the spirit cackled in his mind, _you'll thank me for this one day. A priestess of Anubis is never good news. _

_What do you mean? You ruined everything!_ Ryo countered, but couldn't find any energy to put behind the words.

_Trust me, I know my priestesses, and Anubis always had a slightly accursed following._

_But Megan isn't a priestess_, Ryo thought lamely as he walked out of floor Yugi was staying and into the stairwell. He paused when he saw he wasn't alone. He saw that Megan was huddled against a wall. He wanted to talk to her, to try to explain better, but he knew it wouldn't help. He was about to turn away when he noticed something was wrong. Her breathing didn't seem right; it was irregular and rapid. She had a brief coughing fit before her breath turned wheezy.

Ryo rushed over, very concerned. "Megan, what's wrong?" he asked, shaking her gently, trying to get an answer, but she passed out as her breathing stopped.

Ryo picked Megan up and carried her to get medical help. He couldn't bare the idea of her getting hurt, no matter how broken-hearted he was over her. Ryo knew that even this would never be enough to make Megan change her mind about him. He decided that it would be his last great act of kindness for her. After that, he would never see her again.

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you,_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do._

* * *

Megan groaned as she came to shortly afterwards. She had no idea what had happened, and all she could remember was the sound of her name and a feeling of sudden warmth. She was still finding it a bit difficult to breathe and felt a bit weak.

"Megan, are you alright?" Mr. Moto's voice asked and Megan opened her eyes. She felt panic and fear racing cold through her blood. The ability to breathe became even more of a struggle when she became aware of the I.V. in her hand.

"No, please, God! I can't be here any longer," Megan gasped, barely able to form the words.

"Megan, you have to relax; you just had an asthma attack. You only have to stay here for a little bit longer, so please just hang in there," the old man said complacently, feeling sympathy for the girl. She must have been weak for the asthma attack because she broke down.

"Please, Uncle Solomon," she begged weakly, "I can't stand being here. I need to get out." Mr. Moto had to stay strong. Megan had tears streaming down her face, but staying here was going to help her. He felt that it might help her overcome her aversion to medical facilities if she saw she could get better in one. She continued to protest and plead with the man, but she was too weak from the asthma attack to leave or physically struggle.

However, luck was not on Megan's side. Her body was soon struck with a second asthma attack. This attack was much worse; her body burned with fever, her bronchial passage refused to let oxygen pass into her lungs, she stopped breathing again for a longer period, and her heart almost gave out on her. Eventually, the attack ceased assaulting Megan's body, leaving her feverish and incredibly weak.

"Please let me go home" the girl moaned pathetically as the old man kept vigil.

"Sorry, but I'm waiting for you to be released," the old man insisted. He watched the girl, confused by how weak she was turning out to have become. In the short time Megan had been back, she had been extremely needy. He understood since there had been a lot of changes in her life. He had been hopeful that she seemed to have found a rock in Ryo. He had been nervous for her as the secrets began pouring out. It had seemed like Ryo would be the one to stay with Megan through it all after learning about Megan's abuse as a child and that she was a drug addict. He wished he knew how the teenagers would get through Megan's final secret, but he would never know. Sadly, it turned out Megan was going to be the weak one. Mr. Moto had never expected Megan to be the one who was unable to handle a deep problem after all she had been through. It was disappointing to see that she didn't have the courage to stay with someone who was so good for her. But he did remember what Megan said about the Spirit of the Ring. He guessed it would be unfair to expect to stay with someone who shared their body with a deranged and violent Spirit that was extremely capable and willing to hurt her.

"Uncle Solomon, how did I get here? I don't remember what happened," Megan requested, eager to distract her mind. The old man sighed. He couldn't explain it, but he felt this moment was important. It seemed as if what he said could alter which way the balance hung.

"After you and Bakura had your…disagreement in the hall, you had an asthma attack," he said hesitantly, choosing his words carefully, "Bakura found you in the stairwell as he was leaving and brought you to get help. He left once he knew you were going to be alright. I'm not sure what you think of him anymore, but I can promise you he isn't some monster."

"He really did that?" Megan asked in disbelief. The old man nodded solemnly. Megan sat pensively, looking ahead but not really seeing what her eyes.

_There's a fire starting in my heart,_

_It's reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark._

_The scars of your love remind me of us,_

_They keep me thinking we almost had it all._

_The scars of you love they leave me breathless,_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could've had it all,_

_Rolling in the deep._

_You held my heart inside of your hand,_

_And you played it to the beat._

* * *

Megan and Ryo spent the time Megan was in the hospital on reflection of what had passed between them. They were trying their best to not let their hurt consume them, but they could not help but feeling the pain of what seemed to be a broken promise. They had been so close to finding happiness together, and had a small taste of what was to come only to have it taken away. Perhaps if they had been given a chance to sit down and explain everything in depth before the date disaster, things might have turned out differently. The possibility of a different road that wasn't taken was maddening to them. They wished there was something they could do to change or overcome it, but there were too big of a hurt.

And yet, Megan couldn't shake a nagging feeling that the story had just begun. She had believed that something amazing had just begun before she met the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. And after meeting the Spirit and learning of his existence and possession of Ryo scared the life out of her. She could feel her heart stop and a cold sweat form every time she thought about the Millennium Ring. The date had left her with no desire to ever see Ryo again, but now her feelings weren't so simple. Part of her was afraid, very afraid. She was afraid of how much she had cared for him. She was also afraid of the Spirit and his power, not knowing what he could do to her…or Ryo. Megan had to admit with some shock that she was concerned about Ryo's well-being. She knew it was possible that Ryo could end up very hurt even more than the emotional pain she thought he might be in now. She also had to admit she was scared that she still liked the Ryo she had known before the date. She felt at war with herself with all these conflicting emotions. Ryo had done so much for her; he had been so good to her and for her. She had no idea how to repay him. It certainly made the idea of trying to stay away from him that much harder. It seemed wrong to distance herself from such a wonderful guy, but she didn't know what else to do. She doubted she could be as good for Ryo as he was for her, and she didn't want either of them to get hurt or provoke the Spirit. She tried to come up with some solution, but only found one.

_Baby, I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one of you  
And I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Making a home down there  
As mine sure won't be shared_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_  
_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_  
_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_  
_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
And you played it to the beat_

_We could have had it all_  
_Rolling in the deep_  
_You had my heart inside of your hand_  
_But you played it with a beating._

* * *

Ryo was walking around Domino City, trying his best to resist the temptation of checking on Megan. He couldn't explain it, but he just couldn't shake the protective feelings he had of her. He felt restless not knowing if she was better yet or not despite hearing the doctors saying she was fine. Although he could control where his feet wandered, he found it more difficult to control where his mind wandered.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't help wondering what had happened in the staircase and why Mr. Moto had panicked. It was natural to be afraid of what had happened, but it had almost seemed like the old man had been expecting something like this to happen. It was almost as if the old man was expecting her to die.

Ryo shuddered at the thought. _No_, he thought,_ he couldn't expect that! That's so…morbid! Megan is so young!_

_But this isn't the first time Mr. Moto acted that way_, another part of Ryo argued, sounding sickeningly similar to the Spirit. Ryo grimaced as he remembered. Mr. Moto had always seemed so overprotective of Megan, especially when it seemed like she might be physically hurt or ill. The time Megan had sprung a high fever was certainly proof of that. And then, there were all those pills she took…

Ryo clenched his fist in nerves. No, there was definitely something wrong with Megan's health. He didn't know many healthy people his age who took as many pills as Megan did. The question was what was wrong with her? It was most likely something serious if she had to be that medicated and protected. Megan herself seemed pretty used to whatever this potential mystery condition was, so she'd probably had it for a while. The oddest part was that Megan seemed to act pretty normal, and she was healthy enough to travel. But then, Ryo remembered the way Megan had acted about her fever. She had refused to believe she was sick, and seemed afraid and suspicious of what she might have said in her sleep. Ryo figured it might have been about her abuse as a child, but what if there was more to it than that?

Ryo continued walking down the street, not really paying attention. Then before he knew it, he found himself in front of the museum where everything had started here in Domino. It was the first place his father had taken him, where he had spent many hours there exploring the exhibits and sometimes getting exclusive previews, and where he had met Megan for the first time. He smiled sadly as he thought about that first meeting and how hopeful he had been. Just as he started thinking about Megan, he felt someone bump into him.

"Sorry," he gasped, "I was distracted."

"Somehow," a familiar voice said quietly, "that doesn't surprise me." Ryo could hardly believe his ears. He whipped around and sure enough, it was Megan, dressed exactly as she had been when they had first met. She looked shaken, but otherwise alright.

"Megan! W-w-what are you doing? Why are you out of the hospital? Are you alright? What happened," Ryo asked in a slightly panicked rush.

Megan gave Ryo a small smile. "Sit down, Bakura."

Ryo sat down on the museum's steps and waited for Megan to join him.

Megan looked down and sighed. "It's time I told you everything."

"You mean why you got sick? Why Mr. Moto and you seem so worried whenever anything happens?"

"You're pretty quick on the uptake. Yes, I'm going to tell you everything I didn't before," Megan said sitting down and placing the bag down.

"Are you going somewhere?" Ryo asked, noticing the bag.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm going back to America to get some tests done. I-it shouldn't take t-t-too long," Megan said. She was trying to act calm, but Ryo could tell she was nervous and scared. He hesitated, naturally wanting to comfort her as he had been doing but sensing she didn't want that at the moment.

"The truth is Ryo, I've been very sick for a while now, and it's never going to go away or get better. It's been getting worse over time, and pretty soon the medicine I take will stop helping. But I'll get to that in a second. First I want to let you know about today. I had some asthma attacks, but I'm fine. I had them when I was a kid, but never this bad," Megan explained looking nervous.

Ryo felt nervous too, "Is this a bad sign, then? Is it a sign that you're getting worse?"

Megan bit her lip, "It could be; I'm not sure. It's definitely possible, which is why I'm leaving. I-I need to get my white blood cell count checked."

Ryo shot the girl a puzzled look, "I don't understand. Why do you need your white blood cells counted?"

The girl stole a brief scared glance at the white haired boy with whom she was sitting, "I need it b-b-because I-I have H.I.V."

Ryo just stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had expected whatever was wrong with Megan was bad, but he wasn't prepared for this.

"How?" she asked with a sad smile. "Not sure. I could have gotten it anywhere; one of the rapes when I was young, the blood transfusion, a dirty needle from the drugs, and God only knows what I did when I was high. I could have easily slept with someone without protection. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if I did; I remember I kept waking up in places, not knowing how I got there and sometimes not fully clothed."

Ryo could fell his heart sink and his stomach twist and knot with every word Megan said. It was incomprehensible to him that Megan could do such things. She may be troubled, but she was a good person who did what was right. What she was saying didn't sound like her at all. But Ryo had to admit that she was an addict, and he didn't know what kind of things she did when she wasn't sober. With a shock Ryo realized that maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought.

Megan sighed, "I'm not making any apologies; I know I messed up big time getting into drugs. I did lots of stupid things on them, and I don't even know half of them. I know I can't make up for it, but I've been trying really hard to do what I can and get past all my issues. It hasn't been easy, but I'm doing what I can."

Ryo sighed and tried to collect himself before asking, "How long have you known about it?"

"I found out a year after I started boarding school, so I was about 10 or 11," Megan admitted. "But there's no exact science on determining exposure source or time, so I don't know how long I've actually had it. But I had been getting really sick around that time so Uncle Solomon convinced me to go see a doctor, which led to the testing. After I got diagnosed, I was looking for an escape, so I started doing drugs. I kept it hidden from everyone for a long time, until I got out of control. Then Uncle Solomon saved me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. He's one of the only three people who've managed to ever talk some sense into me."

"Who're the other two," Ryo asked, his mind searching for other information, any information that he could process.

Megan gave Ryo the biggest smile she'd had in days. "I thought that would be obvious," she chuckled. "Apart from Uncle Solomon, Cecelia was the only person to whom I'd listen for a while. She was the second person who could talk me into doing the right thing. The only other person who has been able to do that is you."

Normally, Ryo wouldn't have been so shocked by this, but his brain seemed to go completely numb. All he could do was stare into Megan's amethyst eyes.

"M-me," he asked disbelievingly. He was even more shocked when he felt Megan's hand on the back of his head and one of her slender fingers start curling around a small bit of hair.

"Don't you remember the time I ran away? Or when I went to go see my mother," she said softly. "I'd be lost without you, Ryo." Ryo stared in amazement as the distance between him and Megan closed.

"I-I really didn't do that much," Ryo insisted in embarrassment. "It was the right thing to do."

"It means the world to me, and so do you," she whispered bringing her hand slowly down to rest on the white-haired boy's cheek. Ryo's eyes were half closed. He knew they shouldn't be like this, that it was wrong to be so close to her. But, he couldn't help it; he knew it was wrong, but it felt right.

"You still like me, even after knowing about my other half," Ryo asked incredulously.

Ryo could see Megan's face fall and turn sad. "That's what makes this so hard. Part of me still really likes you, well the 'you' that I met. But, the other part is terrified about your other side. I really don't want anything bad to happen to me or you because of my feelings. I just can't figure out which part is going to win over the other," Megan admitted.

"I understand," Ryo said sadly, avoiding Megan's eyes. He could tell that the small teenager was being honest with him, and he couldn't blame her.

Megan gently stroked the side of Ryo's face. "And how do you feel, now that you know about me," Megan whispered gently.

Ryo returned his gaze back to the girl beside him. "I-I'm not sure. It's a lot of information to process. My mind seems numbed by it all. I can't honestly tell you; I feel all jumbled up," he said softly.

Megan sighed and put some space between them. With a sudden realization, Ryo did some quick mental calculations.

"M-Megan? If you were diagnosed with H.I.V. about eight years ago, how much longer do you have left," Ryo asked nervously, not entirely sure he wanted an answer.

When Megan answered, she looked straightforward and seemed calm. "Well, I won't know for certain until I get that test in America," Megan said calmly, "but I may only have a few years left at best. It depends on how resilient this strain of the virus is, how many white blood cells I have left, and what diseases I come across."

"A few years," he echoed. "B-but if it's that serious, you shouldn't risk flying to America! There's so many germs on planes, and-"

"I know," Megan said still looking ahead. "But I have a lot to do back in America. I've been gone too long. It's time I got some answers and said goodbye to my adoptive parents."

"Why would you do that," Ryo asked.

"Because there's a strong chance I won't make it back to them again," Megan said softly.

Ryo couldn't help it. He threw his arms around Megan and pulled her close. He couldn't stop himself from crying a little. He wasn't even surprised when he felt Megan hold him to her. Ryo put his head on Megan's shoulder while she started smoothing his hair.

"I'll come back," she whispered in his ear. Ryo clung to her, not ready to let go. Not prepared to go forward without knowing what was going to happen next. Not ready to say goodbye.

_Throw your soul through every open door_  
_Count your blessings to find what you look for_  
_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_  
_You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

_We could have had it all_  
_We could have had it all_  
_It all, it all, it all_

_We could have had it all_  
_Rolling in the deep_  
_You had my heart inside of your hand_  
_And you played it to the beat_

_You could have had it all_  
_Rolling in the deep_  
_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_But you played it_  
_You played it_  
_You played it_  
_You played it to the beat._


	17. Chapter 16: Famous Last Words

Chapter 16: Famous Last Words

A/N: Lyrics and Chapter title are from My Chemical Romance's "Famous Last Words". I'm actually surprised how well the lyrics fit in with this chapter. I knew the first couple of verses would, but dang!

Also, another apology for the gaps between updates, blah, blah. But, I hope everyone enjoys our longest chapter yet!

* * *

_Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your..._

Ryo sat down in his room in exhaustion. It seemed like just an hour ago that he was crying on Megan's shoulder. However, he knew it had been longer. It had almost been a full week since Megan had left for America to say good-bye to her adoptive parents and get some blood tests. The only reason it didn't feel that long was because he hadn't been in control. Ever since Megan had left, he hadn't had the strength to resist the influence of the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. He just didn't know what to do. He was trying to wrap his head around the idea that Megan was on the path to dying. Even if she wasn't dying immediately, she was going to within a few years. It was too hard to imagine that one day he wouldn't be able to see her ever again.

Ryo shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He couldn't seem to shake the fog of the Spirit's influence. He groaned as he felt his resistance weakening. He was so tired, the numbness of possession so seductive. What he wouldn't give to not have to think. As much as Ryo didn't want to have to think about Megan, he couldn't risk letting the Spirit have free reign. That was much more dangerous than thinking about Megan, however painful it was for him. But the peace was so tempting.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone caress his chin. His eyes widened in panic when he saw who it was. At first glance, it could have been Ryo's reflection or his twin. But on a closer look, he had darker, wilder eyes and his hair was even more out of control. However, in a second, the image changed. There was a flash of a similar man, but he was extremely tan and muscled, with several scars under his eye. Before Ryo could take it in, the image faded back to the original with the scars remaining as a ghost.

"Who are you," Ryo asked, too shocked to even move. His heart raced oddly when the man moved in closer and put his face next to him while stroking his cheek.

"Why, master," the man said in a familiar voice that made Ryo's heart stop. "I'm surprised that you don't recognize me." The Spirit of the Millennium Ring flashed a charming smile at his host. Ryo started to shake horribly, not able to stand that he was looking at the thing he feared above all else.

"This isn't real," Ryo whispered, not believing what was happening even as he felt the Spirit's hand move to his hair.

"I can assure you, that this is very real," the Spirit chuckled. Ryo stared straight into his nightmare's eyes. Everything he was afraid of and that had tormented him was right in front of him for the first time. It scared him to death that his nightmares shared his face.

"Oh, God," Ryo whimpered. He closed his eyes, willing for this to disappear. He wanted more than anything to wake up and find it a dream. This seemed to be a mistake. Since his senses were now deprived of sight, it seemed that his sense of touch was heightened. He was extremely aware of the hot breath softly caressing his face and the hand teasing the sensitive skin at the nape of his neck.

"Oh, God," Ryo breathed. He couldn't believe how good it felt despite how terrified he was at that moment. He couldn't help relaxing slightly to the attentions.

"Feels good, doesn't it," the Spirit chuckled. "I paid attention to you when you were wasting all that time with that girl. I know you like this. It really doesn't matter who it is." Ryo groaned as the Spirit found his most sensitive part on his neck. He didn't seem able to catch his breath when the Spirit nibbled on his neck. All of the sudden, the Spirit stopped and Ryo gasped. He took in the air eagerly, finally able to breathe.

"Too easy," the Spirit chuckled. Although he was still uncomfortably close, there was at least no further physical contact.

"What do you want," Ryo asked, feeling ashamed by how easily he had been tempted. He didn't even like men! It was just he missed Megan so much and he couldn't stop remembering her and the way she made him feel.

"I just wanted to see my master," the Spirit said, feigning innocence.

"You've never appeared in front of me before," Ryo challenged. It took all of his effort to stand up to the Spirit.

"Silly master," the Spirit whispered, moving Ryo's hair out of his face. "Did you think that I'm going to let my precious host fall apart?"

_This is too bizarre_, Ryo thought, not believing what was happening. He closed his eyes again, trying to find some sense of stability.

"So foolish of you to not take care of yourself," the Spirit said moving in closer. Ryo was surprised, but the Spirit actually sounded concerned and saddened.

Ryo suddenly woke with a start. He panted in fear, wiping away the sweat. _It was just a dream_, Ryo thought with a relieved sigh. He put his head in his hands and tried to relax. He seemed to be failing miserably. He felt drained.

It seemed like he never slept despite that he was hardly ever in control of his own body. His exhausted mind of course turned to the unusual dream from which he had just awoken. It was odd that he would give something he feared his own face. Most concerning of all was the seductive nature of the encounter. He shuddered at the idea of the Spirit having any kind of attraction to him. Ryo then found his thoughts turning to Megan. His mind replayed the never-ending series of questions he asked himself.

* * *

_And I know there's nothing I can say_

_To change that part_

_To change that part_

_To change…_

Ryo found himself feeling more and more lost as the days went by. Two weeks after Megan had left, Ryo found himself begging for an escape into reality instead of remaining a prisoner in his own mind. He wanted anything real to hold onto. He was experiencing one of his odd in between moments when classes let out for the day. He stared at his desk, feeling his vision go in and out, another struggle for control.

"Bakura," Yugi asked hesitantly. That little bit of familiarity was all it took for Ryo to take control. He looked up at Yugi as if he had just come out from under water. Ryo stared at Yugi, slightly ashamed that he didn't even remember the last time he had talked to his friend.

"Hi, Yugi. How are you," Ryo asked, but the words seemed distant, as if someone else was speaking them.

"I'm doing pretty well. Grandpa's tests went well," the young boy said sheepishly. Yugi seemed happy enough to get some response from his friend. Ryo felt a pang of guilt. He may be going through a difficult time, but it was not any excuse for ignoring his friends.

"That's great, Yugi! I'm glad to hear it," Ryo said enthusiastically. Yugi beamed back. Ryo was able to manage a small smile, edging his way back into focus.

"Yeah, it's been a pretty nervous few weeks! I'm just glad I have Kaiba's Battle City tournament to distract me," Yugi said with a laugh. Téa, Joey, and Tristan all headed over to join in the conversation.

"Doesn't that start soon," Ryo asked, looking over at their grumpy classmate. The tall sixteen year old sat rigidly in his chair, yet it was clear from the expression in his blue eyes that he was bored by his classmates' behavior during the break.

"Hmmph that jerk,"Joey sneered, "thinkin' he's better'n us just 'cus he runs that fancy business." This time everyone looked over. Ryo had to admit he was surprised that his classmate was a business tycoon simply due to his youth. There was no denying Kaiba was highly intelligent; he had worked hard to take control over his adopted father's company, and had been given the best private tutors money could buy and worked to death. It wouldn't surprise Ryo that Kaiba felt himself superior; he hadn't interacted with Kaiba much, but he had heard just how little he cared about others, except his brother, Mokuba. Ryo remembered how the rich genius whose technology allowed the expansion of Duel Monsters games was all too willing to force Yugi to surrender by risking his life in a card game, not caring how much it had damaged the poor boy.

Ryo groaned and clutched his head as his vision went out of focus again. The Spirit was making another desperate push for control.

"Bakura, are you alright?" Yugi asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine Yugi," Ryo said with a small apologetic smile. "Please don't worry-ugh!" Ryo's pain increased as he felt the ring heat up against his chest, which was still scarred from when it had first activated and dug its spikes into his chest.

"It's the Ring, isn't it," Yugi said softly, not fooled for a second. "He's trying to take control." The others gazed at Ryo in concern as he mentally scolded himself. There was no fooling Yugi; he was also the owner of a possessed Millennium Item.

Ryo hissed between his teeth as the pain began to fade, "It's nothing to worry about, h-he's just mo-more determined now that Meg-that everything's quiet again. You know he can't five seconds without disaster happening." Despite his best efforts to joke it off, Ryo was concerned, and he knew his friends could tell that.

"Bakura, I know you miss her," Téa began.

"It's not about her!" Ryo snapped with an anger that wasn't his own. He could feel his mental strength declining.

"Ryo, it's ok to feel hurt and upset," someone began, but Ryo wasn't paying enough attention to notice who had spoken. He needed to get away from everyone as soon as he could; it seemed that all the talk of Megan was infuriating the Spirit.

"P-ple-please excuse me," he burst out suddenly, pushing his chair away and rushing to the closest bathroom.

He grabbed his aching chest as his knees sunk to the tiles. It was too painful for him to even stand anymore. He couldn't fight the feeling he was treading deep water, about to sink beneath the surface again. He tried to resist the pull of the Spirit's mind, but he failed. There wasn't anything to tether him to reality apart from mind-numbing pain. The world turned dark and he felt himself sinking.

* * *

_So many bright lights to cast a shadow, but can I speak?_

_Well, is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?_

_A life that's so demanding, I get so weak._

_A love that's so demanding, I can't speak!_

Ryo continued to fade in and out of reality for a time he didn't even know. He eventually lost the will to even try to gain control again, and let things take its course. His grip on reality became even more delicate. He began having vivid dreams, sometimes just streams of memories. They almost always included his family together and whole. He began to long for those dreams to be real with all his heart. He found himself almost begging to be asleep.

Ryo stopped trying to reach out to his friends. They still tried to connect with him, but Ryo just didn't know what to believe anymore. The conversations he had awake and asleep were equally believable. He found himself half-wondering if it was all a trick of the Spirit's to make him lose his mind. He laughed grimly at the thought. If he was going mad, he certainly was just handing himself over on a silver platter; there was no resistance from him at all.

The worst times for him were the periods he was half-awake. He would wander around, not really noticing anything around him. He was lost in his own mind, more trapped than he would be in any physical prison.

It was during one of these times he found himself at the _Kame_ Shop. Everyone around him was chatting and laughing loudly in good humor, but he was silent. He had no idea how he had gotten there or what day it was, but he accepted it with a cold calm.

"Everyone, everyone, quiet down! I have some news," Mr. Moto said entering the shop from the kitchen with a huge grin. It took a minute, but they settled down for the old man.

"What is it, Gramps?" Joey asked in his blunt manner.

"I just got off the phone, and it seems that we're about to have a visitor," the old man said with a wicked grin. Everyone except Ryo became wildly excited, all trying to guess who the guest was going to be. Somehow everyone managed to avoid saying who they most expected it to be.

"Sorry to disappoint, but it's only me," a familiar voice said. Everyone's heads snapped toward the door and saw Megan standing in the door.

"Megan!" the teenagers squealed excitedly and swarmed her.

"Hello, everyone," she said softly with a small smile. They all chattered eagerly, expressing how glad they were to see each other. Yugi hugged her tightly which got him an affectionate scolding and laughter.

"M-Megan?" Ryo whispered. He could hardly believe his eyes. He'd dreamed of the day when he would see her again, but he had never expected it to actually happen. And yet here she was, right in front of him. She looked thinner and older than when she had left, seeming as if at least a year had gone by in a few weeks. A sense of exhaustion hung around her like a fog.

"Hello, Bakura," she said in a soft voice. There wasn't the usual energy or strength behind it. Everyone else backed away, letting them have a clear path to each other.

Ryo walked towards her with his brown eyes wide in disbelief. "Is that really you," he asked.

Megan nodded as Ryo put his hands on her cheeks gently. Her amethyst eyes looked as disbelieving as he was. His hands gently caressed her face, finally believing she was here. She gave him a small smile, but her eyes showed mixed emotions.

"It's really you, it's not a dream," Ryo said, his eyes shining with happiness. He hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go. He suddenly realized it didn't matter if they didn't have a forever together; they had each other now and he needed her. Standing there holding her was the most connected he'd felt to the real world since Megan had left.

"Oh, Ryo," she breathed sadly. "I know how you feel. I missed you more than I imagined." The brown haired teenager threw her arms around Ryo. Time stood still for a moment.

"I'm glad your back," Ryo said into Megan's hair. Megan didn't say anything but squeezed tighter. After what seemed an eternity to get grounded, they let go.

"I-I'm tired from the trip. I'll talk to you later," Megan said and exchanged brief apologetic good byes with others. She was gone before he knew what was happening. Ryo felt that she was avoiding something, but knew if it was important, she'd share in her own time.

* * *

_I am not afraid to keep on living._

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone._

_Honey, if you stay, I'll be forgiven._

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

Megan closed the door to her apartment and sank down to the floor. She was exhausted from the trip, but it was worse than any jet lag she'd experienced before. With dark humor, she guessed she her suspicions were correct and she was getting sicker in addition to the usual exhaustion.

_Breathe, just breathe_, she thought as the panic rose. Despite everything that she had been told, Megan wasn't prepared for this. She wasn't ready to die. She'd known for years that it was coming, but it seemed so much more real now. There was no more denial, no more pretending that she still had time.

What bothered her most is that Megan had just felt like she had the chance to be happy. For the first time in a long time, she was surrounded by people who cared about her and she cared about in return. And Ryo…all the time away had not diminished her affection for him at all. It had been a challenging trip back to America with an unexpected surprise, and seeing him again was like a breath of fresh air. She sighed happily as she remembered what it was like to hold him again. But it was also sad; he had stared at her with such wide eyes, looking so afraid while he clung to her, seeming so lost.

She didn't get much time to reflect, though. Crying from the other room started, demanding attention. Megan wearily got to her feet, going to answer her summons. _No_, she thought fiercely, _I can't die yet_.

* * *

_Can you see my eyes are shining bright?_

'_Cause I'm out here on the other side_

_Of a jet black hotel mirror and I'm so weak. _

_Is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?_

_A love that's so demanding, I get weak._

Ryo got dressed the next morning in a wonderful mood. He was excited at the prospect of seeing Megan again. He tried not to get his hopes up, remembering that she hadn't stayed with the Motos this time. He thought about it all the way to school, wondering what it meant for her not to stay with her Domino "family".

"Hi, Bakura," Yugi said happily.

"Good morning, Yugi," Ryo replied kindly.

"Would you mind coming over to study after school again today? I need some help with English," Yugi asked with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Of course, no problem," Ryo said. "Watching the shop again, Yugi?"

"Yeah, Grandpa's visiting Meg at her new apartment to help her get settled. She's been struggling with the move," Yugi said.

"She moved here," Ryo asked in surprise.

"Yeah, since she's pretty much done with school, she figured she should settle down somewhere. When Grandpa and I asked, she said she wanted to be near her real family while she can," Yugi said sadly. "Things didn't go well in America, and she's hurting."

"What happened," Ryo asked in concern.

"She called us a couple times when she was over there. She always sounded tired, but didn't really give us a lot of information. Meg's adoptive parents apparently gave her a lot of trouble and she almost didn't get approval to move back here," the small boy said a bit nervous, unsure of whether he should be sharing this.

"Is she alright," Ryo asked, saddened to hear this.

"Well, you saw her yesterday; it looks like she's lost too much weight and is fairly sick. I'm worried about her," Yugi admitted, "but I hope once she's settled in that she'll feel better."

"I hope so, too," Ryo said with a smile. Yugi smiled back before returning to his seat. Ryo pulled out his books, preparing for the long day of school ahead of him. He was surprised how quickly it passed and found himself walking over to the _Kame_ Game Shop.

Ryo was surprised to hear the sound of laughter as they entered the shop.

"I'm home, Grandpa," Yugi called happily.

"Welcome home, Yugi," Mr. Moto called equally as happy. "We're in the living room."

Ryo and Yugi walked into the living room and saw Mr. Moto and Megan looking over photo albums.

"What are you looking at," Yugi asked curiously.

"They're pictures from when Meg was little, isn't she cute," the old man said happily, holding up the albums like any doting parent. There were many pictures of Megan as a child. Ryo was surprised to see her smiling in so many of the pictures. She had been an adorable, happy-looking child, and it was strange to see the more troubled adult version laughing gently at the memories.

"I wasn't that cute, you were just a camera stalker, Uncle Solomon," the girl teased, embarrassed by the affection.

"I take offense in that! I was a loving parent," Mr. Moto laughed, gently knocking into Megan.

"You sure do have a lot of them, Gramps. Hey, here's one of me," Yugi said, pointing to a picture with Mr. Moto and the children.

"I remember that one," Megan said, "it was the first time Yugi came to visit us. I was so jealous that you wanted to play with Uncle Solomon." The Motos laughed while Megan looked at the picture fondly.

Ryo took this chance to observe Megan. Yugi had been right that morning. Despite the happy expression, Megan seemed exhausted. She had the unhealthy look of someone who'd lost too much weight or was recovering from a long illness. He was surprised to see the change happen so suddenly. He was further surprised when Megan suddenly slammed the album shut after flipping the page.

"I think that's enough of memory lane," she said darkly before wandering out.

Mr. Moto opened the album to the page she had closed. They all bent down to look at it. It was Megan smiling as she was hugged by a beautiful blonde girl. Megan was tanner back then from the hot Los Vegas sun. She was also wearing a short sleeve shirt, which surprised Ryo. It wasn't hard to guess why she chose long-sleeves; her scars were clearly visible on her exposed arms.

"That's her sister," Ryo asked curiously.

"Yes, that's Cecelia; Meg sent me it shortly after she went to school in Europe," Mr. Moto said with a heavy sigh. "It's still hard for her to see her sister's picture. She never got to see her sister much, with her parents sending her away to school, and that was the last time they were together. They never told her when Cecelia got married; never even sent the invitation to her. And then suddenly finding out that she missed her sister's death and funeral, it became too much. She still hasn't been able to see the grave."

Ryo blanched. Megan had admitted that her family had issues, but he didn't know it was this bad. To be deliberately kept from someone you loved…Ryo tried to picture how he would feel if his father hadn't let him go see his mother and Amane's graves.

"That's terrible," Yugi said sympathetically and Ryo nodded in silent agreement.

"Well, I'm going to go help Meg out with her move," the old man said rising with a groan. "I left the address on the counter. Come over later and we'll go get dinner."

"Alright, Grandpa, take care," Yuki said. "Guess it's time for us to get to work, too, eh, Bakura?"

"Yes," Ryo said gently as Yugi led the way to the game shop.

* * *

_I am not afraid to keep on living,_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone._

_Honey, if you stay, I'll be forgiven._

_Nothing you can say could stop me going home._

"That's very good, Yugi, just remember in English, they don't have question markers, so you have to use your intonation," Ryo said a few hours later.

"Thank you, Bakura," Yugi said in English. "I'm sorry…I um did realize my English was so bad."

"'_Didn't_ realize'," Ryo correctly kindly before switching back to Japanese. "It's not a problem, Yugi. It kept us busy."

"You're right," Yugi laughed as he started closing up the shop. "That should be everything, let's go."

The walk to Megan's apartment wasn't very long, and the two friends enjoyed it very much. They found the apartment building easily and went straight up and knocked on the door.

"Just a second," Megan called before she appeared at the door and stepped into the hall, closing the door behind her.

"Megan, what's going on," Yugi asked, staring at Megan's disheveled appearance.

"Well, y-you see," Megan began with the air of one trying to stay calm, but was cut off by a crashing sound from inside the apartment followed by two voices crying.

"Is that crying," Ryo asked as Megan swore fiercely.

"Come on in, I apologize for the mess," Megan said with a sigh, letting them in and hurrying inside. Ryo watched as she went over to two very small children. One looked to be a year old, maybe two with brown eyes and hair, and the other was a couple of months old with curly blonde hair. The room was a complete disaster; there were boxes and toys everywhere, along with bits of trash scattered all over the room.

"Sorry about that, Meg, he bumped into the table," Mr. Moto apologized.

"Aww, baby, what's wrong," Megan crooned, gently lifting the older boy and resting him on her hip as he cried. Ryo stared, surprised how much he looked like Megan except for the eye color.

"What are their names," Yugi asked excitedly, walking over to smile at the little boy Megan was holding. The child's cries were soothed and he began to sniffle.

"This one's Remy, he's twenty months old," Megan explained as she put the boy down after kissing his temple, "and this little girl is umm…God, what was it?"

"Emsley," Mr. Moto said helpfully as he gently passed the baby to Megan.

"Oh my God, I feel so stupid. Right, Emsley is four months old," Megan sighed as she held the crying baby to her.

"They're so cute," Yugi said as he started trying to make Remy laugh at his expressions.

"Oh, they're down right precious at nap time," Megan said, shaking her head.

"H-have you always been a mother," Ryo asked hesitantly; he was incredibly shocked, but he didn't want to insult Megan.

"No, I wasn't supposed to get custody of Remy, and Emsley's my niece," Megan explained, bouncing lightly as she tried to stop the baby's crying. "Well, technically, Remy was legally my nephew, but I'm his only family left now."

"What do you mean," Ryo asked, staring in disbelief. Remy clamored over to his mother, tugging on her clothes to try to get her attention

"My sister and her husband took in Remy after I had him, and then she had Emsley. But since their parents are gone, I brought them back with me," Megan said, trying to shoo away Remy from her pacing feet as Emsley's crying increased. "Remy, please, not now."

Remy ignored her and grabbed onto her leg, "No! Mama, me!"

"Remy, don't! I'll hold you in a minute, but don't grab my legs," Megan said firmly, which upset the baby girl. "Ooh, please, Ems, stop crying."

"Mama," Remy said pleadingly, refusing to let go.

"Remy, let go, I," Megan said, but it was too late as she began to fall, tripped up by her son. She clutched the infant protectively to shield her, and somehow managed to dislodge Remy from her leg. Everyone rushed over in panic as the children began screaming bloody murder.

"Here, Remy, let's get you a Popsicle and leave Mommy alone for a minute? Come on now, you're a big boy now, don't cry," Mr. Moto said, expertly ushering the boy out of the room.

"Is Emsley ok," Yugi asked in concern.

"Yes, she's ok, I don't think she hit herself. She's just scared," Megan said, but her hands shook slightly as the baby continued to cry.

"Thank goodness," Yugi said happily.

"Here, I'll take her," Ryo said gently, kneeling on the floor next to her and Megan gave up the infant with slight reluctance.

"There, there," the white-haired boy murmured to the fussy baby. He felt Megan approach and she started rubbing the baby head softly.

"Please, Emsley, we don't know what you want, please stop crying," Megan pleaded.

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word,_

_Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird,_

_And if that mocking bird don't sing,_

_Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring_," Ryo crooned softly and the baby's wailing began to quiet.

"Oh, thank God, you're a miracle worker," Megan sighed in exhaustion and sprawled on the floor. Ryo looked at the girl sympathetically. Her hair which was usually pinned back so neatly was flying all over the place, her clothes had odd wrinkles and stains all over them, her face was also covered with bits of food that seemed to have been flung at her, and there were circles under her eyes.

"It's alright, Megan, the kids are ok," Yugi said happily.

"I know, I know, but there's still so much that needs to be done," Megan said in exhaustion, "I'm so embarrassed that you had to see that, and everything in this place is a mess, including me. I-I-I have to clean up."

"Megan," Yugi began sadly as Megan got to her feet. True to her word, she wandered around the room, beginning to pick stuff up.

"Megan, we can take care of that, why don't you go take a quick shower while we tidy up and then we'll get something to eat," Mr. Moto said, walking back in with Remy who was now happily sucking an ice cube.

"I couldn't! I need to take care of my family," Megan protested.

"No excuses, missy, just go and do as I say," the old man said firmly. Megan looked like she would protest again, but stopped when she saw the seriousness written on the old man's face. She left the living room and went down the hall. The men began to try to entertain the children as they maneuvered around boxes and picked up scattered toys and trash from the floor. The time passed by quickly and the room was soon in order.

"That should do it," Yugi said happily. "All that's left is to decide where the picture goes."

"Mama's going to be happy, isn't she, Remy," Mr. Moto asked the child with a smile and he nodded happily.

"Speaking of Megan, where is she," Ryo asked in concern.

"I'm sure she's fine, she deserves a little break, she's been running around all day, poor thing," Mr. Moto sighed. Ryo watched as Remy grew bored and started wandering around, picking stuff up. Ryo watched in concern as the child seemed to grow increasingly irritable.

"MAMA," he cried suddenly before anyone could stop him and Megan came flying into the room. She had the panicked expression every caring mother has when her child cries.

"What's wrong, baby," Megan said, holding the crying child in her arms.

"I-I-I-I m-m-miss you," he howled miserably and Megan chuckled softly. She seemed in a better mood now that she was clean.

"I'm here now, Remy, so can you be a good boy for me," she said gently and her son nodded with a sniffle before tossing his arms around her. "There, now, that's my good boy. Mama needs a little bit longer, but then she'll come make you supper."

"Okay," the child sniffled. Megan chuckled and hugged her son before giving him a brilliant smile. Ryo stared, wide-eyed as she watched Megan with her child, amazed at how beautiful and happy she looked calming him down. With an odd feeling, he realized that Megan had just been talking to Remy in English, sounding a little bit like what Americans called southern belles underneath the other accents. He wondered how he'd never noticed her accent before.

"It's extremely hard, but Megan seems to be a good mom," Mr. Moto said with a fond expression as the children giggled over Yugi's funny faces.

"No offense or anything, but I'm surprised based on how horrible her childhood was and her lack of decent parents," Ryo said, watching the children play.

"Sometimes it takes a bad parent to show a good parent how _not_ to act," Mr. Moto said wisely. "Since Megan grew up the way she did, while she may not have always gotten to see how loving parents behave, she's seen how harmful ones do. She's managed to turn her pain into a lesson so that way she tries her best to not hurt her son the way she was hurt."

"Did you know about this," Ryo asked softly.

Mr. Moto gave a sympathetic look to Ryo and said quietly, "Not until she went back. They're the reason she took so long in America. Her parents didn't want to let her have them, but weren't able to take them in themselves. Megan never thought that she would be the mother figure in her son's life, let alone her niece's. Megan was a wild, troubled child at that age, and she made some mistakes. When she was sixteen, Megan was still a user and that didn't leave her in the best position to protect herself. One night, she was under the influence and things went too far. She doesn't really remember it much, and she's not even sure how it happened. But then one day, she decided to take a pregnancy test to win a bet."

It was at this point that Megan reentered the room, looking nice and fresh, dressed as simply as she always had been, but the clothes hung too loosely on her frame.

"There's my baby," she said in English, smiling at Emsley.

"She got the biggest shock of her life that night. She was scared and didn't know what to do. She considered terminating, but her feelings towards her own mother stopped her. She thought of how hurt she would have been if her mother hadn't even tried to have her, and decided she'd give the baby up in adoption. She wanted to find a family first and not send her child to the orphanage and into the system. It was that night that truly inspired her to get cleaned up. She wrote to me about her drug problem and I talked her through it and she managed to get clean. Nine months later, a beautiful, healthy baby boy was born. Her adoptive parents were there and took the baby to Megan's sister, whom had just gotten married. They knew the couple wanted children, and might have been trying to stall them. They raised the child, but made sure Remy knew that they weren't really his parents, figuring someday Megan might want to look at her child as he looks her in the face and calls her 'Mom'."

"Mama," Remy cried happily and jumped into his mother's arms.

"Her sister was very smart," Ryo said with a smile as he watched the loving smile light up Megan's face. He'd never seen her happier than she looked at that moment.

"That she was," Mr. Moto chuckled.

* * *

_These bright lights have always blinded me_

_These bright lights have always blinded me_

_I say_

"Remy," Megan said firmly, holding a pair of chopsticks in her hand.

"No," Remy said stubbornly and scowled at his mother.

"You are going to eat this Remy," Megan said, trying to be patient as her ponytail swayed by her cheek and flopped down her arm.

Ryo watched nervously as the pair tested each other's limits. Remy was refusing to eat a food he was known to like for no reason at all, and Megan wasn't standing for such nonsense.

"What a good girl," Mr. Moto praised happily as Emsley docilely accepted the food he was feeding her.

"Won't," Remy said and began throwing the food, several pieces hitting his mother.

"We don't throw our food, Remy," Megan said, crouching down at eye level to her son.

"NO," he yelled and ran away.

"Remy, please come back here," Megan said sternly.

"NO," the child yelled again and the sound of things flying entered the kitchen.

Megan got up with a sigh and followed her son into the next room. "Remy, stop. You are going to go back to the kitchen, and we are all going to eat our supper," Megan said, trying to sound calm, but it was clear that she was losing the battle with her patience.

The child sensed this weakness and doubled his efforts.

"Remy, stop it," Megan said, but her voice faltered, "Remy, NO!"

A horrible crash greeted the audience in the kitchen and they all hurried to see what had happened. Megan sat in the middle of the room, by the table while Remy continued wreaking havoc. They watched as she slowly picked up a broken canvas and set it in her lap. She began to cry quietly with her head bowed, so Remy wouldn't see, but it still felt like she would snap and start yelling any second. Ryo went over and looked at the ruined picture. He recognized the image with a horrible sinking feeling. It was a painting of a young Megan sitting in her sister's lap. It was ripped in half and had a puncture hole in the corner where is had hit the corner of the table.

"Remy, let's go into the other room," Mr. Moto said hastily hurrying the child away. No sooner had they left than Emsley burst into tears in the kitchen, upset by being left alone.

"S***," Megan cursed and went to retrieve the baby. Ryo watched sadly as Megan took her niece in her arms and tried to calm the crying.

"H-hey baby," she said in a tense voice, failing to completely mask her emotions. "Please stop crying."

"Here, Megan, I got her," Yugi said eagerly and took the baby.

Megan then began to sway slightly and leaned against the wall. Ryo hurried forward to her side.

"Are you ok," he asked in concern.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, it's just I feel s-s-so horrible! They c-cry all the t-time, it's all they d-do! I can never get them to stop," Megan said in a shaky voice, her eyes showing she was on the brink of losing every ounce of calm she had.

"You're a great mother, Megan, parenting is just extremely difficult," Ryo said soothingly.

"I k-know," she said, "B-but I'm n-n-not ready for this! Remy spends most of the day crying or fighting me, and then Emsley starts crying, too. A-and I can't help her w-without upsetting him."

"It'll pass," Ryo said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Megan swayed again and landed on Ryo.

"S-sorry, Bakura. I j-just haven't really slept in weeks, not s-since I got them. She wakes up every couple of hours," she said her voice trembling even more. Ryo put his arms around her and led her away.

"Come on, Megan," Ryo said as he found her bedroom.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine, really," Megan protested weakly.

"No you're not, you're about to drop dead from exhaustion, and you can barely think or talk," Ryo said firmly leading her into the room and hitting the lights. "You're upset, and the exhaustion just makes it worse. You need sleep, and I'm going to make sure you get it. Don't worry about the kids, Mr. Moto and Yugi can handle it."

"Okay," Megan conceded weakly, too tired to protest anymore. She sat down on the edge of her bed and Ryo found her pajamas.

"Here, go change in the bathroom and then come back," Ryo ordered gently. She nodded and went to obey. It was only a minute or so until she came back in the pajamas.

"Now lay down," he said. Megan crawled into bed and let him tuck her in.

"B-Bakura? Would you mind lying down with me," she asked softly. Ryo looked into her eyes and saw how clearly she needed him right then.

Ryo climbed up next to her and faced her. He smiled and reached out to stroke her temple. She sighed and just stared into his eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I was about to blow up out there. But, for whatever reason, you calm me down."

"I really admire you doing this, you know," he whispered back. "Not many people would do what you did. I'll admit I was surprised at first."

"I'm so scared, but I c-couldn't abandon them. The Edinburgs w-wouldn't keep them, and I couldn't leave them to fight their way through the system; no child should have to do that," Megan sobbed.

"I know," Ryo crooned as he pulled her into his embrace.

"I couldn't d-do that t-to my son-n," Megan choked out, "I c-couldn't!"

"He's safe now, he's here with his mother in a loving family," Ryo said, stroking her hair as she cried into his chest.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry I didn't tell you," she sputtered between sobs, "B-but we haven't known each other that long, a-and I never k-knew that this would h-h-happen. God, I'm so sorry, I sh-should have t-t-told y-y-you."

"You did what you had to do," Ryo said calmly. "I don't blame you. Everyone has their secrets."

"I love him more than I knew I could, but God, I don't want this," she whimpered, "I miss her so much. Why did she have to die?"

"The best people die young so that they don't have to suffer," Ryo said gently.

"Oh, God," she sobbed over and over. Ryo suffered from her agony, he wished there was some way to make it all go away.

"I'm so sorry, Megan," he said, holding her face.

"P-please j-just hold me," Megan begged. He complied easily; it was a small favor he was more than happy to comply with. He held her gently as she cried, providing what little comfort he could. Eventually the crying stopped and she calmed down again.

He breathed in her scent, trying to keep calm himself. He was still feeling slightly unsteady from his dealings with the Spirit since Megan had left. He found her strawberry scent refreshing, just as good as he remembered it.

"You smell so good," he murmured, feeling his eyes close momentarily.

"Mmm, you, too, its part of what makes you so relaxing," she murmured back, snuggling against him.

"Like soap, right," he asked, smiling as he remembered the conversation.

"Oh, God, you remember that," Megan asked in embarrassment.

"I remember everything we talked about," he said seriously and she pulled away from him slightly, just far enough to look him in the eye.

"You do, why," Megan asked staring at him.

"Because I'm crazy about you," he admitted nervously, hardly believing he was saying it. "I went insane when you left. I haven't felt this normal since we said good-bye."

"Oh, Ryo, I'm sorry. I was afraid that you were messed up after seeing you looking so lost yesterday, but I didn't know that it was from me," she breathed softly and rested her hand on his cheek. Her voice was sad, but her eyes showed more or a disbelieving appreciation for the white haired boy. They stayed like that for a while, but eventually Megan's exhaustion won out and she feel into a peaceful sleep with a sigh.

Ryo watched her sleep, hardly believing how beautiful she was to him. Sure, she had a beautiful face, but it was the motherly face of love that had most convinced him. It's what eased his mind from his fears at Megan's physical changes. He had seen the little sparks of inner beauty before, but now they were like bright stars glimmering on a dark night. But the darkness was still there, too. Megan suffered a lot in her life, and there were deep scars from it. But Ryo found her all the more beautiful for it. He could hardly complain, as lost and damaged as he was. He continued to watch her sleep, simply blown away.

"Absolutely crazy," he whispered.

* * *

_Cause I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never say_

_Awake and unafraid,_

_Asleep or dead._

Megan woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She groaned and stretched, not feeling this well rested in a long time.

"Good morning," Ryo said sleepily. Megan watched as he rubbed his eyes.

"You never told me how adorable you look when you first wake up," Megan said, placing her hand on his chest to lift herself up and rub their noses together. She surprised herself when she started giggling.

Ryo stared at her with a confused look, but didn't seem to mind. "What's gotten into you," he joked as he ran his hand down her back.

"I'm just happy to see you," she said laying her head down on his chest and looking up at him. "It seemed miraculous that I could wake up and have someone lying next to me for the first time, especially someone as wonderful as you. You and my son are the lights of my life; my own personal miracles."

"To me, it seems like I'm the lucky one," Ryo said and Megan shifted so that her chin rested on his chest. "You're such an amazingly strong and caring person, and I can't believe my luck of having you here, wanting to just be here and hold each other."

"Perhaps," Megan said softly bring her face in closer to his, "we're each blessed by the other." They stared at each other for a minute before Ryo put his hand on the back of her head and finally got the guts to lean in and kiss her.

It was a brief kiss, not lasting very long, but Ryo felt it was enough to express his feelings. He opened his eyes hesitantly, nervous about what awaited him. He was encouraged by the fact that she had kissed him back and found the courage to look at Megan.

Megan was looking straight at him with a calm face. He was confused, not sure what to make of it.

"What are you thinking," Ryo asked.

"Where this is going," the brown-haired girl said simply.

"What do mean," Ryo asked as Megan's hand took his.

"Obviously, we care about each other a lot," Megan said softly. "But I'm a mama now, and as I recall, someone isn't exactly a fan of mine."

"I see what you mean," Ryo said sadly as Megan sighed into his chest.

"Hence, what now," she whispered.

"I don't want this to be the end," Ryo said, wrapping his arms around Megan.

"No one ever said it had to be, Ryo," Megan said nervously.

"But are we ready to get serious together," Ryo asked.

"Not completely," Megan admitted, "but these kinds of things can't be timed as much as we'd hope. There's never a 'perfect time' to open up and share your heart. I'm always going to be Remy's mama, and you're going to have your other personality."

"So what are you suggesting," Ryo asked, confused by the direction things were taking.

"I'm suggesting that we enjoy being young together and have some fun," Megan said with a flirty smile.

"I think that sounds reasonable," Ryo smiled back.

"This isn't about reason anymore," Megan said. "The heart has no room for reason. There was no reason when you kissed me."

"No, it just like the natural thing to do," Ryo said closing his eyes.

"It was alright," Megan shrugged.

"Did I do something wrong," Ryo asked in embarrassment, eyes wide open now.

Megan laughed and smiled kindly at him. "No, no, it wasn't _bad_, but it wasn't really good either. First kisses are usually horribly awkward things. It takes time to develop a connection and learn what your partner likes. It's a lot of practice."

"Any other words of wisdom," Ryo laughed, slightly embarrassed, but not particularly surprised.

"You started out fine. The build-up is very important. Next time, though try holding me like this," Megan said, gently putting her hands on the back of his head.

"Like this," Ryo asked, placing his hands on Megan's head.

"No, a little lower, there," Megan sighed contentedly, loving the feeling of his gentle touch as he found the mark.

"Now what," Ryo asked, his heart hammering as Megan maintained eye contact.

"Try this," Megan said softly and started kissing Ryo slowly, gently brushing her lips against his. Ryo had to admit he enjoyed the way she was kissing him. When she released him, he leaned in and tried to replicate it, but wound up making a few subtle changes that seemed more suited to his meek personality. He was pleasantly surprised when Megan let out a small moan.

"Better," he asked, breaking the kiss. He was surprised again to see that Megan kept her eyes closed slightly longer than he did.

"Much," Megan said with a dazzling smile, her eyes shining brightly with her affection. "And it'll get even better."

"Somehow, I believe you," the white haired boy said kissing her hair as she giggled.

What shocked Ryo most of all was what happened next, when he kissed Megan again. He leaned in, kissing her the way he had learned, and she pressed against him, holding his head in her hands and kissing back passionately with a moan. The kiss heated up, and Ryo was happy to discover that his instincts were kicking in, and Megan seemed to approve greatly.

"Mmm, now that was a kiss," she breathed lightly and resting on Ryo's chest again.

"You can say that again," Ryo said, wrapping his arms around her waist, waiting for his heart to slow down again.

"Actually caring really does make it better," she sighed, closing her eyes and snuggling close.

"So I've heard," Ryo said softly as his body relaxed.

"I just love your eyes," she said. "They turn so soft and gentle, especially when we touch." Ryo moaned softly as she caressed his face delicately.

"It's your smile that amazes me," Ryo admitted, placing his hand on top of Megan's. "The way you light up when you were holding Remy last night was really what made me realize how beautiful you are."

"You're ok with me being a mother," Megan asked, sounding surprised.

"It's not ideal, but like I said, it's part of the new warmth that's making me fall for you all over again," Ryo said. "But I am worried; you definitely have the new mother wear. You need to look out for yourself."

"I have to put others first now. If one of my children wake up crying, I-I can't help checking on them," Megan said. "But I see your point. It hurts them if I let myself suffer."

"That makes me feel better, thank you," Ryo said, kissing her temple.

"Mama," an ecstatic young voice said as the door burst open. Remy jumped into bed and glued himself to his mother.

"Why, hello there, sweetie. Good morning," Megan said cheerfully, wrapping her arms around her giggling child.

"Sorry, Megan, I tried to stop him," Mr. Moto said with a smile.

"It's fine, but I do think something else has shown up, too," Megan said jokingly thoughtful.

"What, mama," Remy asked, snuggling against his mother.

"A tickle monster," Megan growled playfully before tickling Remy to hysterical laughter.

Ryo watched the playful scene happily. If anyone deserved to feel as happy as Megan looked playing with Remy, it was Megan. It was definitely one of the most heart-warming things he'd ever seen. She seemed like a completely different person. Remy decided that he didn't want to lay peacefully with his mother and Ryo anymore and tore out of the room.

"Sorry, looks like I have to go be Mama now," Megan said apologetically before heading out of the room. Ryo stood at the door and watched as Megan picked up a squealing Remy and spun him around the room. She then walked over and took Emsley in her arms instead and Emsley began giggling. She then set the baby on the floor next to Remy. She grabbed a book and blanket before she laid down in between the two children, drawing them in close.

"What are you going to read, Megan," Ryo asked with a smile.

"It's some Japanese fairy tales," Megan explained. "Remy found it in my room one day, and loved it."

"Does he know Japanese," Ryo asked.

"A bit, which confuses me," Megan admitted. "But it made me less nervous about bringing them here."

"Mama," Remy said tugging on Megan's sleeve.

"Yes, sweetie," Megan asked.

"I love you," Remy said smiling sweetly. The book dropped and Megan didn't seem to notice.

"W-what," Megan asked. Her face was pale, and her eyes wide in shock.

"I love Mama," Remy repeated. Megan then drew her son to her and began crying.

"Oh, baby, Mama loves you, too," she sniffled, brushing back Remy's hair. "I love you so much, Remy."

"Mama," Remy cooed happily, snuggling against his mother.

"That's the first time he's told her that," Mr. Moto said with a smile. Ryo looked at the old man, feeling like he would cry like Megan and Mr. Moto were.

"And of course, Emsley, too," Megan said, kissing the baby on the head.

Ryo knelt beside Megan and whispered, "I'm going to head out now. Remember, take care.

"Y-Yeah, you too," Megan said distractedly. Ryo left, not noticing the odd expression on her face, not realizing he had just said the worst possible thing. Little did Megan realize that her response would be her famous last words.

* * *

_I am not afraid to keep on living._

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone._

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven._

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home._


End file.
